Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou, Tome 1
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Je suis Alice McCall, j'ai seize ans et je suis un loup-garou. Jusque-là, ça va. Mais quand mon frère jumeau devient un loup-garou, que je dois lui cacher en être un, qu'un alpha psychopathe tente de me tuer, que des chasseurs débarquent en ville et que Scott tombe amoureux de leur fille, on ne peut plus vraiment dire que ce soit le cas…
1. La Morsure - Partie 1

**Coucou les gens,**

 **je sais, je sais, je commence plein de trucs et il faudrait peut-être que je me concentre pour finir une autre fic ou au moins une saison dans mes autres réécritures de la séries ( _On aura tout vu !_ et _Noir Corbeau_ ). Sinon j'ai divisé le chapitre 1 en deux car en entier il faisait 13 pages. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un peu long... Du coup comme je voyais pas trop où couper, je l'ai coupé à parts égales (enfin plus ou moins). Je posterais la suite soit ce week-end-ci, soit le week-end prochain à mon avis. Voilà, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Saison 1

 **Synopsis :** Je suis Alice McCall, j'ai seize ans et je suis un loup-garou. Jusque-là, ça va. Mais quand mon frère jumeau devient un loup-garou, que je dois lui cacher en être un, qu'un alpha psychopathe tente de me tuer, que des chasseurs débarquent en ville et que Scott tombe amoureux de leur fille, on ne peut plus vraiment dire que ce soit le cas…

* * *

 **Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 1 A :**

 **La Morsure - première partie**

-Tu es en retard, siffla Derek.

Je laissai tomber mon sac sur le parquet calciné de la « maison » Hale –enfin si on pouvait encore qualifier ça de « maison »…-. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ca va, calmos, je sais. Désolée.

-Je suis ton aîné, et ton entraîneur, alors tu me dois le respect, enchaîna-t-il.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et le toisai.

-Oui, tu es mon aîné et mon « entraîneur », mais dois-je vraiment te rappeler qui est l'alpha, ici ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, probablement exaspéré, ce qui me fit esquisser un petit sourire satisfait.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça se fait que je ne t'aie pas encore tuée, avec un culot pareil…, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mon chère Derek, si au bout d'un an, tu ne m'as toujours pas étripée, tu ne le feras jamais, rétorquai-je.

Je rattrapai la porte que le loup-garou venait de lâcher et le suivis dehors. Il ne releva pas ma remarque, ce qui me surprit. Je levai les yeux vers lui et je compris à son regard que quoi qu'il avait en tête, cela allait être pire que n'importe quelle remarque acerbe de sa part. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je lui fis ma moue de chien battue spéciale lycanthrope. Cela consistait en une moue de chien battu tout à fait normale, mais en faisant briller mes yeux en même temps. Je peux vous assurer qu'un alpha en train de faire cette tête, ça faisait son effet.

Derek grogna.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais demain, c'est la rentrée. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de soft aujourd'hui ?

-Comme… ?

-Courir ?

Il soupira et je sus que j'avais gagné. Il me décrivit le tour que nous allions faire, même si _théoriquement_ j'étais censée le suivre ou courir à coté de lui. Théoriquement. En général je trouvais toujours un moyen de le semer ce qui avait le don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur –enfin plus que d'habitude quoi-.

Nous nous mîmes en route et je décidai d'être docile pour une fois.

* * *

Je me redressai brusquement en entendant Scott crier. Je sortis précipitamment de ma chambre. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte de celle de Scott je l'entendis s'exclamer :

-Stiles, c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Tu réponds pas à ton téléphone alors je suis venu !

Je retins un rire et retournai dans ma chambre, rassurée. Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit tout en écoutant ce qu'ils racontaient.

 _-…t'as une batte ? s'exclama Stiles._

Je pouffai, imaginant parfaitement la scène : Stiles, passant probablement par le balcon, et Scott face à lui, sa batte dans les mains. Je ris à nouveau en entendant Scott dire qu'il pensait que Stiles était un prédateur. Je continuai à les écouter et découvris sans surprise que l'hyperactif avait encore écouté les conversations radiophoniques de son père. Un corps avait été retrouvé dans les bois. Coupé en deux. Évidemment, ils décidèrent d'y aller.

 _-Attends ! fit Stiles. Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à ta sœur de venir avec nous ? Elle va te tuer si tu ne la préviens pas._

Merde. J'ouvris ma commode, pris le premier livre qui me tomba sous la main et l'ouvris en plein milieu. Je le laissai tomber négligemment sur moi en fermant les yeux.

Je savais pourquoi il avait dit ça : Scott, Stiles et moi avions toujours été extrêmement proches. Peut-être que cela va vous paraître bizarre qu'un frère et une sœur aient le même meilleur ami, mais Scott et moi avions toujours été ensemble et comme nous étions jumeaux, nous étions toujours dans la même classe alors quand Stiles était arrivé à Beacon Hills et voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, nous avions décidé de l'intégrer au groupe. Évidemment, il était un peu plus proche de Scott que de moi. C'était un peu logique.

Aussi, après l'Incident, ils avaient été les seuls personnes masculines dont j'avais supporté la compagnie pendant plusieurs mois. Enfin, il y avait Derek aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire.

J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir doucement.

-Alice ? Tu dors ?

Je ne répondis pas et gardai les yeux fermés. La porte se referma. Je me concentrai sur mon ouïe pour les écouter.

 _-On dirait que ce sera entre toi et moi…_

J'attendis qu'ils aient descendu les escaliers pour me lever, enfiler une paire de basket et un sweat-shirt qui devait appartenir à Scott. J'ouvris ma fenêtre à temps pour voir la Jeep démarrer. Je sautai par la fenêtre et atterris silencieusement tout en souplesse. Je réfléchis un instant en me disant que je ne pouvais pas les suivre en courant derrière la voiture de Stiles. Je regardai autour de moi avant de me décider à les suivre par les toits.

* * *

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, je dus bien me résoudre à les suivre à pied. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient, trop concentrée sur la forêt en elle-même. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que les bois de Beacon Hills en pleine nuit n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

Bien au contraire.

Je reportai mon attention sur les garçons en voyant Scott s'arrêter, la respiration sifflante. Il sortit son inhalateur et je me détendis : il y avait pensé. Quand il eut repris son souffle, ils se plaquèrent à terre pour observer…la police. Géniale. Ils allaient encore réussir à se faire chopper.

-Allez on y va ! lança Stiles.

Je les suivis tout en me cachant derrière les arbres. Ils commencèrent à courir à travers les bois, quand Stiles tomba devant un chien de police. C'était foutu pour lui. Et pour Scott aussi probablement.

Je décidai donc de retourner à la maison. J'allais sortir de la forêt quand un bruit m'interpella. Je me retournai…

…avant d'être projetée au sol. Je me relevai d'un bond et scrutai les environs. Je vis une forme sombre à quelques mètres de moi. Je sus de suite ce que c'était.

Un autre alpha.

Et merde.

Je me transformai et grognai. Il se jeta sur moi. Entièrement transformé, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Nous roulâmes au sol et je ressentis une vive douleur au bras. Les coups de griffes volèrent. Soudain, un troupeau de cerf que nous avions dû effrayer passa au-dessus de nous. Quand je rouvris les yeux, le troupeau avait disparu. Tout comme l'alpha. Je me relevai difficilement et regardai autour de moi. Personne. J'eus à peine fait un pas que je sentis un coup contre mon dos. Je tombai au sol. Un autre choc contre ma nuque me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je me sentis soudain soulevée du sol. Je gémis de douleur. Une odeur familière m'entourait mais j'étais incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Je me débattis faiblement.

-Arrête un peu de bouger, tu veux ?

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard de…

-Derek ?

Il sourit narquoisement.

-Alors Alice ? Toujours la plus forte ?

Je grognai.

-Pose-moi à terre, grondai-je.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit-il en s'exécutant.

Il garda néanmoins son bras autour de ma taille.

-C'est bon, Derek, je peux marcher.

-Je comptais te ramener, mais je peux te laisser retourner chez toi en marchant…

-Nan, nan, c'est bon, en fait !

Il rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était si rare de l'entendre rire vraiment. Devant sa Camaro, je voulus ouvrir la portière… avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras. Je grimaçai.

-Derek ? Tu peux me filer un coup de main ?

Il haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

-Tu sais pas ouvrir une portière ?

-Si, mais j'ai un peu le bras cassé...

Sans ménagement, il remit mon bras en place. Je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à ne pas hurler. Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Derek démarra et roula un moment avant de demander :

-Tu comptes me dire ce qui c'est passé ? Et surtout pourquoi tu n'as pas encore cicatrisé ?

-Je me suis faite attaquée par un alpha.

Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Il devait vouloir ton pouvoir.

-Ouais, possible…

* * *

Scott rangea son vélo tandis qu'une Porsche se garait à coté de lui. Jackson en sortit, frappant Scott au passage.

-Hé, mec, fais gaffe. Raye pas ma voiture.

-Salut Jackson, lança quelqu'un d'autre. On y va, mec ?

Il partit non sans m'adresser un clin d'œil charmeur. Je le regardai froidement. Nous le suivîmes des yeux avant d'échanger un regard et d'hausser les épaules. Nous allâmes rejoindre Stiles qui nous faisait de grands signes. En passant devant la voiture de Jackson je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir mes griffes et de rayer le coffre. Je souris, il n'avait qu'à pas emmerder Scott. Nous rejoignîmes notre meilleur ami. Ils me briefèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir. Évidemment, je le savais déjà, mais je fis mine d'être légèrement vexée qu'ils ne m'aient pas fait venir. Ensuite…

-Regardez ça, fit Scott.

Il releva son pull et dévoila un énorme pansement plein de sang sur son ventre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien senti ?

Stiles voulut toucher, mais Scott rabaissa son pull.

-Il faisait trop sombre pour bien voir, mais je suis presque sûr que c'était un loup.

Mon sang se glaça. Mon esprit se tourna immédiatement vers l'alpha qui m'avait attaquée hier.

-Un loup t'a mordu ? fis-je, avec un sourire crispé.

-Ouais.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Je n'avais plus de problème de contrôle depuis des mois, mais là, j'avais du mal à faire garder leur couleur marron à mes yeux.

-Non, y a aucune chance, dit Stiles.

-J'ai entendu un loup hurler.

Ma respiration s'accéléra encore plus et mon loup s'affola.

-Pourquoi tu me dis non ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce qu'il y a pas un seul loup en liberté dans la région, ils ont tous disparu. Depuis 60 ans.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui, je suis sûr, il y a aucun loup en Californie.

-Je…je dois aller aux toilettes, on se voit en cours !

Je courus jusqu'aux toilettes, n'attendant pas leurs réponses.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'enquit Stiles.

Je claquai la porte de la première toilette et la verrouillai. Chose pas très aisée avec des griffes. Ma vision passa au rouge –tout comme mes yeux-, et mes crocs sortirent.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Scott, mon frère jumeau, avait été mordu. Par un loup-garou. Un loup-garou alpha. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devenir un loup-garou.

Ou qu'il allait mourir.

Cette deuxième possibilité fit encore accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

Non, il avait inventé cette histoire. Ou alors il avait été mordu par un coyote. Il y en avait plein dans la région, il avait pu le confondre avec un loup.

Oui, il avait été mordu par un coyote.

Il ne deviendrait pas un loup-garou.

Je restai plusieurs minutes assise sur la cuvette, essayant de me calmer. _Concentre-toi Alice, trouve ton ancre._

Ancre qui n'était autre que mon jumeau. Ouais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Meilleur plan, je m'enfonçai les griffes dans la main jusqu'au sang. Ma vision redevint normale, mes crocs et mes griffes se rétractèrent. Je soupirai. La douleur. Une valeur sûre.

Je sortis de la toilette et inspectai mes yeux. Marrons. Nouveau soupire. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe.

* * *

-Comme vous le savez, commença le prof, cette nuit on a retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille dans les bois. Et je suis sûr que vos esprits avides de sensations fortes vont imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios macabres autour de cette histoire.

Scott, assis à coté de moi, me tendit un mot. « _Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre. »_ Je sortis un crayon et écrivis. « _T'inquiète, j'ai juste mal dormi. Le stress. »_ Je le lui rendis. Il le lut et hocha la tête avec un sourire compatissant.

-…mais je suis là pour vous dire que la police a arrêté un suspect.

Scott et moi regardâmes Stiles, perplexes. Il leva les mains, signe qu'il ne savait pas.

-…Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez désormais accorder toute votre attention au programme du prochain semestre (Soupire générale.) dont vous trouverez un exemplaire sur votre table.

Je le pris en retenant un grognement, quand je vis Scott sursauter. Personne d'autre ne le fit. Il regarda autour de lui et je fis mine de m'intéresser à ma feuille. Il regarda par la fenêtre et je suivis son regard. Une fille était assise sur un banc devant le lycée. Je fis appel à mon ouïe pour écouter. J'entendis le son d'un portable qu'on décroche.

 _-Maman, c'est la troisième fois que tu m'appelles pour mon premier jour. (Une pause.) Attends il faut que je trouve un stylo. Oh, nan, j'ai tout sauf un stylo. Bon, écoute il faut que j'y aie. Je t'aime._

Elle raccrocha et je vis le directeur s'approcher d'elle. Je cessai d'écouter. Ma respiration s'accéléra à nouveau. Scott n'avait pas pu entendre ça. Un humain ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Le directeur ouvrit la porte et entra avec la fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs un peu plus court que les miens, des yeux marron et le teint clair.

-Je vous présente notre nouvelle élève : Allison Argent. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil.

Ma respiration s'accéléra encore plus.

Argent.

Comme les chasseurs.

C'était vraiment pas mon jour.

-Salut, lança Stiles comme elle passait à coté de lui.

Allison s'assit derrière Scott. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui tendre un stylo. Je gémis intérieurement. _Non Scott ne craque pas sur elle par pitié !_

-Merci, fit-elle en souriant.

-Nous allons commencer avec la métamorphose de Kafka page 133, déclara le prof.

* * *

Je découvris que le casier d'Allison était à coté du mien. Géniale. Quand j'arrivais, je remarquai qu'elle regardait Scott avec un sourire béat.

-Il s'appelle Scott, dis-je.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi alors que j'entendais Scott marmonner :

 _-Alice, t'en mêle pas…_

-Salut, Allison, c'est ça ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Moi c'est Alice…

Je fus coupée par l'arrivée de Lydia Martin. La journée n'allait vraiment pas en s'améliorant…

-Cette veste elle est…, commença Lydia cherchant ses mots et m'ignorant totalement,…absolument mortelle. Où tu l'as eu ?

-Ma mère était acheteuse pour une boutique de mode à San Francisco, répondit Allison.

-Alors, toi, t'es ma nouvelle meilleure amie, répliqua la rousse.

A cet instant, Jackson apparut derrière Lydia.

-Salut…

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa, tout en me regardant. Je détournai le regard. Je reportai mon attention sur Scott, Stiles et une autre fille qui nous regardaient.

 _-Quelqu'un peut me dire comment une fille qui est là depuis seulement cinq minutes traîne déjà avec Lydia et sa bande ?_

 _-Alice n'en fait pas partie, répondit Scott._

 _-Parce qu'elle est canon ? proposa Stiles au même moment. Les beaux se regroupent, c'est comme ça._

-Alice ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Hum ?

-Tu nous accompagnes ? me demanda Allison.

Lydia se renfrogna. J'offris un sourire crispé à la nouvelle.

-Allez Alice, fit Jackson. Tu seras pas obligée de regarder la raclée que je vais mettre à ton frère…

Je soupirai, sachant que je n'avais aucune chance.

-OK…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain et Lydia partit dans une discussion mode avec une Allison mal à l'aise. Jackson me tira en arrière.

-Tu sais, tu devrais venir à la fête vendredi soir. Tu pourrais traîner avec nous, Allison à l'air d'être le même genre de fille que toi ( _Oui, sauf que je suis un loup-garou et qu'elle est une chasseuse de loup-garou, à part ça on devrait s'entendre…)_. Tu deviendrais populaire, tu as tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ces histoires de lien entre jumeaux, mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec lui…

Il se rapprocha sensiblement de moi et me frotta le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? grondai-je. M'humilier ? Humilier mon frère ?

Il soupira.

-Je sais que tu me détestes, que tu n'aimes pas Lydia non plus, mais je te demande une soirée Alice. Juste une soirée.

Lydia se retourna et nous jeta un regard. Son petit-ami s'éloigna d'un bon. Elle reprit sa discussion avec Allison.

-Alors ?

-Tu crois qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi ?

-Je sais que j'ai été con. Excuse-moi. Mais c'était i ans, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ?

Je soupirai et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Vendredi c'était la pleine lune. Je n'avais plus aucun problème depuis longtemps mais mon contrôle était mis à rude épreuve depuis ce matin… Au pire que se passerait-il ? Je massacrerais des élèves populaires, arrogants et crétins qui ne manqueraient à personne et j'aurais droit à un des meilleurs savons de Derek Hale ? Il y avait pire…

-Une soirée.

Il sourit.

* * *

Nous nous assîmes dans les gradins et je m'arrangeai pour mettre Allison entre Lydia et moi sinon j'allais vraiment la massacrer. Je vis Allison échanger un sourire avec mon jumeau. _Non, non, non !_ Ensuite, le regard de mon frère se posa sur moi. Il m'interrogea du regard et je levai les yeux au ciel en réponse. Le coach donna une longue cross à Scott et il se mit dans les buts. Ouh…c'était pas bon… Je gardai les yeux rivés sur lui, sachant que j'allais être fixée sur le fait qu'il soit en train de devenir un loup-garou ou non. Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'il raterait toutes les balles.

-Alice ? me demanda Allison.

-Ouais ?

-Tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait Scott, tu le connais ?

OK, si elle m'avait parue intelligente, maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment le cas… Lydia ricana.

-Voyons Allison, ça ne se voit pas ? Ils sont jumeaux.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement. Je ris.

-C'est pas grave, dis-je, on va mettre ça sur le compte du casque de crosse.

L'arbitre siffla et je me redressai brusquement en voyant Scott se plier en deux, les mains sur les oreilles. Je retins un gémissement. L'hypothèse qu'il ait été mordu par un coyote disparaissait à chaque instant.

Le premier joueur lança la balle et celle-ci percuta mon jumeau en pleine tête. Il s'étala et quelques rires retentirent. Cependant, il rattrapa la balle suivante, à la surprise générale, et à mon grand désespoir. Même chose pour la suivante. Et la suivante. Et la suivante. Et…Ok, j'arrête.

-On dirait qu'il est doué, fit Allison.

-Oui, très doué, répondit la rousse.

J'aurais bien roulé des yeux si je n'étais pas obnubilée par la prestation de Scott. Soudain, Jackson, passablement énervé, passa devant le suivant. Je me concentrai sur Scott, attendant sa réaction.

 _-Oh, au secours, murmura-t-il._

Jackson s'élança, tira et…Scott rattrapa la balle. Les acclamations fusèrent mais j'étais trop abasourdie pour l'applaudir.

* * *

-J'sais pas, dit Scott alors que nous traversions la rivière. C'était comme-ci, j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle. Et c'est pas le seul truc bizarre. J'entends des choses que je devrais pas entendre. Je peux sentir des choses.

-Tu peux sentir des choses ? Comme quoi ? demanda Stiles.

-Euh…Comme le chewing-gum à la menthe que t'as dans ta poche et le déodorant au citron vert d'Alice.

Je ne réagis pas, également capable de sentir ce qu'il avait cité. J'étais dépitée. En fait hier, l'alpha avait dû d'abord vouloir me mordre, puis quand il a constaté que j'étais aussi une alpha, il a dû penser que j'étais là pour la même raison que lui. Du coup, il a voulu me mettre HS et après il a mordu Scott.

Cette journée devenait vraiment n'importe quoi.

-J'ai pas de…, commença Stiles avant de sortir le chewing-gum de sa poche.

-Tu vois ?

-Et ça a commencé avec ta morsure ? demandai-je pour la forme, connaissant la réponse.

-Ouais, je me demande si c'est pas une sorte d'infection. C'est comme si je faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc.

-Tu sais quoi, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est une infection très spéciale.

Je roulai des yeux, me demandant ce qu'il allait sortir.

-T'es sérieux ? demanda Scott.

-Ouais et je crois que ça s'appelle la lycanthropie.

Je dus retenir une violente envie de l'étriper. Littéralement. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter de ça devant un loup-garou.

-C'est quoi ça ? Ca peut être grave ? s'enquit mon frère, crédule.

-Ouais pire que ça. Mais c'est qu'une fois par mois.

-Une fois par mois ?

 _Mon Dieu Scott si tu comprends pas avec ça…_

-Les nuits de pleines lunes, répondit Stiles.

Scott fronça les sourcils et l'hyperactif imita le pire hurlement de loup que j'eusse jamais entendu. Scott le poussa et je réprimai une envie encore plus violente de mettre un coup de griffe à Stiles.

-Crétin, marmonnai-je.

L'hyperactif pouffa en regardant mon frère.

-C'est toi qui a entendu un loup hurler.

-Arrête, j'ai peut-être un très gros problème ! Et toi pourquoi tu dis rien ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Ouais, c'est clair, enchaîna Stiles. T'es un loup-garou ( _Il croit pas si bien dire…_ ) Grrr. OK, c'est bon vous voyez bien que je plaisante. Mais t'inquiète pas, si tu me vois en cours en train de fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver c'est parce que vendredi c'est la pleine lune.

Scott s'arrêta.

-C'est dingue, j'aurai juré que c'était ici. J'ai vu le corps, le cerf a déboulé et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur.

Je me retins de justesse de commenter qu'il n'en aurait plus vraiment besoin maintenant.

-Peut-être que le tueur a déplacé le corps ? proposa Stiles.

-J'espère au moins qu'il a laissé mon inhalateur, ça coûte une fortune.

Je levai la tête et vis…Derek

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce demi-chapitre^^ ?**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**

 **PS : Je vais essayer de finir _Derekbot_ et le prochain chapitre d' _On aura tout vu !_ au plus vite.**


	2. La Morsure - Partie 2

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 1B :**

 **La Morsure –partie 2**

Je levai la tête et vis…Derek. Manquait plus que lui. Les garçons le virent aussi et Scott se releva précipitamment.

Mon entraîneur se dirigea vers nous, avec son meilleur regard noir -et aussi le plus sexy-.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Stiles passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Derek continua.

-Hein ? C'est une propriété privée.

-Euh…Désolé mec on savait pas, s'excusa lamentablement Stiles.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer en entendant son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

-Ouais, on voulait juste…chercher un truc qu'on a perdu, enchaîna Scott.

Derek haussa les sourcils, avec son habituel air exaspéré.

-…mais ça fait rien…

A peine mon jumeau eut-il fini sa phrase que Derek lui lança son inhalateur. Évidemment, et à mon plus grand damne, il le rattrapa sans problème. Le loup-garou s'éloigna et je vis Stiles grimacer.

-On y va, fit Scott, visiblement perturbé. Faut que j'aille travailler.

Stiles le retint d'une main sur son torse.

-Attendez ! C'était Derek Hale !

-Et… ? fis-je, impatiente d'être libérée d'eux.

-Vous vous souvenez pas ? Il a juste quelques années de plus que nous.

-Nous souvenir de quoi ? demanda Scott.

-Sa famille !

Même en sachant de quoi il parlait, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait en venir. Cependant, Scott ne semblait même pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Même moi, Alice McCall, qui n'est jamais au courant de rien savait de quoi il parlait tellement c'était resté longtemps dans les journaux et pourtant j'avais six ans à l'époque…

-Ils sont tous morts dans un incendie il y a environ dix ans.

Je cessai d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient, focalisée sur une autre voix.

- _Fais-les dégager._

 _-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de faire dégager un Stillinski ?!_ murmurai-je.

Je reportai mon attention sur les garçons et je remarquai que Scott me regardait étrangement.

-On y va, lança Stiles.

* * *

-Tu savais ! hurlai-je en claquant la « porte » de la maison.

Derek apparut en haut des escaliers et répondit calmement.

-Oui.

-Tu savais que mon frère avait été mordu par un alpha et tu ne m'as rien dit ! hurlai-je de plus bel.

-Je n'étais pas certain qu'il avait été mordu et je n'étais pas sûr non plus que ce soit ton frère.

Il se foutait de moi. C'était pas possible autrement. En dehors du fait que nous n'étions pas du même sexe, Scott et moi étions de parfaits jumeaux, alors pour ne pas le remarquer… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissai mon loup prendre le contrôle et me jetai sur Derek. Je le plaquai au sol. Étonnement, il ne réagit pas.

-Je voulais aussi éviter ce genre de réaction, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, c'est vrai qu'entre perdre le contrôle devant tout le monde au lycée, et perdre le contrôle avec un loup-garou capable de me gérer, la première option est la meilleure. Bravo Derek. Vraiment.

Il réagit enfin et…nous fit rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

-Je savais que c'était ton frère, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'il ait été mordu. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé hier parce que je voulais tester ta réaction quand tu l'apprendrais. Tu es une alpha, Alice. Une alpha. Et tu te dois de savoir te contrôler dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Visiblement, je devais encore avoir un léger contrôle sur mon loup car ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'il réussit à prendre le contrôle total de mon corps. J'assénai à Derek un crochet du droit si puissant que nous roulâmes de nouveau et que je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il crachait du sang.

Prenant conscience de mon geste, je me relevai et reculai.

-Derek… excuse-moi…je voulais pas… je…

Il se releva en se massant la joue.

-C'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me frappes.

Je le considérai un moment, interdite. Évidemment que ce n'était pas la première fois que je le frappais. Mais c'était la première fois que je le frappais hors entraînement.

Il ne paraissait pas spécialement énervé –du moins pas plus que d'habitude-, si bien que je me dis qu'il avait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. J'étais quand même étonnée de ne pas avoir encore traversé le mur ou du moins avoir eu son poing dans le visage.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, finis-je par soupirer.

-Attends. Ne dis pas à ton frère que tu es un loup-garou, ni qu'il en est un.

-Pardon ?! m'exclamai-je.

Il ne voulait quand même pas que je le laisse se débrouiller tout seul ?

-Ne lui dis pas qu'il est un loup-garou. Je m'en chargerai. Je lui apprendrai le contrôle et tout le reste. Toi, je veux que tu le surveilles.

-Mais encore ?

-Ne lui dis pas ce que tu es. Ne lui dis rien. Surveille-le. Éloigne-toi de lui. N'hésite pas à jouer sur ses nerfs. Observe-le. S'il fait la moindre erreur qui pourrait révéler notre existence, ne lui dit pas mais tiens-moi au courant. OK ?

Je soupirai.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Il sourit. J'allais sortir quand je me rappelai d'une chose importante. Comment cela avait-il pu me sortir de la tête ?

-Au fait, les Argent sont en villes.

* * *

J'enfilai ma parka en laine avant de grogner en voyant que mes cheveux étaient à moitié dressés sur ma tête. Foutue électricité statique. Je sortis mon peigne et commençais à me brosser les cheveux. En moins d'une minute, ils étaient redevenus raides comme des baguettes. Je retournai dans me chambre et mis mes Converse compensées. Juste avant de descendre l'escalier, je remarquai que je n'avais pas entendu Scott se lever. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre sans ménagement…pour découvrir qu'il n'était plus là.

-Scott ? appelai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Maman ? fis-je avant de me rappeler qu'elle ne rentrait que dans une heure.

Je me concentrai sur mon ouïe et n'entendis rien. Soudain, le radioréveil de Scott se déclencha, me faisant sursauter. Je le coupai et réfléchis un instant. J'attrapai un des t-shirt favoris de Scott et le reniflais. Oui, vous avez bien compris, je l'ai reniflé. Je le lançai sur le lit avant de me précipiter vers la fenêtre, de l'ouvrir et de sauter. C'était moi où je sautais bien souvent par la fenêtre ses derniers temps ? J'allais commencer à suivre la piste de mon frère quand je le vis apparaître au bout de la rue.

En caleçon.

Trempé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ? Je retournai en quatrième vitesse à la maison en passant bien évidemment par la fenêtre –de ma chambre cette fois-. J'arrangeai mes cheveux -qui n'avaient pas supporté mes sauts-, attrapai mon sac et sortis. Je m'étais bien entendu arrangée pour sortir au moment où Scott passerait dans le couloir. Je haussai un sourcil.

-Tu te douches en sous-vêtements maintenant ?

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ah…euh…ouais, balbutia-t-il. Je me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais pas déshabillé complètement.

Je le regardai partir précipitamment vers sa chambre avant de partir au lycée.

* * *

Je levai les yeux au moment où mon jumeau arriva près de moi. Je le regardai. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Déjà qu'il avait disparu ce matin pour revenir à moitié nu et trempé, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il recommence quelque chose dans le style devant tout le lycée.

Stiles déboula derrière nous.

-Alice, Scott ! Faut que je vous parle !

-T'es déjà en train de le faire…

-Stiles je vais jouer pour les sélections, dit Scott en même temps que moi. Ça peut pas attendre ?

-Nan, j'ai entendu mon père au téléphone. Le labo a envoyé les résultats pour les fibres retrouvées sur le corps dans les bois. Ce sont des poils d'animaux !

Je me figeai. Le corps. Celui de Laura Hale. La sœur de Derek.

-Stiles, y faut que j'y aille, le coupa Scott.

-Attends Scott ! Tu devineras jamais quel animal c'était.

Il soupira, comme Scott était déjà parti. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Il avait raison : c'était bien un loup.

Je fis mine d'être sous le choc, même si je le savais déjà.

Le coach siffla.

-Allez les gars, on se rassemble. On se dépêche. Approchez. Allez !

Je vis Allison se diriger vers moi et Scott lui adresser un signe de la main. Je grognai intérieurement, en me disant que je devrais vraiment trouver un moyen de les séparer.

Voici le résumé du match qui suivit. La première fois que Scott eut la balle, il se fit rétamer par Jackson, ce qui en soit était normal, sauf que maintenant il était censé être un loup-garou… Il réussit à voler la balle à Jackson. Ensuite il enchaîna des sauts et des esquives qui ressemblaient plus à de la danse qu'autre chose. Évidemment, il marqua. Les acclamations fusèrent. Allison et moi nous levâmes pour l'applaudir. Mon jumeau sauta sur lui-même en levant les bras, fière de lui.

-McCall ! Viens ici tout de suite, cria le coach. Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues exactement ? Tu sais que c'est un terrain de cross. Tu veux faire quoi ? De la gymnastique, c'est ça ?

-Nan, coach.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ?

-J'en sais rien. J'essayais de marquer un but.

-Mouais, j'ai vu ça, et tu l'as marqué. Tu sais quoi ?

Il marqua une pause avant de sourire et de frapper amicalement l'épaule de Scott.

-T'as gagné ta place. Je te prends. T'es sélectionné.

Scott rit, aux anges. De mon coté, cela ne fit que m'inquiéter. Des match de cross pour un jeune loup-garou c'était une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

Je sortis de la douche au moment où mon portable sonna. Stiles. J'eus le même dilemme que je me posais à chaque fois qu'il appelait : je décroche ou je décroche pas ? Je choisis la première option.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Alice ! Scott est là ?

-Il vient de rentrer. Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un dingue…

-C'est déjà le cas, le coupai-je, sarcastique

-…ouais, OK. Bon, je crois que Scott est un loup-garou !

Je me forçai à rire.

-Un loup-garou ? T'es sérieux, là ?

-Oui ! Écoute, ça va peut-être te paraître dingue, mais regarde tout ce qui a changé chez lui : il est doué à la cross, il utilise plus son inhalateur, il a un meilleur odorat, une meilleur vue, sans parler de sa vitesse et de ses réflexes.

Je sortis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Ben il doit se droguer qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Sentant qu'il allait répliquer, j'enchaînai :

-Écoute Stiles, je dois finir de me préparer. Ne m'énerve pas, on en reparlera demain si tu veux. Je vais déjà devoir me farcir Jackson ce soir alors…

-Jackson ? Comment ça Jackson ? Qu'es…

-Au revoir Stiles.

Je raccrochai.

Nous avions un gros problème.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour tomber directement sur maman.

-Salut, fis-je.

Elle détailla ma tenue en souriant. Je portai une jupe en cuir noir par-dessus une chemise blanche, le tout accompagné de bottes grises à talons aiguille m'arrivant aux genoux.

-Tu vas à une fête ou à un rendez-vous ?

-Une fête. Si ça se change en rendez-vous, je t'autorise à me fracasser le crâne à coups de batte.

-Donc, il y a quand même un garçon. Il s'appelle ?

-Jackson, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement.

Maman réfléchit une minute.

-Comme dans Jackson Whittemore ?

-Lui-même.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir… Il vient te chercher, j'espère ?

-Malheureusement, marmonnai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Scott m'a déjà demandé la voiture.

Je ne pus rien ajouter car la sonnerie retentit. Je soupirai avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Moi, j'y vais. Au fait, je crois que pour Scott, cela tiendra plus du rendez-vous, alors…

Je descendis les escaliers et sortis. La Porsche de Jackson était arrêtée devant la maison. J'ouvris la portière coté passager et montai.

-Salut Alice-Malice, me salua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. On ne m'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis des années et Jackson avait été celui qui avait inventé ce surnom. Cela remontait à tellement longtemps que je ne me rappelais même pas de la raison.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Lydia ne va pas être vexée, que tu viennes me chercher ? D'autant plus que la fête est chez elle.

Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main et démarra.

-Je lui ai dis que tu n'avais pas de voiture et que tu étais sur mon chemin. Et puis je suis certain qu'elle me trompe alors…

Je souris.

Nous roulâmes en silence pendant un long moment. Et pendant tout ce long moment, je pouvais voir le capitaine de cross me lancer des regard en coin, tandis que le mien restait fixé sur la lune dehors. La pleine lune. J'avais peur de cette soirée. J'espérais que Derek savait ce qu'il faisait. Personnellement, la pleine lune ne me posait plus de problèmes. Je la sentais, mais j'arrivais à me contrôler. Scott par contre…D'autant plus qu'il était avec une fille qui lui plaisait.

-Alice ? Ça va ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Ouais, ça va. Je trouve ça juste un peu bizarre.

Il sourit.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

* * *

Nous passâmes le début de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Comprenez notre conversation tint du : « Il fait beau aujourd'hui. » Étonnement, Lydia nous laissa tranquilles. Les quelques fois où je la cherchais des yeux, je la voyais pendue au cou d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas. Je remarquai également que depuis que Stiles était là, il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Mon esprit divagua à nouveau vers Scott si bien que je sentis mon contrôle faiblir. Je fermai les yeux, en tentant de me ressaisir. Jackson m'effleura le bras.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, c'est juste que la musique me donne mal à la tête.

Il m'entraîna doucement vers le portail au fond du jardin.

-On va faire un tour ? proposa-t-il.

J'hochai vivement la tête, impatiente de m'éloigner de l'effervescence de la fête. Nous passâmes devant le bar et Jackson prit une bière. Il m'en proposa une. Je secouai la tête. Je n'aimais pas ça, et l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur moi.

Nous fîmes le tour du jardin des Martin en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Jackson s'assit dans l'herbe et me tira sur la main. Je tombai sur ses jambes en riant. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et je posai la tête sur son épaule comme lorsque nous étions enfants.

-Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est mis comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis un instant. J'éclatais de rire en remettant le doigt dessus.

-Et comment ! Je me rappelle encore de la tête du coach. Je crois que s'il savait que c'était toi qui avait fais le coup tu ne serais pas capitaine de l'équipe.

Il rit.

-Nan, même en étant le meilleur joueur de l'équipe je passerais mon temps sur le banc de touche.

Je souris en me remémorant ce jour-là.

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Scott et Stiles avaient toujours été mes meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Jackson l'était aussi. Enfin non il était plus que ça, j'avais failli sortir avec lui il y a quelques années. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

Alors que nous avions douze ans, l'année de notre entrée au collège de Beacon Hills, nous avions volé l'équipement complet de l'équipe de cross et l'avions caché…dans le sous-sol de l'école primaire de Beacon Hills si ma mémoire était bonne. En plus de cela, nous avions mis à leur place des pompons et des bâtons de majorette. Ce jour-là, près du terrain, Jackson s'était assis dans l'herbe et m'avait faite tomber sur ses genoux pour finir comme aujourd'hui. Nous avions regardé l'équipe de cross fouiller tout les endroits possibles et imaginables. Nous avions quand même décidé de les remettre à leur place trois jours plus tard.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et sentis le souffle de Jackson dans mes cheveux.

-Ces moments me manquent Alice. Nos moments me manquent.

-A moi aussi, avouai-je.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus été aussi proche de quelqu'un en dehors de Scott, de Stiles, et peut-être de Derek depuis l'Incident, et mon malaise s'intensifia. Je finis par me lever en me souvenant que Scott devait être là. Et d'ici je ne savais pas le surveiller.

-On va danser ?

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de se lever.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous retournâmes près de la piscine des Martin, là où se déroulait la fête. Je repérai immédiatement Scott et Allison en train de danser un peu plus loin. Jackson posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira contre lui. J'enroulai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Nous dansâmes en silence, tourbillonnant en rythme avec la musique, et je devas reconnaître que j'étais quand même assez mal à l'aise. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la pleine lune. Soudain, Scott attira mon attention. Je le vis agripper le chemisier d'Allison et j'entendis son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement. Je me raidis. Mon partenaire ne sembla pas le remarquer et nous continuâmes à danser. Scott grimaça.

-Je reviens, dit-il à Allison.

Il disparut dans la maison. Il fallait que je le suive. Je m'écartai du capitaine de cross.

-Jackson, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, c'est juste que je suis épuisée, mentis-je.

Il me considéra un instant.

-Allez viens, je te ramène.

* * *

Je montai les escaliers au moment où j'entendis un hurlement de loup-garou. Merde. Au même moment j'entendis Stiles s'acharner sur la porte de la chambre de Scott. Double merde. Il ne fallait pas que Stiles me voie. Je sortis par la fenêtre au bout du couloir du premier étage. Je vis Scott, torse nu -encore- et transformé, courir vers le bois. Derek avait vraiment intérêt à avoir un plan s'il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne. Je le suivis en courant. Nous arrivâmes dans la foret. Il sauta sur la voiture de Derek et regarda à l'intérieur. Il remarqua qu'elle était vide et s'enfonça dans la foret.

Il finit par s'arrêter, le regard rivé sur une veste qui devait être à Allison. _Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ J'entendis des pas sur ma droite et aperçus le loup-garou qui me fit signe de me taire.

-Où est-elle ? gronda Scott.

-Elle est en sécurité, répondit Derek. Loin de toi.

Scott observait les alentour, le cherchant du regard. Soudain, Derek lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre un arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grogna mon frère.

Je relevai la tête, entendant d'autres bruits de pas. Je ne dus pas réfléchir pour savoir que par une nuit de pleine lune, au beau milieu des bois, et surtout à une heure pareille, seuls des chasseurs pouvaient s'y « promener ».

-Silence ! ordonna Derek et je sus qu'il avait entendu la même chose. Trop tard, ils sont déjà là. Cours !

Je savais que j'aurais dû faire de même, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Scott. Il y eut un éclair et je devinais que les chasseurs avaient tiré une flèche éclair. Je fus aveuglée une seconde. Quand je recouvrai la vue, Scott se retrouvait avec une flèche dans le bras. Trois chasseurs arrivèrent, leurs armes braquées sur mon frère. J'aperçus Derek un peu plus loin et nous échangeâmes un regard.

-Attrapez-le, dit un des chasseurs.

Derek et moi nous élançâmes pour attraper chacun un des chasseurs postés en arrière et les lancer trois mètres plus loin. Le loup-garou alla libérer Scott et ils s'enfuirent, je les suivis à distance en restant cachée. Mon jumeau tomba à terre. Il reprit son souffle et s'appuya contre un arbre.

-C'étaient qui ?

-Des chasseurs. Le genre de tueur qui nous traque depuis des siècles.

-Nous traque ?! répéta Scott. Tu veux parler de toi ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça.

Le regard de Derek se durcit. Ouh… Frérot t'aurais pas dû dire ça…

-Franchement, c'est si mal que ça ? Tu vois mieux, tu entends mieux et tu es plus rapide que ce que peut espérer un être humain. La plupart des gens tuerait pour avoir ce que tu as reçu. (Une pause, et la phrase culte de Derek :) La morsure est un cadeau.

-J'en veux pas, garde-le, siffla Scott.

-Tu le voudras. T'auras besoin de moi si tu veux apprendre à le contrôler.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Scott.

-Maintenant, toi et moi nous sommes frères.

* * *

Je vis Allison passer devant Scott, assez énervée. J'écoutai, espérant qu'elle le détestait.

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'as laissé tombée à la fête._

 _-Ouais je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Sincèrement. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. J'avais une très bonne raison._

 _-T'étais malade ?_

 _-Ouais j'ai fait une attaque ça c'est sûre._

 _-Est-ce que je vais avoir une explication ?_

Même si c'était moche à dire, j'espérai qu'il dirait un mauvais truc.

 _-Tu peux juste me faire confiance pour cette fois ?_

 _-Est que je vais le regretter ?_

 _-Probablement._

 _Elle rit._

 _-Alors c'est oui ? J'ai une seconde chance ?_

 _-Bien sûr que oui._

Ils se rapprochèrent et je crus un instant qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Un klaxon retenti, attirant l'attention d'Allison. Et qui en sortit ? Le chasseur qui a tiré sur Scott l'autre soir, évidemment !

Mon jumeau dût le reconnaître aussi car il perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Je sentais que cette année n'allait pas être très reposante…

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Voilà l'autre partie du chapitre 1, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Alice et Jackson ?**

 **A votre avis qu'est-ce que l'Incident ?**

 **Alice va-t-elle révéler à Scott être un loup-garou ? Va-t-il le découvrir ?**

 **Alice va-t-elle s'entendre avec Allison ? Va-t-elle vraiment essayer de les séparer ?**

 **Et Stiles, va-t-il découvrir pour Alice ?**

 **Que de questions !**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	3. Transformations Incontrôlées

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Transformations incontrôlées**

Le coach siffla.

-Allez, on se bouge, vous allez tous passer un par un. Jackson ! Prends-en une plus longue aujourd'hui.

L'intéressé me décocha un clin d'œil avant de changer de cross. Le match commença et, évidemment, Jackson bloqua la plupart des joueurs. Je m'arrangeai pour l'acclamer aux bons moments et j'avais déjà pu voir Scott et Stiles me lancer des regards dubitatifs que j'avais fait mine d'ignorer. Derek voulait que je joue avec les nerfs de Scott ? OK, j'allais recommencer à traîner avec Jackson, Allison et avec…Lydia. Si les deux premiers ne me dérangeaient pas (Bon, OK, Allison était une Argent, mais bon…), Lydia, elle, par contre, je ne pouvais pas la supporter. Je me demandai vraiment comment ils faisaient…et je me demandai aussi comment j'allais faire pour ne pas l'égorger. J'espérai que cette situation ne s'éterniserait pas.

Je reportai mon attention sur le terrain en entendant le coach crier à mon frère de se bouger. Celui-ci s'élança à une vitesse vraiment humiliante, même pour un humain. Évidemment, Jackson le bloqua et l'envoya valser au sol. Je grimaçai.

-Hé McCall ! C'était quoi ça ? pouffa le coach.

Je vis Jackson lancer un regard moqueur à mon jumeau.

-Alors tu veux toujours être en première ligne ?

Scott se releva tandis que le capitaine s'éloignait et que le coach le rejoignait. Je vis Scott se plier en deux.

-Nan, mais je rêve. Même ma grand-mère est plus rapide que toi. Et c'est un macchabée. Alors dis-moi : tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que le cadavre de feu ma grand-mère en stade avancé de décomposition ?

J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de mon frère augmenter sensiblement en même temps qu'il répondait.

-Oui, coach.

Je me redressai vivement en remarquant qu'il avait presque grogné. Je vis que ses yeux avaient viré au doré. C'était pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Je commençai à paniquer. Je relevai la tête en entendant une voix me disant de me calmer. Je scrutai les abords du terrain tout en entendant distraitement le coach lui faire répéter. Mon regard croisa soudain celui de Derek qui se tenait aux abords de la forêt. Je soupirai et mon rythme cardiaque redescendit. Je reportai mon attention sur mon jumeau.

-Dans ce cas, recommence, disait le coach. McCall va refaire l'exercice. Remettez-vous en position.

L'équipe s'exécuta. Le sifflet retentit et Scott s'élança pour aller percuter violement Jackson. Mon frère tomba à genoux. Je dus lutter contre l'envie qui me dictait d'aller l'aider et accourus plutôt vers Jackson qui se tordait au sol en se tenant l'épaule.

-Doucement, doucement, fit le coach qui avait fait comme moi. Il va bien.

-Coach, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, dis-je. Je vais l'y amener. Tu m'entends Jackson ? Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie.

Les membres de l'équipe m'aidèrent à le relever et Danny « m'aida ». J'aurais même été capable de le porter, mais bon, il était plus grand que moi et plus lourd, alors ça aurait été un peu bizarre…

* * *

-On se voit demain ? fis-je.

-Ouais…

-Tu vas réussir à dormir ? m'enquis-je.

Il pouffa.

-Depuis quand Alice McCall s'inquiète des nuits de sommeil de moi, Jackson Whittemore ?

Je ris, mais ne répondis pas.

-Allez, repose-toi le convalescent.

-Merci, Docteur McCall.

Je raccrochai en riant. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Scott et entendis ma mère lui demander s'il avait pris de la drogue.

-Là tout de suite ? répondit-il.

Je ne sus pas si je devais me taper la tête dans le mur ou éclater de rire.

-Attends, c'est ça ta réponse ? Nan, mais je rêve. Comment ça « Là tout de suite » ? Tu veux dire que tu en as déjà pris ?

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel je me retins de lancer « Bien sûr, qu'il en a pris, comme tous les ados crétins de son âge. » Scott demanda :

-Et toi, t'en as pris ?

Silence suivi d'un soupir.

-Essaie de dormir un peu.

Maman sortit de la chambre. Je lui souris avant d'entrer à mon tour dans celle de Scott. Je fermai la porte au moment où Scott prenait l'appel vidéo de Stiles. Ce dernier pointa vers mon jumeau un pistolet vert en plastique. Je roulai des yeux. Je tirai la chaise de Scott en arrière et m'assis sur ses jambes. Il ne commenta pas, habitué. Stiles haussa un sourcil en pouffant.

-Les gars, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commençai-je. Enfin, elle est surtout mauvaise pour Scott.

Je les vis échanger un regard inquiet et me doutai qu'ils pensaient que je savais pour Scott.

-Jackson à l'épaule démise, annonçai-je avant de regarder Scott. Il va te tuer.

-C'est lui qui a fait le con, objecta Stiles tandis que mon frère soupirai de soulagement.

-Il va jouer quand même ? demanda Scott.

-Ils savent pas. Ce qui fait que samedi, ça va être à toi d'assurer.

Scott ferma les yeux en soupirant. Je me levai.

-OK, quand vous commencez à parler de cross, c'est mon signale pour m'en aller.

Je sortis et pour une fois ils ne tentèrent pas de me retenir. Je restai derrière la porte et écoutai, étant plutôt sortie en sentant l'odeur d'un certain loup-garou.

Il y eut un léger silence que mon frère brisa.

-Bah quoi ? On dirait que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et merde ! Allez accouche !

Après un « quoi ? » de la part de mon frère, j'entendis un bruit de choc. _Si Derek pouvait éviter de casser Scott en deux, ce serait sympa,_ songeai-je.

-Je t'ai vu sur le terrain aujourd'hui, gronda l'aîné.

-Quoi ?! Je comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?!

-Tu t'es transformé devant tout le monde. Et s'ils découvrent ce que tu es, alors ils sauront pour moi aussi et pour toute notre race. En plus des chasseurs, ce sera le monde entier qui sera à nos trousses.

-J'te promets…j'te jure que personne n'a rien vu. Personne.

-J'espère pour toi. Écoute-moi attentivement. Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de jouer samedi. Ou je te tue de mes propres mains.

Puis plus rien en dehors du souffle saccadé de mon jumeau.

-Scott ? Ca va ? demandai-je de derrière la porte.

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Je suis juste tombé de ma chaise.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, en me disant que même si je n'avais pas su ce qu'il venait de se passer et que j'avais été humaine, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et vis Derek, nullement surprise. Je refermai derrière moi.

-Tu sais que t'es flippant quand tu t'y mets ?

* * *

-Monsieur McCall, on va voir si vous êtes aussi malin que votre sœur, dit le professeur alors que je venais de finir mon calcul. Au tableau ! Melle Martin, allez faire l'autre.

Scott se leva et je lui donnai ma craie avec un sourire d'encouragement –aussi bien pour le calcul que pour Lydia-.

 _-Il paraît que tu joues pas demain, commença-t-elle, c'est juste une rumeur ?_

 _-Il se peut que je joue pas._

 _-Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu te dégonfles ? siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais. T'avais moins de scrupule sur le terrain quand t'as percuté mon petit-copain._

Scott lui jeta un regard choqué.

 _-Il s'est fait mal tout seul en se jetant sur moi._

La rousse soupira.

 _-Jackson va jouer demain. Mais pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et moi je préfère mon petit-ami au maximum de ses performances._

Je manquai de m'étrangler en comprenant le sous-entendu. Scott aussi fit une drôle de tête.

 _-Si tu le dis…_

Lydia lui offrit son meilleur regard de garce et la voix qui allait avec, évidemment…

 _-Je sors avec le capitaine de l'équipe. Et s'ils commencent la saison en tant que perdants, je deviens la copine du capitaine des_ loosers _. T'imagine la honte ? s'écria-t-elle._

Je dus me mordre la langue –avec mes crocs, ce qui est assez douloureux- pour m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Ne pensait-elle donc qu'à sa popularité ?

 _-Perdre un match ça n'a jamais tué personne, répliqua mon frère._

Scott : 1 ; Lydia : 0.

 _-…ça peut même sauver des vies parfois._

 _-Très bien. Ne joue pas. L'équipe gagnera sans toi. De toute façon on a prévu de sortir en suite. Je pourrais présenter Allison à tous les mecs canons de l'équipe Pendant que Scott McCall regardera un porno dans sa petite chambre._

Il fallait que je sois là, ce jour-là. Pour m'arranger que les dires de Lydia se réalisent. Je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'Allison sorte avec mon frère…mais j'avais quelque chose contre le fait qu'une chasseuse sorte avec mon loup-garou de frère.

Lydia finit son problème, posa la craie, se frotta les mains et repartit s'asseoir. Le professeur soupira.

-Monsieur McCall, vous n'êtes définitivement pas prêt de résoudre votre problème.

-Ouais, m'en parlez pas…

* * *

-Du nouveau concernant l'alpha ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le perron de la maison Hale.

-Ca ne te concerne pas, répondit Derek.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Non, un nouvel alpha veut probablement me tuer, il a mordu mon frère mais ça ne me concerne pas ! criai-je.

Le loup-garou soupira.

-Je n'ai rien de tangible pour l'instant, ça te va ?!

-Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux…

Cette phrase me rappela une scène quelques années plus tôt. Scott et moi avions mis Stiles au défi de voler des menottes à son père. Il y était arrivé sans problème. Ensuite, il m'avait défiée d'aller les remettre…alors que son père était dans la pièce adjacente. Au début, je m'étais dégonflée, mais Scott et Stiles m'avaient eu à l'usure et j'avais accepté. Quand j'étais revenue, mon jumeau m'avait applaudie et notre meilleure amie m'avait dit cette fameuse phrase avec une expression pour le moins…amusante… Son visage à ce moment-là m'apparut et je ne pus retenir un fou-rire.

Je tentai de me ressaisir : en vain. Derek haussa un sourcil –ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy-.

-Alice ?

Mon hilarité redoubla sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Derek se planta devant moi.

-Alice, tu te sens bien ?

-Très bien, réussis-je à articuler. Je sais pas ce que j'ai…

Le loup-garou releva brusquement la tête. Il grogna ce qui me fit pouffer –pas que j'aie arrêté…-.

-Et merde, ton frère. Il choisit vraiment ses moments celui-là…

-Hé ! Je t'interdis de parler de Scott comme ça ! m'exclamai-je, peu crédible à cause de mon hilarité.

Il roula des yeux avant de me prendre le bras pour me relever.

-Allez, mademoiselle je-sais-pas-pourquoi-je-ris, rentre avant que ton idiot de frère te voie. Et essaie de te calmer.

Il me poussa à l'intérieur et mon rire se tarit légèrement.

-Derek ! hurla-t-on à l'extérieur. Derek !

Je reconnus la voix de Scott ainsi que son odeur. Derek sortit.

-Je t'interdis de les approcher ! Laisse-les tranquilles ! Elles savent rien.

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que « Elles » signifiait « Allison et moi ». Je me demandai pourquoi il me mêlait à ça avant de me rappeler que mon odeur était assez forte ici.

 _-Ah oui ? lança Derek. C'est toi qui le dis. Il suffit que ton petit copain Stiles joue les experts en loup-garou et ça y est monsieur à la science infuse. Moi je dois garder les yeux ouverts pour nous deux._

 _Pour nous trois s'il-te-plaît, et je t'aide !_ Je dus plaquer une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un nouveau fou-rire.

 _-Imagine un peu, continua Derek, t'es sur le terrain, en plein match_ , _ton agressivité prend le dessus et tu te transformes à la vue de tout le monde. (_ Il marqua une pause.) _Ta mère. Ta sœur. Tous tes amis. Et en quelques secondes…tout s'écroule, et ce par ta faute._

Et il était de retour dans la maison. Voyant que j'allais parler, il me bâillonna avec sa main si bien que je dus retenir une violente envie de la mordre. Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Mais encore ? fis-je quand il eut enlevé sa main.

-Ton frère était encore là. Il a déjà senti ton odeur alors si, en plus, il t'entendait tu étais grillée.

Je le fixai une seconde avant de pouffer.

-C'est pas que t'as dit que Stiles était le « petit-copain » de Scott ?

Il grogna et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer dehors.

-Ca y est, tu m'énerves. Je te ramène chez toi et je te promets que je vais finir par t'égorger.

Il continua à m'entraîner vers sa voiture. Plus nous avançâmes, plus mon rire se calma.

Derek s'arrêta et me lança un regard interrogateur.

-T'es calmée ou tu fais juste une pause ?

Je souris.

-Je crois que ça va.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Suis-moi.

Il repartit en courant dans l'autre sens. Je grognai et le suivis. Il m'entraîna sur le coté de la maison et je fus reprise d'un violent fou-rire. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira.

-Ca va. J'ai compris ce qui t'arrive.

Le loup-garou m'entraîna loin de la maison et mon rire se calma à nouveau.

-Bon Derek, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il m'arrive moi.

-J'ai mis de l'aconit là où j'ai enterré ma sœur.

-Ouais, j'ai senti. Et en quoi ça concerne mes fou-rires ?

Il roula des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'avais toujours pas compris.

-Tu connais l'effet de l'aconit sur nous ? (J'acquiesçai.) A petite dose, l'aconit peut avoir sur nous des effets assez étranges. Toi, ça te fais rire.

-Et ça n'a pas d'effet sur toi parce que tes sens sont moins développer que les miens, complétai-je.

-T'as tout compris, soupira Derek. Sinon comment tu te débrouilles pour énerver ton frère ? Je t'ai vu traîné avec un mec qui a tout l'air d'un crétin. Encore plus que Scott je veux dire.

-Et c'est pas…, commençai-je avant de me rappeler que je détestais Jackson. Si en fait c'est un crétin fini doublé d'un connard égocentrique, triplé d'un…

-C'est bon j'ai compris, m'interrompis Derek. Je ne te poserais plus ce genre de question.

Je ris.

-Va falloir t'y faire, Derek. : faut pas posé de question comme ça à une fille quand ça concerne un de ses anciens meilleurs amis.

-Ou ses ex ? fit-il en me décochant un sourire narquois.

-Tais-toi.

-Et on dirait que j'ai raison en plus.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Et justement je dois y aller, je vais à l'entraînement de cross. On se voit demain ?

-Ouais, sois à l'heure cette fois.

Je me raidis en remarquant son sourire sadique.

-J'ai peur… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Tu verras bien.

 _Oh je le sens mal…_

* * *

-Encore merci d'être venue, fit Jackson.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je en souriant. Tu connais mon coté sadique, j'aime bien te voir mettre la pâtée aux autres.

-« Mettre la pâtée » ? gloussa-t-il en s'appuyant contre sa voiture. C'est quoi cette expression ?

Je donnai une bourrade dans son épaule valide.

-C'est mon expression.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je n'aurai pas la conscience tranquille de te laisser rentrée à pied alors qu'il fait noir.

Je posai une main sur mon cœur.

-Oh…tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est trop chou, fis-je avec une voix niaise.

Nous rîmes avant de monter. Arrivés devant la maison, je vis la Jeep de Stiles garée dans l'allée et Scott appuyé contre la portière conducteur. Jackson coupa le moteur et le regard de mon frère se tourna immédiatement vers nous. Je me penchai et lui fis la bise.

-On se voit au match ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Je compte sur toi pour mettre la pâtée à vos adversaires !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. J'ouvris la portière pour descendre mais le jeune homme me retint par le bras.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver Alice-Malice.

Je souris.

-A moi aussi, fis-je en ne mentant pas totalement.

Je sortis de la voiture, fermai la portière. Jackson démarra et klaxonna. Je lui fis un signe de la main. Je remontai l'allée.

-Tu m'expliques ? fit Scott, protecteur.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Jackson, bordel ? s'écria Stiles, scandalisé.

-J'étais à l'entraînement de cross. Où vous n'étiez pas d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je en regardant Scott.

-On avait des devoirs, répondit-il.

 _Ouais, c'est ça…_

-Et moi je suis la fée des dents, fis-je en roulant des yeux. Mais bon, si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, seuls à la maison, c'est votre droit.

Je lus dans les yeux de Stiles qu'il avait compris et il me dévisagea, scandalisé. Scott, lui, mit plus de temps à comprendre. Je leur décochai mon meilleur sourire narquois et entrait dans la maison.

La véritable Alice McCall renaissait de ses cendres.

* * *

Je grognai en sentant mon dos heurter violemment le sol. Je sautai sur mes pieds sans tenir des comptes des points lumineux qui dansaient déjà dans mon champ de vision et me mis en position d'attaque. Un poing fila vers moi. Je l'attrapai et m'en servis pour faire passer son propriétaire par-dessus mon épaule et pour le jeter au sol. Manœuvre qui réussit parfaitement. Première fois de la journée où je réussissais à le mettre à terre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une mini danse de la joie…ce qui me valut de percuter un arbre. Je m'écroulai, épuisée. Je portai ma main à ma tête et découvris mes doigts couverts de sang.

Derek se planta devant moi, crocs et griffes rétractés.

-10 minutes. C'est pathétique.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

-J'ai tenu 10 minutes, c'est déjà très bien.

Il roula des yeux.

-Au fait évite de faire…ce que tu as fait quand tu te bats avec quelqu'un. Tu ne fais plus attention à ton adversaire quand tu fais ça.

-Alors déjà, c'était une danse de la joie. Et ensuite, je ne ferai pas ça avec un vrai adversaire.

Derek haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas un vrai adversaire peut-être ?

 _Oh je sens que je vais le regretter._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur moi. J'esquivai en faisant une roulade avant. Je me relevai d'un bond et me mis à courir. Derek commença à me courser. Je décidai de lui tendre un piège. J'accélérai et me mis à courir à quatre pattes. Pas très sexy on est d'accord, mais comme ça, j'allais plus vite que lui. Ayant pris assez d'avance, je me servis de mon élan pour grimper dans un arbre. Je me plaquai contre le tronc et attendis qu'il arrive. Je me préparai à sauter. 5,4,3,2,… Je sautai et atterris sur son dos. Nous roulâmes au sol. J'avais le dessus quand je relevai brusquement la tête. Derek m'asséna un violent coup de poing. Je grimaçai et le repoussai. Je sautai sur mes pieds, fermai les yeux et écoutai. Des sirènes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-La police. Et elle vient par ici.

Le loup-garou grogna.

-Et merde. Je vais retourner à la maison. Cache-toi.

Je le retins par le bras.

-Attends. Scott et Stiles ne sont pas loin. Je sens leurs odeurs. Et si on provoquait un peu mon frère ?

Derek sourit.

-N'en fais pas trop quand même, je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes à cause de toi. Mais, à mon avis les flics sont là pour moi et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Au cas où j'aurais un problème tu as carte blanche et arrange toi pour qu'il ne joue pas tantôt.

J'hochai la tête.

* * *

Je me cachai derrière un arbre et regardai ce qu'il se passait. Je vis un Derek menotté suivre des flics. Bon, ben on dirait que j'ai carte blanche. Je cherchai le regard de Derek.

-Tu vas savoir te sortir de là ?

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Ok. Je m'occupe de Scott. Ca risque d'être amusant.

Je le vis esquisser un très léger sourire. Je repérais mon frère accoudé à la Jeep de Stiles mais ne voyais pas ce dernier. Je me fis une légère entaille au bras pour que Scott sente l'odeur du sang.

Et c'est partit.

J'inspirai profondément et marchait en titubant vers Scott. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Je le regardai dans les yeux une seconde avant de m'écrouler et de fermer les yeux.

-Alice !

Je l'entendis se précipiter vers moi. Il me remit sur le dos et mit ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Alice ! Alice ! Tu m'entends ?

Je clignai des yeux.

-Scott ?

Je le vis lever un regard furieux vers la voiture de police. Derek suivait toute la scène avec un léger sourire satisfait et provocateur. Visiblement, il avait compris mon idée. Je lui décochai un clin d'œil de manière à ce que mon jumeau ne puisse pas le voir. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur moi et m'aida à me relever. Il baissa les yeux vers mon top qui était assez bien déchiré. Sûrement l'escalade de l'arbre. Il le foudroya à nouveau du regard, d'autant plus que je devais bien avoir son odeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas trop…Je faisais mon jogging et puis plus rien. Je crois que je suis tombée et que j'ai dû me cogner la tête.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue l'ancienne Alice, mais je préfère largement celle-ci,_ dit Derek si bas que seul un alpha pouvait l'entendre.

Je dus me retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Je fis mine de vouloir me lever et Scott m'y aida avant de me forcer à m'asseoir sur le capot de la Jeep.

Je remarquai que Stiles était dans la voiture de police, en train de parler à Derek. Le regard de ce dernier était rivé sur moi et celui de Stiles faisait des allers-retours entre mon frère et moi. Je pouvais clairement entendre son rythme cardiaque accélérer de plus en plus. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient en me doutant du contenu. L'hyperactif finit par sortir quand son père l'entraîna par le bras. Je reportai mon attention sur Scott dont le regard soucieux ne me quittait plus. Il devait sentir l'odeur de sang mais n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la provenance –normal, j'avais cicatrisé-.

-Tu es sûre que tu es tombée ? Quelque chose ne t'a pas attaquée ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis tombée. Je me suis sûrement pris le pied dans une racine.

* * *

Je suivis maman dans les gradins en cherchant Scott et Jackson du regard. Nous fîmes un signe de la main à mon frère qui nous le rendis. Il me détailla du regard comme pour chercher encore une éventuelle blessure. Je vis Lydia attraper Scott par le bras.

- _Scott. Tu veux bien me rappeler la règle numéro 1 ?_

 _-Euh…L'important c'est de participer ?_

 _Elle ricana._

 _-Les_ loosers _c'est vraiment la honte._

Elle tapa sur son maillot et partit s'asseoir près d'Allison. Celle-ci m'aperçut et me fis signe. Je lui répondis et nous échangeâmes un sourire. Je repérais Jackson assis sur le banc à coté du coach. J'espérai que ça irait. Pour Jackson, mais surtout pour Scott.

-Tu as l'air tendue, me dit maman.

-C'est la première fois que Scott joue en première ligne, plaisantai-je. J'ai peur du massacre.

Elle rit.

L'arbitre siffla et les joueurs se positionnèrent. J'eus la déception de voir que Scott _et_ Jackson allait jouer. C'était risqué. Moins pour Jackson que pour Scott, mais quand même. Le capitaine eut la balle en premier. Scott fit signe pour une passe, mais les joueurs l'ignorèrent. Scott et Jackson repérèrent la balle en même temps et se jetèrent dessus. Jackson poussa violemment mon frère qui alla s'étaler au sol. Maman et moi grimaçâmes –moi pour la forme, je l'admets-. Le capitaine eut donc la balle et marqua. Je me levai.

-Wouw ! Vas-y Jackson !

Jackson me lança un sourire tandis que Scott me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Son regard passa soudain à l'autre bout des gradins. Je regardai…pour voir Allison et Lydia lever une pancarte avec écrit « On t'aime Jackson ! ». Je remarquai de l'agitation dans un groupe de joueur de Beacon Hills.

 _-Jackson l'important c'est pas de gagner ? demandait Danny._

 _-Mais je vous promets qu'on va gagner ! Tu vas m'écouter, oui ! Maintenant répète ce que j'ai dit._

 _-Aucune balle à McCall._

Visiblement Scott aussi l'avait entendu. Je vis ses yeux virer au doré une seconde et me redressai. C'était vraiment pas bon !

Alors que le match allait reprendre et que Scott était aux bords de la perte de contrôle –et parallèlement moi aux bords de la panique-, Lydia et Allison levèrent une nouvelle pancarte sur Jackson. Le match reprit…et Scott sauta littéralement _au-dessus_ d'un joueur pour attraper la balle au vol. Il réussit à éviter tous ses adversaires et marqua. Le publique l'acclama.

-Qu'on passe les balles à McCall, cria même le coach ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

Nouvelle balle.

-Je rêve où le joueur adverse vient de faire une passe à Scott ? fit maman.

-Nan, tu rêves pas.

Scott tira et…la balle passa _au travers_ de la crosse du gardien de but. Nouvelles acclamations.

-C'est mon fils, ça ?

Je ris devant l'expression de maman.

Nouvelle balle. Je me raidis et sentis mon contrôle faiblir en voyant Scott, presque entièrement transformé, regarder les joueurs adverses.

-Trouve ton ancre, murmurai-je en espérant qu'il m'entendrait.

Au diable Derek ! Si Scott tuait quelqu'un ici, c'est sur moi que ça allait retomber. Deux joueurs s'élancèrent vers mon jumeau qui tira et marqua. 6 : 5. Beacon Hills avait gagné. Je me levai et applaudis vivement. Je courus vers le terrain et vis Scott partir vers le lycée. Je me dirigeai vers Jackson.

Je remarquai que le shérif était au téléphone et avait l'air préoccupé. J'écoutai un peu et soupirai de soulagement. La corps de Laura Hale avait été autopsié et le légiste avait déclaré que le meurtrier était un animal et non un humain. Donc Derek était relâché.

Je manquai de m'écrouler de soulagement.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Derek :**

Derek recula dans l'ombre des arbres quand il sentit une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Alice. Il crut un instant qu'elle venait vers lui avant de la voir courir vers le joueur sur le terrain.

-Jackson !

Il ne put s'empêcher de les écouter. C'était donc lui le fameux Jackson. Ce dernier prit la jeune McCall dans ses bras et la souleva quelques secondes.

- _T'as été génial !_

 _-Ouais, je sais, répondit-il avec une voix de crétin fini._

Il la reposa et elle le réprimanda du regard.

Si Alice savait que le loup-garou était là, elle n'en montra rien. Sûrement ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué.

- _Mais je te trouverais encore plus génial si tu laissais tes joueurs faire des passes à mon petit frère la prochaine fois._

Scott avait joué. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de moyen de l'en empêcher. Ou peut-être ne s'en était-elle pas préoccupée ? Non, Alice était jeune mais pas idiote comme Scott.

 _-Ton petit frère ? fit Jackson, ne relevant pas. N'êtes-vous pas censé être des jumeaux ?_

 _Elle rit._

 _-J'ai onze minutes de plus que lui ! Et puis je suis la plus mature de nous deux._

 _-Pas de beaucoup alors, répliqua Jackson._

Derek eut envie de le frapper, Alice était l'adolescente la plus mature qu'il ait vu. Elle frappa le jeune homme au bras.

- _Hé ! Je le suis toujours plus que toi !_

 _Il ricana._

 _-C'est ce qu'on verra._

La louve-garou roula des yeux.

- _Alors M. Mature, et si on allait fêter votre victoire ?_

 _-J'ai déjà dit non à Lydia alors…_

La jeune fille l'interrompit.

- _Tu sais je ne pensais pas spécialement à sortir. On peut très bien aller chez toi et regarder un film comme on faisait avant._

Il sourit.

- _Pas de problème. Laisse-moi aller me rhabiller._

 _-Je t'attends à ta voiture._

Ils repartirent chacun de leurs cotés. Derek allait repartir quand il entendit la voix d'Alice.

- _Ca ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres M. Hale._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, elle n'était plus une débutante.

-Parlez pour vous Melle McCall. Moi, je m'assure que vous ne faîtes pas de bêtises.

Alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout du terrain, elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Le couple Scott/Allison n'est pas trop en avant dans ce chapitre. J'ai plus mis l'accent sur Jackson et Derek, mais je vais essayer de mettre Allison et Stiles plus en avant dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez des moments Derek/Alice ? Personnellement je me suis bien marrée en les écrivant. Surtout le moment où Alice fait croire à Scott que Derek l'a agressée...et aussi le moment de la danse de la victoire. Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre en général ?**

 **Avez-vous une demande particulière pour un des prochains chapitres ? Concernant Derek ? Jackson ? Lydia ? Un passage du point de vue de Jackson peut-être?**

 **J'ai créé un blog où je mettrai des bonus sur mes fanfictions. Pour cette fic, je pensais peut-être faire des anecdotes sur l'amitié Alice/Jackson ou Alice/Scott/Stiles, rien n'est encore prêt mais voilà, allez faire un tour quand vous avez le temps ce serait sympa.**

 **Le lien est sur mon profil (enlevez les espaces).**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	4. Annonce - pas un chapitre

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Premièrement, Bonne Année ! Bonne santé et tout ce que vous voulez !**

 **Deuxièmement, réponse à la review de Calliope :** Merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, l'odorat… Tu as tout-à-fait raison… Mais on va dire que Scott n'est pas encore assez doué pour s'en rendre compte… Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler…

 **Troisièmement, j'ai un gros problème : je n'ai absolument aucune idée pour cet épisode (L'Appel de la Meute) …et j'en ai plein pour celui d'après (48h).**

 **Je n'arrive pas à écrire ce chapitre et je voudrais savoir si cela vous dérangerait vraiment si je passais cet épisode ? Parce que c'est une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et que visiblement vous aimez beaucoup.**

 **Alors j'ai décidé de vous laissez choisir. Je passe directement à 48h ou je fais quand même celui-ci ?**

 **Répondez SVP, même si c'est pour me dire que vous vous en foutez que je fais comme je veux…**

 **Je tiens à préciser que si vous me dîtes que vous voulez que je fasse quand même l'Appel de la Meute, je promets de le faire, mais il sera probablement moins bien -et plus court- que les autres. Et si vous choisissez 48h, j'ai pas mal d'idées qui, je pense, devraient vous plaire, avec un nouveau P.O.V. Derek, peut-être un Stiles et peut-être un Jackson (sur la demande de** _ **Gilly 090018**_ **).**

 **Si vous votez pour l'Appel de la Meute –ou même pour un autre épisode- et que vous avez une demande particulière, n'hésitez pas, je ferais mon possible.**

 **Voilà, je ferais à la majorité (si ça tombe il n'y aura qu'un vote, mais je peux toujours rêver XD), j'arrêterais les votes vendredi prochain (15/01) .**

 **Et pour terminer, un grooooooos merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, l'ont mise en favoris et qui ont reviewer, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Et pour ça je vous fais plein de groooooos bisous et de groooosses gâtées ! (OK, j'arrête ^^)**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	5. 48h - Partie 1

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Pour commencer, un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci aux quelques personnes qui ont "voté". Vous étiez plus ou moins du même avis donc ça m'arrangeait et donc j'ai fait 48h . (Ca fait beaucoup de "donc" tout ça...^^) Je ne poste pas le chapitre complet tout simplement parce que j'en suis déjà à 6 pages contre seulement 16 minutes de l'épisode. Alors avant de me retrouver à vous faire lire 18 pages en une fois, je me suis dit que j'allais déjà poster ça. Je sais, pas beaucoup de P.O.V. Alice, mais plusieurs P.O.V. Derek, Scott, Stiles et Jackson. Voilà, maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 **Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 3 A :**

 **48h - première partie**

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point.

D'abord Scott rêvait qu'il tuait Allison dans un bus scolaire. Ensuite il s'avérait que le chauffeur dudit bus s'était fait attaquer et était gravement blessé. Si depuis qu'il avait été mordu Scott avait réussi à mener la vie dure à mes nerfs, là, il les avait carrément fait lâcher.

Mon frère, depuis l'incident du bus s'était résolu à laisser Derek l'aider ce qui était en soit une bonne chose.

Peut-être bien la seule de toute cette histoire.

Enfin bref, il avait suivi le conseil de Derek et mon jumeau avait réussi à se rappeler avoir assisté à la scène qu'il avait rêvé avec en acteurs principaux, l'alpha et le chauffeur. Derek avait donc décidé de tuer ce dernier. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre le loup-garou il y a plusieurs mois.

Ca, c'était pour le coté « lycanthropique » de mon frère.

Du coté de Derek et de notre recherche sur l'identité de l'alpha… Rien. Nada. Niet. Le néant total et absolu. Oh ça y est, je me mets à parler comme Stiles… Ah si, un chasseur –alias Chris Argent- avait dégommé la Camaro de Derek. La pauvre… Je parle de la voiture, pas de Derek. Lui, il a largement les moyens de la faire réparer ou même d'en racheter une.

Sinon du coté « relation social », j'avais réussi à échapper à une soirée bowling avec Scott, Jackson, Lydia et Allison grâce à une séance d'entraînement avec Derek –je ne l'avais jamais autant adoré qu'à ce moment-. J'ai passé énormément de temps avec Jackson ces derniers jours et sa compagnie me devenait de plus en plus agréable –même si je ne l'avais toujours pas pardonné-.

Et dernier point -le plus alarmant- : Scott et Allison s'étaient embrassés.

Vous vous demandez sûrement en quoi cela est un problème ? Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Scott est un loup-garou. Allison est la fille d'un chasseur de loup-garou –et en est probablement une-. Voilà le _léger_ problème.

Sinon, à mes yeux, ils forment un couple mignon tout plein…du moment qu'il y a 100 km d'écart entre eux. OK, j'exagère. 50 km.

* * *

Enfin tout ceci n'expliquaient toujours pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer au point où je me retrouvai à courir sur les toits de Beacon Hills, aux coté de Derek, sur les talons d'un loup-garou alpha qui avait déjà tenté de me tuer.

Pour faire court, Derek avait réussi, je ne sais comment, à pister l'alpha et…nous étions en train de le courser.

Nous avions perdu l'alpha de vue, c'est pourquoi nous faisions appel à notre odorat et à notre ouïe. Ayant les sens plus développés que Derek, j'étais légèrement devant lui, pour lui indiquer le chemin. J'entendis un bruit de choc métallique. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un coup de feu qui me fit sursauter. Je m'arrêtai une seconde. Un deuxième coup de feu. Derek faillit me rentrer dedans. Une voix de femme cria :

-Allez, viens ! Amène-toi !

Le loup-garou me secoua légèrement.

-Bon sang, Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on va le perdre !

-T'as pas entendu ? murmurai-je.

Il ne me prêta pas attention et se remit à courir pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Je baissai les yeux et vis Derek s'accroupir pour toucher de légère trace de sang. Au même moment, un hurlement de loup fit briller mes yeux. Derek et moi relevâmes la tête de concert et avisâmes l'alpha qui semblait nous narguer. Évidemment, mon « entraîneur » s'élança.

-Derek !

Me doutant qu'il ne m'écouterait pas, je m'élançai à sa suite. Je sautai par-dessus plusieurs bennes à ordures et nous courûmes sur plusieurs mètres, juste derrière l'entrepôt. Le loup-garou escalada la façade d'une maison et je l'imitai. Il ralentit quelques secondes sur les toits, cherchant l'alpha des yeux. Je fus à peine à sa hauteur qu'il accélérait déjà, sautant du toit vers un autre, trois mètres plus loin. Je faillis m'arrêter, me disant que je n'arriverais pas à sauter cette distance, avant de me rappeler que j'étais une alpha et que si Derek y arrivait, j'y arriverais sans problème. Je sautai…

…et tombai violemment au sol.

 **P.O.V. Scott :**

Scott s'appuya contre le mur et observa la jeune femme qui conversait avec Chris.

-Désolé, mais pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu ranges le fusil d'assaut avant que quelqu'un ne te voit, disait Chris.

-Mon frère dans toute sa splendeur, ricana-t-elle. Chris, il y en avait trois.

 _Trois ?_

-L'alpha ?

-J'en sais rien. L'un deux a essayé de me tuer.

-Et l'un d'eux doit nous servir à trouver l'autre, répliqua Chris. Si tu l'as tué on fait comment ?

-Excuse-moi de m'être défendue, mais c'était lui ou moi dans le cas présent. Et puis, il reste toujours le troisième.

Chris réfléchit et regarda autour de lui.

-Combien de temps il a ? soupira-t-il.

-Là, comme ça, je dirais 48 heures. Maximum.

 **P.O.V. Derek :**

Derek s'arrêta en ne sentant plus la présence d'Alice derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. Personne. Il regarda devant lui et hésita entre poursuivre l'alpha et chercher Alice. Il avait entendu un coup de feu. Il soupira et fit demi-tour.

-Alice ?

Pas de réponse.

Sûrement ne l'avait-elle pas entendu.

Il continua à avancer en observant les alentours. Il finit par arriver à l'endroit où ils avaient sauté.

-Alice ?

Il sauta sur un conteneur en sentant l'odeur de la louve-garou. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un faible gémissement. Il sauta au sol et aperçut Alice, étendue à terre. Il se précipita vers elle. La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard légèrement brumeux, comme si elle avait perdu connaissance –ce qui était possible vu la hauteur d'où elle était tombée-. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et à s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle respirait vite et gémit de douleur.

-Tu as quelques chose de casser ? s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua la tête avant de désigner son bras droit, les dents serrées. Le loup-garou regarda son bras et vit un trou dans son gilet. Il remonta la manche et vit une blessure semblable à un impacte de balle. Étonnement, il n'y avait pas de sang…et une légère fumée bleue s'élevait de la plaie. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Alors ? souffla Alice. C'est grave ?

-Non, mentit-il. Ca n'en a pas l'air. Seulement la balle est allée assez loin. Tu cicatrises bien, tu ne devrais plus rien avoir d'ici demain matin.

Rien ne servait de la faire paniquer.

Il se releva et l'aida à se lever. Elle grimaça, mais semblait tenir sur ses jambes. C'était bon signe.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici. Je te ramène chez toi.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Alice :**

Je grognai en sentant une main me secouer légèrement l'épaule. Un léger rire me répondit.

-Tu t'es entraînée ? Tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à un ours.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis maman qui me souriait…ainsi que la chambre derrière elle tournoyer. Je serrai les paupières.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si, t'inquiète, je suis juste crevée.

Je rabattis la couette et me levai. Je tanguai. Maman me stabilisa et me força à m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es toute blanche.

Je fermai les yeux, ayant toujours le vertige.

-Je crois que je fais une chute de tension, fis-je.

En vérité je n'y croyais absolument pas, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Les loups-garou, encore moins les alphas, ne tombaient pas malade ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras en songeant à ma blessure. Je ne voyais que ça. Mais je n'allais pas dire à ma mère, infirmière de surcroît, que sa louve-garou de fille s'était prise une balle tirée par une chasseuse de loup-garou, alors qu'elle traquait un loup-garou alpha qui avait très probablement transformé son fils en loup-garou. Non, ça n'allait définitivement pas le faire.

Elle posa une main sur mon front.

-Tu es brûlante ! Tu restes ici aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être rester…

Je tentai de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Je la suivis des yeux avant de laisser retomber ma tête contre mon oreiller et de retomber dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Jackson :**

Jackson ferma son casier, quand un mec super bizarre lui demanda :

-Où est Alice McCall ?

Il le considéra une seconde. Que voulait-il à Alice ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais à toi ? fit le capitaine de cross.

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé poliment, gronda le mec. Et je le ferai pas deux fois.

Jackson ricana. Était-il sérieux ? Il comprit que le mec était probablement le dealer de Scott. Le jeune homme se promit de ne surtout pas lui dire où était Alice tandis que des scénarios plus sordides les uns que les autres défilaient dans son esprits.

-On joue les gros durs ? Dis-moi ce que son frère t'a promis. Et qu'est-ce que tu vends à Scott. Est-ce que c'est des anabolisants ? Des hormones de croissance ?

-Genre stéroïdes ? fit le mec, l'air moqueur.

-Nan, qu'est-ce que tu crois, genre boîte de cookie. Il faut un dessin pour que tu comprennes ?

Le mec sembla perdre patience et plaqua violemment son visage contre son casier. Jackson sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer la nuque.

-Où est Alice McCall ? répéta-t-il, menaçant.

-Elle est pas au lycée ! Elle est pas venue !

Le mec le lâcha et s'en alla. Jackson porta une main à sa nuque en grimaçant. Quand il enleva sa main, il constata que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce taré ?

 **P.O.V. Derek :**

Derek s'adossa au mur et sortit son téléphone. Il chercha le numéro d'Alice et appela. Pas de réponse. Il réessaya. Toujours rien. Il retint un grognement. Le loup-garou rangea son téléphone en se maudissant de ne pas être resté avec la jeune fille. Il écouta pour tenter de localiser Scott. Il allait peut-être devoir lui révéler la nature de sa jumelle, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option. Il n'entendit d'abord rien d'intéressant avant de surprendre une conversation entre deux jeunes filles.

-Scott vient chez toi ?

-Oui, mais c'est juste pour réviser, dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de la fille Argent.

-Les révisions ça ce terminent toujours par autre chose. C'est comme prendre un bain à deux. Il y a toujours une main qui traîne.

-Et en termes plus claires ? demanda Argent, et Derek se dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas très maligne.

-Et en termes plus claires…il vaut mieux sortir couvert. C'est tout.

Un léger blanc suivi d'un rire. La première enchaîna.

-Réveille-toi, Blanche Neige, j'te parle de capotes.

-Ah…On est sorti ensemble qu'une fois, t'es dingue !

-Faut te décoincer un peu, donne-lui un avant goût.

-Je veux bien…enfin…mais tu crois pas que ça peut déraper ?

Nouveau rire.

-Je rêve… T'es vraiment à cran on dirait.

-Ben…je sais pas….Il est différent. En arrivant ici, je m'étais fixée de règles : pas de copains jusqu'à la fac à cause de tout ces déménagements. (Une pause.) Et puis…je l'ai rencontré. Et il m'a plu. J'en sais rien, c'est difficile à expliquer.

-Pas du tout, répondit la première. Ton cerveau est plein de phényléthylamines.

-Pardon ?

-Bon, alors écoute. Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

Une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit du loup-garou. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur Scott.

-Juste après les cours.

La sonnerie fit brusquement sursauter Derek. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur les oreilles.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Alice :**

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Je n'avais plus la tête qui tournait. C'était bon signe. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 11h48. Je n'avais plus dormi aussi tard depuis une éternité. Je me levai et me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes et déroulai le bandage qui était imbibé de sang. Je vis la blessure pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air très grave, mais elle saignait assez fort et je remarquai de légères traces noires le long de la blessure. Je tendis la main vers mon téléphone pour demander à Derek ce qu'il en pensait avant de me raviser. Je n'allais pas l'emmerder avec ça. Sûrement était-ce normal. Je décidai plutôt de prendre une douche et d'enfiler un jogging avant de m'affaler devant la télé. Après tout une journée normale à ne rien faire me ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Stiles:**

Stiles grimpa dans sa voiture avant de faire un bond de 2 mètres -manquant de se prendre le toit de sa Jeep- en apercevant Derek.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais t'es taré !

Scott apparut à la fenêtre de la Jeep en l'entendant crier. Il avisa Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-J'ai reçu une balle, fit Derek.

-T'as l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une balle, commenta Stiles.

…ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier du loup-garou et une ignorance totale de Scott.

-Ca devrait cicatriser, fit celui-ci.

-Pas avec ça, répondit Derek. C'était pas le même genre de balle.

 **P.O.V. Derek :**

En vérité, le loup-garou n'était pas certain du genre de balle que s'était prise Alice, même s'il en avait bien une petite idée.

-C'était une balle en argent ? fit Stiles.

Derek dut se retenir de rouler des yeux.

-Mais non, pauvre crétin.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Scott. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait 48 heures.

Le loup-garou braqua son regard sur Scott. 48 heures !

-Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ?

-Celle qui t'a tiré dessus.

Derek fit mine de réfléchir. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir garder le secret d'Alice très longtemps.

-Trouve-moi quel genre de balle ils ont utilisé, dit-il à Scott.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?

Il hésita une seconde à lui dire avant de se raviser.

-T'as besoin de moi.

Il vit Scott hésiter.

-Très bien, je ferais ce que je pourrais. Stiles, tu l'emmènes.

-Bah, merci hein. Sympa. Bonjour le cadeau.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Stiles :**

-Merci, Scott, marmonna Stiles en voyant un SMS de Scott lui demandant plus de temps.

Il regarda Derek.

-Et si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout ça m'arrangerait. Bon, où est-ce que je t'emmène ? Chez toi ?

-Non, va chez les McCall.

Stiles le dévisagea. Pourquoi voulait-il aller chez Scott ? En temps normal il lui aurait dit non, mais alors aujourd'hui avec Alice qui était là-bas… Elle était déjà malade, alors il n'allait pas la traumatiser en plus. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le bas coté.

-Non, je t'emmènerai pas chez Scott. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? Non, en fait je veux pas savoir. Dis-moi plutôt il se passera quoi si on trouve pas ta balle de la mort qui tue ? Tu vas crever ?

Derek ferma les yeux et ne dit rien. Pendant un si long moment que Stiles se demanda s'il venait pas de clamser. Après tout si c'était le cas, tant mieux, ça lui ferait des vacances. Derek finit par rouvrir les yeux.

-Pas moi, soupira le loup-garou.

-Hein ?

-C'est pas moi qui vais mourir. C'est Alice.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Alice ?

-Attend, Alice comme dans Alice McCall ? Je rêve où t'es en train de menacer la sœur de Scott ? Parce que je peux très bien l'appeler et lui dire que tu la menaces, et tu verras jamais ta balle !

Stiles reprit son souffle tandis que Derek roulait des yeux.

-Je ne menace pas Alice. Stiles, ce n'est pas moi qui ai été blessé, c'est Alice.

Stiles éclata de rire.

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'Alice ce serait pris une balle anti-loup-garou et personne ne l'aurait remarqué ? T'aurais quand même pu faire plus crédible !

Derek ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je sais qu'elle n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Et tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de ne pas me croire et de laisser la sœur de Scott mourir ?

Stiles le considéra une seconde avant de se résigner et de remettre le contact.

-En admettant qu'Alice soit vraiment blessée, comment ça aurait pu arriver ? Hein ?

Silence.

-Derek, soit tu réponds, soit je te ramène chez toi et tu te démerdes !

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

-Soit tu vas chez les McCall, soit je t'égorge avec mes dents.

L'humain se renfrogna et commença à se diriger vers la maison de Scott. Foutu loup-garou.

-Alors est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir _comment_ Alice s'est retrouvée blessée par balle anti-loup-garou ?

Derek soupira. Encore.

-Parce qu'elle était avec moi hier soir et qu'on traquait l'alpha ensemble.

Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

-Ca veut dire que… ?

-Alice est un loup-garou, confirma Derek.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'ai réussi à faire un bon demi-chapitre ? Je suis d'accord, il était loin d'être amusant comme le précédent, mais l'épisode en lui-même n'est pas très réjouissant...**

 **Des pronostics pour la suite ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **A la prochaine**


	6. 48h - Partie 2

**Alice aux Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 3 B :**

 **48h – deuxième partie**

 **P.O.V. Stiles :**

Stiles beuga. Littéralement. Il dévisageait Derek en clignant des yeux sans vraiment comprendre.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Derek roula des yeux.

-Tu as bien compris. Alice McCall est un loup-garou.

Stiles fut presque certain que ça mâchoire s'était décrochée.

-Rassure-moi : tu te fous de ma gueule ? articula-t-il.

Il devait se foutre de sa gueule. Les jumeaux McCall ne pouvaient être tout les deux des loups-garou. Il fallait pas exagérer. Un McCall qui essayait de la tuer s'était déjà bien. Arrivé devant la maison McCall, il coupa le moteur.

-Je suis tout à fait sérieux, fit Derek.

L'hyperactif n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, que le loup-garou avait sauté hors de la voiture.

 **P.O.V. Alice :**

Je sursautai en entendant frapper violemment à la porte. Mon ouïe commençait à me faire défaut.

-Alice ! grogna-t-on derrière la porte.

 _Derek ?_ Je me levai en titubant et me dirigeai vers la porte. Les coups redoublèrent.

-Alice ! Ouvre cette porte !

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, prise de vertiges.

-Une seconde, fis-je.

Je constatai que ma voix était faible. Oh, si c'était bien Derek qui était derrière la porte, il devait m'avoir entendue. Je tournai la clé et eus juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas me prendre la porte que Derek venait d'ouvrir violement. Un soulagement si puissant apparut sur son visage que je crus un instant qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras. Chose qu'il ne fit évidement pas.

-Tu vas bien, soupira-t-il.

Je ricanai. Enfin, j'avais voulu ricaner mais un son étrange était sorti de ma gorge.

-Si pour toi une louve-garou alpha qui a la grippe c'est normal, alors oui, je vais bien.

-Alpha ?! s'étrangla une voix derrière Derek.

Je jetai un regard par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et aperçus…

-Stiles ?!

J'interrogeai Derek du regard quand je fus prise de nouveaux vertiges, plus forts que les précédents. Mes genoux cédèrent, mais le loup-garou me rattrapa juste à temps. Les bords de ma vision virèrent au rouge et je sus que mes iris l'avaient fait aussi.

-Wow ! fit Stiles en entrant dans le couloir. Parce que c'était vrai ! Pas que je te croyais pas Derek, mais…si en fait je te croyais pas du tout. J'imagine que tu comprends parce que croi…

-Tu lui as dit ? balbutiai-je interrompant Stiles.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Je fis mine de me diriger vers le salon, mais Derek ne daigna pas me lâcher et me soutint jusqu'au canapé. J'entendis la porte se refermer et Stiles nous suivit.

Il commença à dire quelque chose mais nous ne lui prêtâmes pas attention. Derek s'assit à coté de moi et prit mon bras avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Tu as changé les bandages ?

J'acquiesçai. Il commença à défaire lesdits bandages.

-Oh, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, lâcha Stiles quand le loup-garou eut fini.

Je ne vous décrirai pas l'aspect…tout simplement car je préférai ne pas regarder.

-Merci Stiles, c'est très rassurant, marmonnai-je.

Soit il ne m'entendit pas, soit il préféra ne pas…Non, oubliez ça. Il avait dû ne pas m'entendre car il était impossible qu'il choisisse de ne pas relever.

Derek palpa mon bras si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Ma vision se troubla quelques secondes.

-Il fout quoi Scott ? grogna Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! s'écria Stiles. Dit lui que c'est Alice qui est blessée et il sera là dans les trois minutes.

Hein ? Il l'avait dit à Stiles mais pas à Scott ?

-Non, trancha le loup-garou. Il le saura bien assez tôt. Appelle-le, ordonna-t-il à l'hyperactif. Et fais comme si c'était moi qui étais blessé.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et appuyai ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. Mon ouïe continuait de faire des siennes, mais cette fois elle était passée en « mode lycanthrope ». Je fermai les yeux en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit des battements de cœurs de Derek et Stiles, aussi rapides les uns que les autres.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon front.

 **P.O.V. Stiles :**

-Tu es brûlante, dit Derek à l'intention d'Alice.

Stiles leva les yeux de son portable. Derek avait posé une main sur le front de la jeune McCall et la regardait avec une douceur qui ne collait absolument pas au personnage de Derek Hale. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Alice soit un loup-garou ! Oui, car maintenant il croyait totalement à l'histoire de Derek : il avait vu les yeux d'Alice virer au rouge, elle était donc bien un loup-garou et il voyait bien qu'elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante et qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, ce qui pouvait se justifier par le fait qu'elle s'était prise une balle.

Arrivé sur le numéro de Scott, le jeune homme appela. Quand Scott décrocha, il hésita à lui dire la vérité…avant de croiser le regard meurtrier de Derek.

OK, la vérité serait pour plus tard.

 **P.O.V. Alice :**

Je ne saisis la conversation téléphonique entre mon frère et Stiles que lorsque mon ouïe se fut remise de la douleur causée par les tonalités du téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de lui, moi ? demandait Stiles.

 _-Emmène-le je sais pas…n'importe où !_

-Oh, en plus il commence à sentir !

J'ouvris les yeux. Hein ? Je vis Stiles décocher un sourire faux jusqu'aux oreilles à un Derek qui le foudroyait du regard.

- _Sentir quoi ?_

-Le cadavre !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement m'attirant un regard mauvais de la part du loup-garou.

- _Je sais. La clinique vétérinaire._

-Et si on croise ton patron ?

- _Pas à cette heure-ci. La clé est dans un carton près de la benne à ordure._

Stiles fit mine de soupirer et passa le téléphone à Derek. L'hyperactif était bonne acteur quand il voulait.

-Alors ? T'as trouvé ?

- _Comment tu veux que je trouve la bonne balle ?! Ils en ont des millions ! Cette baraque c'est…un hypermarché de l'armement !_

Je compris soudain que mon frère se trouvait dans la maison des Argent. Je grognai sans m'en rendre compte -ce qui me valut un regard perplexe de Stiles-, tout en me jurant que, quand j'irai mieux, je tuerai Scott d'une mort lente et douloureuse pour avoir osé mettre les pieds chez des chasseurs. Oui, même souffrante, je pouvais me montrer très gentille envers mon jumeau.

 _-_ Si tu trouves pas cette balle, je vais mourir. Tu comprends ?

- _Ce serait peut-être mieux finalement,_ lâcha Scott tandis que la prise de Derek se raffermissait sur le téléphone. _Ce serait pas une grosse perte._

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ? L'alpha va t'appeler une seconde fois. Mais là il faudra que tu choisisses. Tu tues avec lui, ou c'est lui qui te tues. Ta seule chance de survivre, c'est que je reste en vie. Trouve la balle.

Il raccrocha.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Stiles. On va à la clinique vétérinaire ?

-Ouais, lança Derek. Si Scott trouve pas la balle, on va avoir besoin de quelque chose là-bas.

 _Comment ça "si Scott ne trouvait pas la balle" ? J_ e sentais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire, mais alors pas du tout...

* * *

 **P.O.V. Stiles :**

Le portable de Stiles vibra.

-Aconit Napel bleu nordique, lut-il tandis que le loup-garou qui portait presque Alice l'aidait à s'asseoir. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Derek pâlit sensiblement. Il jeta un regard à Alice, qui avait l'air à moitié-endormie.

-Forme rare d'aconit tue-loup. Dis-lui de m'apporter la balle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi.

-Parce que sinon…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et regarda Alice. Stiles comprit immédiatement et s'exécuta.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Omniscient :**

Stiles poussa la porte pour laisser passer Alice et Derek. Le loup-garou arracha sans ménagement la manche d'Alice.

De son coté, la jeune fille voulut protester, mais sa bouche ne lui obéit pas. Son impression d'avancer dans du brouillard s'intensifia, et elle commença à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle savait que Derek la baladait depuis un moment et avait vaguement conscience d'être à la clinique où travaillait Scott, mais ça s'arrêtai là. Elle ne comprenait même pas vraiment ce que les garçons disaient.

-Très sincèrement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une cure d'huiles essentielles, elle sera sur pied en moins de deux, tenta de plaisanter Stiles.

Derek le foudroya du regard et commença à ouvrir tout les tiroirs.

-Bon il va se passer quoi si Scott se ramène pas tout de suite ? demanda le seul humain de la pièce.

-L'infection va remonter jusqu'au cœur et elle va mourir, répondit Derek parfaitement conscient que la principale concernée ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter.

-Hé dis-moi, penser positif c'est pas ton truc j'ai l'impression, commenta Stiles en espérant que le loup-garou n'avait pas remarquer que son coeur s'était accélérer.

Alice avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au sommeil. Soudain, elle se sentit tomber.

-Alice !

Stiles se précipita vers elle. Il soupira en la voyant cligne des yeux. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'appuyer contre le plan de travail.

-Hé, reste avec nous, d'accord ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

Derek trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et regarda Stiles.

-Si Scott ramène pas la balle à temps. Il y aura qu'une chose à faire.

-Mais encore ? demanda Stiles, tout en maintenant Alice pour qu'elle reste debout.

-Il va falloir qu'on lui coupe le bras.

-T'es pas sérieux ?!s'écria-t-il.

Dans sa surprise, Stiles avait lâché Alice qui ne tenait définitivement plus sur ses jambes.

-Alice ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœurs.

Derek arrêta de chercher et se précipita vers elle. Il la secoua.

-Alice ? Alice ? Stiles cherche quelque chose qui pourrait servir de garrot, ordonna-t-il.

L'hyperactif s'exécuta tout en les observant de coin de l'œil.

Alice cligna des yeux et vit Derek penché au-dessus d'elle. Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée à terre. Elle avait dû s'évanouir quelques secondes. Derek la releva. Stiles lui tendit un bout de ficelle. Le loup-garou commença à le nouer autour du bras d'Alice.

-Tu fais quoi là ? s'enquit celle-ci.

Ils l'ignorèrent.

-Et si elle se vide de son sang ? demanda l'humain.

-Ca cicatrisera normalement.

 _Normalement_.

Alors que Derek venait de finir de nouer le garrot, Alice se pencha brusquement en avant et vomit un liquide noir, qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, mais réussit à ne pas pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-C'est ton corps qui essaye de cicatriser, répondit Derek.

-Il s'y prend pas très bien alors, commenta Stiles.

-Stiles ? lança une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous alors qu'Alice tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Derek passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, au moment où Scott déboula dans la pièce.

-Alice ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice voulut parler, mais au lieu de ça elle fut engloutie par le néant.

-Wow, Alice ! s'écria Stiles en la rattrapant.

-T'as la balle ? pressa Derek.

Scott la lui donna.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda l'hyperactif.

-Vous, vous la mettez sur la table.

Scott alla aider à Stiles à porter la jeune fille, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait Alice ici ? Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Scott.

Voyant que Derek qui était occupé à ouvrir la balle avec ses dents ne répondrait pas, Stiles s'en chargea.

-Pour faire court, ta sœur est un loup-garou (Scott changea de couleur.), et c'est pas Derek qui s'est pris une balle anti-loup-garou mais ta sœur.

-Tu étais au courant ? cria Scott qui était devenu aussi pâle que sa soeur.

-Je te jure que je ne le sais que depuis que je suis parti avec Derek. Donc oui, je le savais quand je t'ai appelé, mais me tue pas, c'est lui qui m'a obligé à mentir.

Tout en parlant, Stiles avait levé un bras devant son visage, presque certain de se prendre au minimum un coup de poing.

Au lieu de frapper son meilleur ami –même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas-, Scott reporta son attention sur Derek en sentant une odeur dérangeante.

Celui-ci avait vidé le contenu de la balle sur la table et sorti un briquet pour faire brûler le contenu. Contenu qui ressemblait étonnement à de l'aconit, se dit Stiles. Une énorme flamme brûla quelques secondes avant de se changer en une fumée bleue. Derek s'empressa de ramasser le contenu de la balle dans sa main. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Alice, déposa le contenu la où elle était blessée et appuya.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Alice revint brusquement à elle en hurlant. Elle sentit sa blessure la brûler intensément.

Les trois autres purent voir une fumée bleue s'élever de la plaie. La sœur de Scott commença à trembler tout en continuant de hurler. Soudain, la blessure disparut. Entièrement. Plus de sang, de veines noires ou même de trou dans la peau.

La douleur disparut et Alice put reprendre son souffle, maintenant parfaitement consciente.

-Alors ça, je peux te dire…c'était énorme ! lança Stiles. Trop la classe !

La louve-garou se redressa et Scott l'aida à descendre de la table d'opération.

-Ca va aller ? demanda ce dernier.

Alice acquiesça.

-Bon, maintenant qu'Alice va bien et qu'on sait que vous nous avez caché des choses, commença Scott d'un ton réprobateur.

Sa sœur baissa les yeux, redoutant ce moment, mais Derek soutint le regard du beta.

-Fini les secrets Derek, tu nous dis tout. Ou alors encore mieux, tu nous fiches la paix. Sinon j'irai tout raconter au père d'Allison.

 **P.O.V. Alice :**

A ces mots, je relevai brusquement les yeux. Je me dégageai de la prise de Scott et reculai, me rapprochant légèrement de Derek.

-Parce que tu leur fais confiance ? lançai-je.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'aideront ? enchérit Derek.

-Ben oui pourquoi pas ? Ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi.

Je dévisageai Scott. Pensait-il vraiment que les Argent pouvaient se montrer « gentils » ?

-Je vais te montrer à quel point ils sont « gentils », fit Derek.

* * *

Je suivis Scott et Derek dans les couloirs du Beacon Crossing Home.

-Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici ? demanda mon frère.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de Peter et je frissonnai. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise dans cette pièce et pourtant j'accompagnai souvent Derek quand il lui rendait visite.

-C'est qui ? s'enquit Scott.

-Mon oncle. Peter Hale.

-Est-ce qu'il est…comme toi ? C'est aussi un loup-garou ?

-C'en était un. Maintenant il est à peine humain. Il y a six ans, pendant que ma sœur et moi étions à l'école, notre maison à pris feu. 11 des nôtres étaient à l'intérieur. Lui seul à survécu.

Scott parut réfléchir.

-Je veux bien mais…qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est les Argent qui ont fait ça ?

Je fus prise d'une violent envie de le frapper. Une maison de loups-garou qui brûle. Des chasseurs qui habitent dans la même ville. C'était pas compliqué quand même !

-Ils étaient les seuls à connaître notre existence, répondit Derek.

-Dans ce cas… c'était légitime, nan ?

Ca y était, j'allais lui en coller une.

-Légitime ? répéta Derek. Alors dis-moi ce qui justifie ça ?

Il tourna la chaise roulante de son oncle, nous révélant la partie brulée de son visage.

-Ils disent ne tuer que des loups-garou adultes et seulement lorsqu'ils en ont la preuve, enchaîna Derek. Mais il y avait des gens parfaitement normaux dans cet incendie. Les voilà leurs règles du jeu. Et un jour Allison fera la même chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'exclama l'infirmière. Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

-On partait justement.

Derek m'entraina par le bras et nous sortîmes, suivis par Scott.

* * *

Derek s'arrêta devant la maison. Scott sortit de la voiture. J'allais faire de même mais le loup-garou me retint par le bras. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à ses questions. N'oublie pas que tu es une alpha, c'est toi qui choisis et c'est à lui de suivre tes ordres.

J'hochai la tête. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée.

-Si tu ne le sens pas, tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais bien.

J'hochai la tête. Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de me lâcher. J'allais sortir mais me tournai à nouveau vers le loup-garou.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre au bout de la rue ? Si je suis pas là d'ici dix minutes, vas-y.

Il hocha la tête. Je sortis de la voiture et rejoignis Scott dans l'entrée. Je fermai la porte. Nous ne nous étions pas encore retrouvés seuls depuis qu'il savait que j'étais un loup-garou. Nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire durant plusieurs minutes. Je pouvais entendre le cœur de Scott battre plus vite que d'ordinaire, mais je n'aurai pas été capable d'en déterminer la raison, même si je penchai légèrement pour la colère.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? finit-il par demander.

Je soutins son regard sans ciller.

-Derek a préféré que je me taise, répondis-je. Et puis je me suis dit qu'avec tes pertes de contrôle mieux valait attendre un peu. Tu aurais fini par sentir mon odeur de toute façon.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es un loup-garou ?

-Depuis l'Incident.

Il digéra la nouvelle.

-Un an que tu es un loup-garou et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

Je le dévisageai, légèrement choquée.

-Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ?! m'écriai-je. « Hé, salut Scott, tu savais que les loups-garou existaient ? Non, je te promets que c'est pas une blague, j'en suis un. » Tu ne m'aurais pas vraiment crue. Et puis tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de me dire que tu étais un loup-garou non plus.

Il ne releva pas et demanda plutôt :

-Montre-moi tes yeux.

-Scott, je…

-Montre-moi tes yeux, répéta-t-il.

Je ne pense pas qu'il le fit consciemment, mais il prononça ses mots avec un air de puissance. De chef. Chose que le loup alpha en moi n'apprécia pas. Je laissai mes yeux virer au rouge, ainsi que mes crocs et mes griffes sortir. Pas parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, mais parce que mon loup voulait sortir.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, grondai-je.

Scott pâlit sensiblement et baissa les yeux.

-Tu es une alpha, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Je fis retrouver à mes yeux leur couleur originelle. Scott me regarda soudain dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as mordu ?

J'eus l'impression qu'on me donnait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant sa joue saigner que je me rendis compte que je l'avais giflé sans même rétracter mes griffes.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais te faire ça ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire ça sans t'en parler ? Je connais tout les enjeux, je sais tout ce que ça implique, la pleine lune, les chasseurs,... Je ne t'aurais jamais fais ça.

Je sortis en claquant la porte et courus jusqu'à la voiture de Derek.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Je sais, un mois de retard... Mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai eu une tendinite et donc ben...c'était pas très pratique pour taper sur l'ordi... Comme ça vous savez tout. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin de chapitre ?**

 **Prochain chapitre : le retour de Jackson !**

 **Bises Psychotiques**

 **PS : Vous pensez quoi de la cover ? J'ai fait ça hier ^^.**


	7. Rétablissement

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Rétablissement**

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ma vision passa au rouge sous l'effet de la panique. Je regardai autour de moi. Ou étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Je sautai sur mes pieds.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que j'émergeai totalement…et me rappelai que j'étais chez Derek. Ma vision redevint normale et je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Enfin, si on peut qualifier de normal le fait qu'il faisait nuit noire et que je voyais comme en plein jour. Voilà peut-être pourquoi Derek n'avait jamais pris la peine de remettre des lampes. Ou alors il était en froid avec l'électricité. Possible aussi.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau pouvait faire des trucs bizarres quand il ne voulait pas que je me rappelle de mes cauchemars… J'avais rêvé de l'Incident. Un an que c'était arrivé et j'en rêvais encore. C'était moins fréquent qu'avant, c'était déjà ça. Au début, j'en rêvais toutes les nuits sans exception. Maintenant j'en rêvais principalement les nuits de pleines lunes, et comme j'avais tendances à passé les nuits de pleines lunes en compagnie de Derek, je m'arrangeais presque toujours pour faire des nuits blanches. Mais aujourd'hui, même s'il restait une semaine avant la pleine lune, je n'aurais pas dû en rêver. Sauf que mes nerfs avaient suffisamment été éprouvés ces derniers temps. Cela m'étonnait même que je n'en ai pas rêvé plus tôt…

Je me recouchai et fixai le plafond. Je restai comme ça pendant une éternité avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je fus réveillée en entendant des éclats de voix. J'attrapai mon téléphone et regardai l'heure. 7h08. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Je me levai et m'approchai du hall d'entrée. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et vis nul autre que mon jumeau qui parlait avec Derek.

- _Je veux la voir,_ grondait Scott. _Et ne me dis pas qu'elle n'est pas là, je sens son odeur._

 _-Mais elle, elle n'a pas envie de te voir._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne la séquestres pas ?_

Même s'il était dos à moi, j'imaginai sans problème Derek en train de rouler des yeux.

- _Alice est une alpha, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas la retenir contre son gré. Et à ton avis pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue au lycée depuis deux jours, hein ?_

Deux jours plus tôt, j'étais rentrée avec Derek. Je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer en détail ce qu'il c'était passé car tout était flou. J'étais restée avec lui car je n'avais pas envie de retourner au lycée et de voir Scott. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de supporter les questions de l'hyperactif.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Je sortis me poster à coté de Derek.

-Alice, je…, commença Scott.

-Va-t-en, l'interrompis-je.

-S'il-te-plaît, Alice,…

-Va-t-en.

-Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, plaida-t-il.

-J'irai au lycée. J'irai voir maman si elle s'inquiète. Mais toi, je ne veux pas te voir. Dégage, maintenant.

Il me regarda avec sa mine de chien battu mais ne bougea. Je rassemblai ma puissance et fis briller mes yeux.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager ! hurlai-je.

Ses propres yeux luisirent une seconde. Il décampa. Je le suivis du regard avant de me laisser tomber à terre.

-Tu comptes vraiment aller au lycée ? demanda le loup-garou.

-Va bien falloir, fis-je.

* * *

J'ouvris ma garde-robe et en sortis une chemise à carreau kaki m'arrivant juste au-dessus du genou et des bas gris. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai. Je brossai mes cheveux, me fis un trait d'eye-liner et mis un peu de gloss brillant. Je me vaporisai un peu de mon nouveau parfum _Poison Girl_ –un cadeau de Jackson quelques jours plus tôt-. J'enfilai mes bottines marron compensées et ma veste en cuir noir. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt devant mon miroir. Je n'avais plus fait d'effort vestimentaire pour aller au lycée depuis une éternité… J'allais sortir avant de faire demi-tour et d'ouvrir ma boîte à bijou. J'en sortis un bracelet en or blanc, portant simplement l'inscription « Malice » suivie d'un rubis –oui, un vrai-. J'attrapai mon sac et sortis. Je marchai d'un bond pas jusqu'au lycée.

Je fus surprise de constater que je m'attirai beaucoup de regard, déjà sur le parking. J'entendis même quelques élèves se demander si j'étais une nouvelle élève. Je m'accrochai un sourire tout ce qu'il faut blasé et moqueur sur les lèvres et marchai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être difficile de remonter jusqu'au somment de l'échelle.

Jackson m'aperçut presque immédiatement. Il me décocha son sourire de beau gosse et se dirigea vers moi. Je lui fis la bise provoquant quelques exclamations choquées de la part des élèves alentours ce qui me fit glousser. Je vis Scott et Stiles de l'autre coté du couloir qui me regardait. Stiles sembla vouloir venir vers moi, mais Scott l'arrêta en secouant la tête. _On dirait qu'il a compris,_ songeai-je.

Jackson siffla.

-Alice, tu es super canon. Qu'est-ce que ce brusque changement ? fit Jackson. Je ne t'ai plus vue comme ça depuis une éternité.

Je souris, parfaitement consciente que l'attention de la moitié du lycée était focalisée sur nous.

-Je me suis dit qu'après un an de « laisser-aller », il était temps que la véritable Alice McCall remonte à la surface.

Il me sourit en retour. Derrière son épaule, j'aperçus Allison aller embrasser Scott avant de le prendre par la main et de venir vers nous. Je dus retenir un rire moqueur en songeant qu'ils ressemblaient plus à une mère et son fils qu'à un couple. Pathétique.

-Et la véritable Alice McCall fait ça très bien, ajouta le capitaine de cross.

Je lui tapotai la poitrine.

-Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Jackson, que c'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu populaire ? Je sais très bien comment m'y prendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice-Malice, je m'en souviens très bien.

* * *

Je sortis du cours de physique et me dirigeai vers mon casier. J'ouvris la porte de ce dernier juste avant de sentir une odeur familière. Je grognai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fis-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

-Comment tu… ? Ah oui, mon odeur, c'est ça… Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire sursauter ! Je me disais…

Je fermai les yeux un instant et cessai de l'écouter. Je soupirai. Je claquai la porte de mon casier assez brusquement pour faire se retourner plusieurs personnes. Je les ignorai. Je regardai mon interlocuteur.

-Viens-en au fait, Stillinski.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je me demandai…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Scott ? J'ai voulu venir te parler ce matin et il m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de Jackson qu'il disait ça. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas là et il m'a répondu qu'il pensait que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas le voir donc je lui ai demandé pour…

-Il ne t'a rien dit ? l'interrompis-je.

-Oh, tu sais, Scott me dit beaucoup de chose en une journée. Sauf ces derniers jours, il a été assez silencieux. Probablement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Enfin non, il avait pas l'air inquiet, il avait plutôt l'air coupable. Chose qui lui arrive pas très souvent. Enfin je sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir l'air coupable.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment ce mec pouvait réussir à débiter autant de mot à la minute. Peu importe…

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. Il sait très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas c'est qu'il est vraiment con.

J'allais partir avant de soupirer.

-Stiles, je n'ai rien contre toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai juste pas le courage de répondre à tes questions –et ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas, je sais que c'est faux-. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir plus tard.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que la sonnerie retentissait.

* * *

J'attrapai mon plateau et regardai autour de moi. Je vis Stiles se diriger précipitamment vers mon frère et je le suivis des yeux. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis tout à l'heure. Je croisai le regard suppliant de Scott une seconde avant que celui-ci ne repère l'hyperactif. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter en voyant Stiles lancer un regard de reproche à Scott.

- _Alors -ne-sais-pas-pourquoi-ma-sœur-jumelle-ne-veut-pas-me-voir-mais-j'ai-l'air-coupable, j'ai croisé Alice tantôt et elle m'a dit que tu savais très bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas te voir. Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_

Scott roula des yeux.

- _Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas me voir. J'ai juste…_

Je cessai d'écouter en sentant une main se poser sur mon bras.

-Alice ? Tout va bien ?

Je levai la tête vers Allison et lui rendis son sourire.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste dans la lune.

Je suivis Allison et Lydia…qui se dirigeaient vers la table de Scott et Stiles. Parce qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble maintenant…Youpie… Je laissai Allison s'asseoir à coté de Scott et Lydia à coté de Stiles. Pour ma part, je m'assis à coté d'Allison en face de la place vide à coté de Lydia. Scott et Stiles interrompirent brusquement leur conversation. Allison tenta de faire la conversation, mais c'était peine perdue. En espérant que l'ambiance n'était pas aussi pourrie tous les jours… Jackson ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre en compagnie de Danny et d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'assit en face de moi.

-Vous faîtes quoi ce soir ? demanda Allison en jetant un regard à la ronde.

Lydia prit la main de Jackson.

-Moi, ce sera soirée film en amoureux, fit-elle.

Je dus m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Jackson rouler des yeux en entendant le mot « amoureux » et en voyant Stiles grimacer sur le même mot. La jeune Argent jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Scott.

-Et toi ?

Il lui offrit son meilleur regard désolé. A mon tour de rouler de yeux. Je dus aussi lutter pour ne pas ricaner quand son regard glissa vers moi.

-J'ai vraiment beaucoup de devoirs…

Allison se tourna vers moi, avec un regard du chiot battu. Non, là, elle rêve ! Hors de question que je passe la soirée avec une Argent, en sachant que l'un d'entre eux avaient tenté de me tuer il y a moins d'une semaine !

Je lui décochai mon plus beau sourire navré.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Allison, mais j'ai promis d'aller aider ma mère à l'hôpital.

J'avais effectivement l'intention d'aller voir maman à l'hôpital, mais je ne comptais pas spécialement passer la soirée là-bas. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Tant pis…

* * *

-Alice ! soupira maman quand elle m'aperçut.

Je souris et désignai le sac que j'avais dans la main.

-Et mon souper ! ajouta-t-elle ce qui me fit pouffer.

Elle me serra contre elle avant de m'inspecter.

-Tu es toute jolie, commenta-t-elle.

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire, légèrement gênée.

-Maman !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de dire à ma fille qu'elle est jolie ?

Je secouai la tête. Elle m'emmena dans une pièce réservée aux membres du personnel.

-Au fait Scott a dû te dire que je dormais chez Jackson ? fis-je tandis que nous nous asseyions.

Elle acquiesça.

-J'en conclus que tu me fuis encore, aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne te fuis pas, répondis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Je fuis mon crétin de frère.

Elle plissa les yeux et me lança un regard malicieux.

-C'est juste ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de voir Scott ? Il ne se passe rien entre Jackson et toi ? Parce que je me rappelle t'avoir entendue dire que si tu sortais avec Jackson je pouvais « te fracasser la tête à coup de batte ».

Je gloussai.

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais non, je le laisse déjà faire ses preuves en amitié.

Mon portable tinta. Je le sortis de mon sac et constatai que j'avais justement un message de Jackson me demandant de l'aide pour un devoir de maths.

-En parlant du loup…, commentai-je.

Maman haussa un sourcil.

-Je vais devoir y aller, M. Whittemore n'est franchement pas doué en maths…

Je me levai et pris maman dans mes bras.

-Quand est-ce que tu ne fuiras plus Scott ? me demanda-t-elle avant que je ne sorte.

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de répondre.

-Quand je n'aurai plus envie de lui éclater la tête contre un mur.

* * *

Je sonnai à la porte de la maison Whittemore. Évidemment, ce fut une domestique qui vint m'ouvrir. Et évidemment, les parents de Jackson étaient absents.

-M. Jackson vous attend dans sa chambre, Mme Alice, me dit la domestique.

Je haussai les sourcils une seconde. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle « Madame », et encore moins « Madame Alice », au lycée j'avais plutôt l'habitude qu'on m'appelle « Mademoiselle McCall ». Scott lui avait simplement droit à un « McCall ! » très sec la plupart du temps…

La domestique m'indiqua la chambre de Jackson, même si je m'en rappelai. J'observai la maison avec une certaine fascination en me disant que les goûts de Mme Whittemore changeaient vraiment rapidement. Et surtout qu'elle avait les moyens de se le permettre. Je frappais à la porte de la chambre du capitaine.

-Ouais !

J'ouvris la porte et entrai. Jackson se redressa en m'apercevant. Il sourit.

-Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver.

-T'inquiète, y a pas de mal, répondis-je en souriant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui…

Je m'interrompis en voyant ce qu'il venait de déposer sur sa table de nuit.

-Non, je n'y crois pas ! Jackson Whittemore, le seul et l'unique, qui lit ?!

Il éclata de rire.

-Et oui, Alice-Malice, il n'y a pas que toi qui a changé.

J'attrapai ledit livre et me laissai tomber sur le lit à coté de Jackson.

- _L'étrange cas du Dr. Jekyll et de Mr. Hyde_ ? Ce n'est même pas un livre de cross ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du capitaine de l'équipe de cross du lycée de Beacon Hills ?

Il rit.

-Le capitaine de cross a décidé de se mettre aux classiques.

Je le considérai un moment, sourcils haussés, avant de secouer la tête.

-Sinon sur quoi tu callais ?

Il se leva et prit son livre de mathématique. Il l'ouvrit et désigna la page.

-Sur tout ? fit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Je roulai des yeux et commençai à lui expliquer.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Jackson soupira.

-J'en ai marre. On fait une pause ?

-Une pause ? Mais tu n'as presque rien fait, ricanai-je.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un verre d'eau, ça me va.

Il sortit. Je me levai pour regarder le message que j'avais reçu tout à l'heure.

 **De : Derek : Scott est encore venu et a encore voulu savoir où tu étais.**

 **De : Alice : J'imagine que tu lui as rien dit ?**

J'allais ranger mon téléphone quand il tinta à nouveau. Derek qui répondait vite : une grande première.

 **De : Derek : J'aurais eu du mal vu que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu es.**

Pas faux. Je rangeai mon téléphone, son message ne nécessitait pas vraiment de réponse. Une photo accrocha mon regard. Je m'approchai du mur pour les observer. Je vis une photo de Jackson l'année dernière avec toute l'équipe de cross, une photo avec Danny, quelques photos de Lydia, beaucoup de photos de cross. Et plusieurs photos de nous deux. J'en décrochai une. Je la reconnus immédiatement. Nous étions en première année au collège et nous nous apprêtions à interpréter _Othello_. Je jouais le rôle de Desdémone, et Jackson jouait Iago, mais je ne me rappelai plus qui jouait Othello… Ah si, Théo Raeken, un des meilleurs amis de Scott et Stiles –personnellement je ne l'avais jamais apprécié-. J'eus à peine le temps de raccrocher la photo au mur que je fus tirée en arrière. Je ne pus retenir un léger cri en tombant sur le lit.

Un poids se retrouva vite au-dessus de moi. Jackson commença à me chatouiller comme un fou. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je ne tardai pas à riposter et le fit rouler pour me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il grimaça une seconde quand son dos rencontra un bic. Nous voilà engager dans un pseudo-combat de lutte, même si aucun de nous n'était au maximum de ses forces : Jackson se retenait probablement par peur de me faire mal, et moi je me retenais pour ne pas lui casser un bras. Il tenta de nous faire rouler pour reprendre le dessus…et nous tombâmes violement à terre avec un « boum » retentissent. Jackson qui m'écrasait un peu se redressa sur les coudes tandis que mon hilarité redoublait.

-Tout va bien, monsieur Jackson ? s'enquit une domestique derrière la porte.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il.

Il me regarda en souriant tandis que j'essayais de me reprendre. Quand je me fus plus ou moins calmée, je remarquai qu'il me regardait bizarrement.

-Jackson ?

Il se pencha et, avant que j'ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il allait faire, il m'embrassa. J'eus une seconde de surprise durant laquelle je le laissai faire. Quand cette seconde fut passée…je ne le repoussai pas. Au contraire, je m'abandonnai à son baiser et fermai les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! D'accord, il embrassait divinement bien, et il était super sexy, mais je lui en voulais toujours !*

Je le repoussai doucement.

-Jackson, je… J'aurai pas dû…Je…

Il se releva et je fis de même. Le capitaine de cross sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera notre petit secret.

*NDA : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà écrit ça ?

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Je tiens déjà à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, qui l'ont mise en favoris, qui la commente où même qui la lisent ! J'en suis déjà à 931 vues ! J'en reviens pas ! Merci !**

 **Et je tiens également à m'excuser pour les retards dans mes réponses aux reviews ou carrément pour mes absences de réponses. Seulement je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'ai plus de mail d'alerte quand je reçois une review, et je ne suis plus très souvent sur le site, donc si je ne vous réponds pas, n'hésitez pas à me harceler ;). Et je tiens aussi à dire que si mes réponses ne font pas souvent beaucoup plus d'une ligne, je suis toujours super heureuse de recevoir une review (en général je me mets soit à danser, soit à sauter partout ce qui fait parfois flipper mes parents XD).**

 **Ben voilà, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que je tenais à dire...**

 **Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **La relation Alice/Jackson ?**

 **La relation Alice/Derek ?**

 **La relation Aice/Scott ?**

 **La...Ok, j'arrête.**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	8. Le Puma - Partie 1

**Alice Au Pays Des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 5 A:**

 **Le Puma – Partie 1**

J'escaladai le mur arrière du vidéoclub pour atterrir sur le toit dans un saut gracieux. Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers moi. Derek roula des yeux.

-Frimeuse, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu ne possèdes pas la même grâce naturelle que moi, contrai-je.

Le loup-garou leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Scott sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa en croisant mon regard. Si j'étais là, c'était uniquement pour traquer l'alpha, en aucun cas pour parler à Scott. Derek reporta son attention sur mon jumeau.

-Tu commences à piger ?

-Ouais, j'ai compris, fit Scott au bout d'un moment. Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi l'alpha tue des gens ? On fait pas ça, c'est pas un comportement normal pour nous. On sort pas au beau milieu de la nuit pour tuer des gens, pas vrai ?

 _Ouais, enfin tu diras plus la même chose à la pleine lune,_ songeai-je.

-Nan, dis-je plutôt. On est des prédateurs, pas des meurtriers.

-Alors pourquoi il tue ? demanda mon frère.

-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, répondit Derek.

-Ecoute, j'ai une vie moi aussi, tu sais ? geignit Scott quand nous fûmes arrivés chez Derek.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

Il me foudroya du regard. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Derek avait esquissé un léger sourire moqueur.

-Ecoute je m'en fiche complètement de savoir s'il veut faire de moi un de ses animaux domestiques.

-Un membre de sa meute, corrigea Derek.

-Peu importe ! J'ai des devoirs à faire...

-Tu ne les as jamais fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi ta nouvelle condition de loup-garou y changerai quelque chose, commentai-je.

Il m'ignora et continua sa tirade.

-...et il faut que j'aille à une réunion de parents d'élèves demain parce que j'ai pas la moyenne en chimie !

Derek haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux faire tes devoirs ? Ou tu veux rester en vie ? T'as moins d'une semaine avant la pleine lune. Si tu ne tues pas avec lui, il te tuera !

-Ce serait pas une grande perte, marmonnai-je.

J'imagine qu'à ce stade, vous ne vous demandez plus si j'en voulais encore à Scott...

-OK, sérieusement, qui a inventé ces règles ?

Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Sérieusement, s'il continuait comme ça, ce n'était pas l'alpha qui allait tuer Scott, mais moi ! Putain c'était pas possible d'être aussi con !

-C'est un rite de passage pour intégrer sa meute, répondit Derek, impassible.

-Eh ben, il y a un autre rite de passage : réussir ses examens de fin d'années. Il faut tuer personne pour ça. Et puis vous pouvez pas le retrouver tout seuls ? Je sais pas, en utilisant votre flair ? Vous pouvez pas le renifler quand il est humain ?

Je sentis un grognement monter dans ma gorge et je dus réprimer une violente envie de le décapiter. Notre "flair" ? Le "renifler" ? Était-il vraiment en train de nous comparer à des chiens ?!

-Non, répondis-je sèchement. Son odeur humaine peut être complètement différente. Il faut que ce soit toi !

-Vous êtes connectés tout les deux, enchaîna l'aîné. C'est un lien que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si on arrive à t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu pourras le retrouver.

Scott me regarda.

-Un peu comme toi et moi ?

Je réfléchis une seconde. Il était vrai que Scott et moi partagions un lien particulier, bon pas au point de communiquer par télépathie, mais... Attendez ! Nous étions des loups-garou et nous étions jumeaux... On pourrait peut-être finir par y arriver. J'avais entendu parler d'un alpha qui parlait à ses loups sans le moindre mot, mais ça ne marchait qu'avec ceux qu'il avait mordu lui-même...

-Ouais, finis-je par dire. C'est un peu ça.

Scott regard Derek dans les yeux.

-Tu penses que, si je t'aide, tu pourras l'arrêter ?

Je me retins de grogner en remarquant qu'il ne m'avait pas inclue dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Pas tout seul.

Je regardai mon "entraîneur" en haussant un sourcil. C'était la soirée où tout le monde m'ignorait ou quoi ?

-Ensemble on est plus, continua-t-il en me regardant. Une meute rend chacun de ses membres plus fort.

OK, Derek, lui, ne m'excluait pas.

-Comment je peux aider, alors que je sais même pas ce que je fais ? demanda Scott.

-Tu vas apprendre, on va te guider, répondis-je.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé quand on t'as tiré dans le bras ? lança Derek. Juste après le tir ?

-Je suis redevenu humain.

Je me levai en comprenant ce que Derek allait faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Celui-ci s'approcha de Scott en lui demandant si ça avait été pareil quand la voiture l'avait renversé. Mon jumeau acquiesça.

-Tu sais quel est le dénominateur commun ?

Scott secoua négativement la tête. Derek attrapa la main de mon frère et la lui broya littéralement. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux en gémissant. Derek ne lâchait toujours pas sa main.

-Mais arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? gémit Scott.

Derek continuait de serrer et je remarquai que mon frère se retenait de hurler.

-Derek ! lançai-je. Je crois qu'il a compris.

J'en voulais peut-être à Scott, mais pas au point de rester sans rien faire en le voyant souffrir.

Il me jeta un regard avant de lâcher Scott.

-Mais t'es devenu complètement malade ? lâcha mon frère.

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

-Ca guérira.

-Oui, mais ça fait mal, grogna Scott.

-Chochotte, commentai-je.

-Et c'est ce qui te fait rester humain : la souffrance, répliqua Derek en m'ignorant. Peut-être que tu survivras, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa main qui venait de se remettre en place.

* * *

-Un petit rappel amicale, entendis-je venant de la classe de chimie.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Double merde. Triple merde. Quadruple merde. Ok, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de traîner avec Stiles... Et il fallait aussi que j'arrête d'arriver en retard. D'accord, j'avais une excellente moyenne mais ça n'empêchait pas que les profs n'allaient pas me rater si je continuais comme ça...

J'allais frapper à la porte de la classe de monsieur Harris qui demandait si quelqu'un avait vu mon frère quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Jackson, l'air sombre. Je m'approchai de lui quand je tiquai. Attendez ! Harris venait de demander où était Scott ?! Ca voulait dire qu'il était pas en classe ? Avec une moyenne pareille il osait ne pas venir ? Et qu'il ne dise pas qu'il était malade, les loups-garou ne sont pas malades !

Je fulminai. J'allais le tuer. D'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Je secouai la tête et rejoignis Jackson.

-Jack's ? Ca va ? m'enquis-je. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

En vérité je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas, mais je n'étais pas censée être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me décocha un faible sourire en remarquant que j'avais utilisé son surnom.

-Super et toi, Alice-Malice ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Arrête un peu, je vois bien que ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il baissa les yeux et se toucha nerveusement la nuque.

-Je... Hier soir je suis allé au vidéoclub avec Lydia. Et je... Je sais pas trop comment expliquer... Tu risques de me prendre pour un dingue, mais je crois que...

Il s'interrompit et hésita. Il finit par soupirer.

-Il y avait un mec super bizarre, il a tué le vendeur.

-Tu as vu qui c'était ?

-Non, une armoire m'est tombée dessus, j'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête.

Je le regardai soucieusement durant quelques instants. Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète pour le fait qu'il se soit pris un coup sur la tête, étant donné que s'il y avait un problème, je le sentirai. J'étais plus inquiète quant au fait de ce qu'il aurait pu voir...

...Et j'en avais profité pour écouter son rythme cardiaque qui n'avait pas changé une seconde.

-Et comme d'habitude, je suis la dernière personne de Beacon Hills à être au courant, plaisantai-je ce qui le fit sourire. Allez, viens, on est déjà assez en retard.

Je l'entraînai par le bras. J'allais ouvrir la porte, quand Jackson m'attrapa l'épaule.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Lydia n'est pas là, et je ne me sens pas trop d'affronter les questions des autres.

J'hésitai. D'un coté je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester avec lui, Scott étant désormais au courant de ma condition de loup-garou, je ne devais plus le tester. Et puis mes sentiments envers Jackson étaient on ne peut plus confus. Je lui en voulais toujours, et il me semblait que je lui en voudrais toute ma vie, mais en même temps, il me faisait de la peine. Je savais que c'était Lydia qui l'avait manipulé, mais je ne pouvais pas rejeter la faute sur elle. Je ne pouvais pas oublié que si rien ne s'était passé l'Incident n'aurait pas eu lieu. Ni rien de tous les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés.

Et puis il y avait ce baiser.

Ce baiser dont nous n'avions jamais reparlé. Ce baiser qui flottait entre nous depuis plusieurs jours.

Ce baiser que j'avais apprécié.

Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de rester avec toi toute la journée, mais je veux bien rester avec toi pour les prochains cours.

Sur ce, je poussai la porte de la classe chimie, Jackson sur les talons. M. Harris me toisa d'un air mauvais.

-Mademoiselle McCall, je commençais à croire que vous n'arriveriez jamais. Qu'est-ce que...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Jackson et je sus qu'il ne comptait plus me demander la raison de mon retard. Je n'allais pas le détromper, ça m'éviterait des emmerdes.

Je m'assis à coté de Jackson, sous le regard des autres élèves. Harris s'approcha de lui.

-Jackson, si vous devez partir plus tôt pour une raison ou une autre, dîtes-le moi.

Le concerné hocha la tête. Le professeur se dirigea vers le tableau et lança sans se retourner.

-Sortez vos manuels et lisez le chapitre 9. Monsieur Stillinski, vous pouvez poser votre surligneur entre chaque paragraphes ? ajouta-t-il sèchement. C'est un manuel de chimie, pas un livre de coloriage.

Je lançai un regard moqueur à Stiles qui foudroyait Harris du regard. Il cracha le capuchon qu'il avait en bouche, reboucha son fluo et se pencha vers Danny. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter.

 _-Danny ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Oh, je le fais quand même. Est-ce que Lydia est venue en cours aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Non._

Stiles sembla hésiter.

 _-Je peux te poser une autre question ?_

 _-La réponse est toujours non,_ répéta Danny.

 _-On sait ce qui lui est arrivé hier soir avec Jackson ?_

Danny nous jeta un regard, et je fixai mon manuel.

- _Il veut rien me dire, je sais pas._

 _-Mais c'est ton meilleur ami..._

Je sentis que Danny s'énervait un peu plus.

- _Depuis qu'Alice a fait son_ come-back, _il nous oublie totalement. tu devrais lui demander, elle en sait sûrement plus que moi._

Le silence s'installa quand Stiles demanda s'il pouvait poser une dernière question.

 _-Quoi ?_ grogna Danny.

- _Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Stiles...qui s'était tellement penché qu'il tomba de sa chaise. J'éclatai de rire, comme le reste de la classe.

* * *

J'aperçus Stiles tourner au coin d'un couloir. Je courus pour le rattraper avant d'attraper son sac et de le tirer en marche arrière sur le coté. Je le lâchai et il se retourna vivement...et il manqua _encore_ de tomber. Je l'attrapai par le bras pour le stabiliser.

-Alice ! Mon Dieu, mais ça va pas de me faire flipper comme ça ?!

-Où est passé mon imbécile de frère ? grondai-je en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-J'en sais vraiment rien, cette fois. Je l'ai pas vu de la journée. J'ai déjà essayé de l'appeler, mais il répond pas.

Je lâchai l'hyperactif qui vacilla. Je fermai les yeux et grognai.

-Je vais le tuer.

Stiles me lança un sourire narquois.

-T'es au courant que tu devrais peut-être pas dire ça devant le fils du shérif ?

Je pouffai tout en répliquant :

-T'es au courant que tu t'adresses à un loup-garou, là ?

-Un point pour toi. Tu sais bien que je préférerais discuter avec toi que d'aller en cours, mais j'ai éco et je vais me faire tuer si j'arrive en retard.

-Cours, gloussai-je. Il te reste une minute.

Il détala. Je secouai la tête en riant. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers mon cours de littérature. Soudain, je m'arrêtai devant le vestiaires des garçons en sentant une odeur familière. _Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici encore ?_

Je me figeai en saisissant également l'odeur de Jackson. C'était pas bon du tout... Je me collai au mur pour les écouter.

- _Je suis pas là pour Scott,_ disait Derek. _Je suis venu te voir._

 _-Mais... Pourquoi moi ?_ bégailla Jackson. _Je comprends pas, j'ai rien fait._

 _-Non, mais tu as vu quelque chose, pas vrai ?_

Je constatai que la voix de Derek n'était pas spécialement menaçante, chose qui était très rare. Il manigançait quelque chose. _C'est Derek Hale, il manigance toujours quelque chose,_ songeai-je.

- _Non, non ! C'est faux,_ s'empressa de répondre Jackson. _J'ai rien vu du tout._

 _-C'était quoi ? Un animal ? (_ Il marqua une pause.) _Un puma ?_

 _-C'est vrai, j'ai rien vu, rien du tout._ _Je te jure, je te mens pas._

Le cœur de Jackson battait si vite qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine.

- _Alors calme-toi et dis-le encore,_ fit Derek.

- _Dire quoi ? Que je te mens pas ?_

Je me risquai à jeter un regard dans le vestiaire. Jackson, en serviette, était adossé au casier, avec un Derek plus menaçant que jamais posté à quelques centimètres de lui.

Je laissai un faible grognement monter dans ma gorge. Il disait clairement "Si tu le touches, je donnes pas cher de ta peau, Hale". Le loup-garou ne réagit pas, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendue.

- _Dis encore que tu n'as rien vu. Lentement._

Le cœur de Jackson accéléra encore.

-Arrête, murmurai-je, ton petit jeu ne rime à rien.

- _Je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout. Je ne te mens pas._

Le silence plana avant que le loup-garou ne lance :

- _Encore une chose..._

J'entendis Jackson gémir suivi d'un bruit de choc contre les casiers.

- _...tu devrais montrer ça à un médecin._

Le capitaine reprit difficilement son souffle tandis que Derek sortait. J'attrapai ce dernier par le bras et le tirai dans un couloir vide.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? m'écriai-je.

-Il était présent, répondit froidement Derek. Il aurait pu voir quelque chose.

-Il n'a rien vu, rétorquai-je.

-J'avais compris, marmonna-t-il.

-Mais tu sais comment je l'ai su ? Tout simplement parce que je suis son amie. Et qu'il existe d'autres moyens que l'intimidation pour obtenir ce qu'on veut.

Le regard de Derek se durcit.

-Tu es encore jeune, Alice. tu apprendras qu'en tant que loups-garou c'est le seul moyen qui existe.

Je soutins son regard durant de longues secondes avant détourner les yeux.

-Je dois aller en cours. Et je ne saurais pas venir à l'entraînement ce soir, je dois retrouver Scott.

-Alors demain après les cours. Et dis-lui de venir aussi.

Je hochai la tête avant de me diriger vers ma salle de classe.

* * *

 **Hey ! Je vous ai manqué ?**

 **Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard. L'ordinateur a lâché et faire une réécriture avec une tablette c'était pas super pratique. Du coup j'ai préféré attendre que de vous faire un chapitre bâclé. On a eu un ordinateur de remplacement...qui utilise encore Windows XP -_-' (j'ai même pas su télécharger Spotify ! *o*) D'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre. ;)**

 **La deuxième partie du chapitre arrivera demain ou après-demain. J'ai pleiiiinn d'idées pour "Une nuit au lycée/Night school" et pour "L'emprise de la Lune/ Lunatic" (** _ **info qui sert à rien : c'est mon épisode préféré *-***_ **) ...et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait encore un épisode avant...(** _ **Moment de déception**_ **XD)**

 **Bref tout ça pour dire qu'Alice est de retour et qu'elle compte rester un petit bout de temps !**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous aimeriez voir : plus de Jackson/Alice, Derek/Alice, Scott/Alice,...**

 **Bises Psychotiques**

 **PS : 1 550 vues ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis trop contente ! Je vous aime mes petits louveteaux !**


	9. Le Puma - Partie 2

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 5B :**

 **Le Puma – partie 2**

La sonnerie eut à peine retentit que Stiles avait déjà son portable en main.

-Hallelujah ! marmonna-t-il quand Scott décrocha avant de dire plus haut. Ah enfin ! T'as pas eu les messages que je t'ai envoyé ? Pardon. Les messages que je t'ai envoyé et les menaces de mort que ta sœur t'a envoyé ?

Je le frappai derrière la tête.

-Crétin.

- _Ouais, il doit en avoir neuf millions._

 _-_ T'as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? enchaîna Stiles. Lydia a disparu, personne ne l'a vu. On dirait que Jackson à une bombe prête à lui péter au visage. Et un autre type est mort, alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

 _-_ Faut que t'agisses !

- _OK, je vois ça..._

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'arrachai le téléphone des mains de Stiles.

-Toi ! grondai-je. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris de sècher les cours. Et ne me dis pas que t'es malade ! T'as intérêt à être revenu pour la réunion sinon je te promets que...

-Que tu m'éclates la tête dans le mur ? proposa mon frère.

Je roulai des yeux.

-J'allais plutôt dire qu j'allais te découper en morceau, mais bon... Demain, entraînement chez Derek, après les cours. Tu es prévenu, si tu ne viens pas, je t'y traînerai par les cheveux. Compris ?

-Ouep. C'est bon, plus de menaces ?

-Fais attention à toi, soupirai-je.

Sur ce je raccrochai. Je le rendis à un Stiles hilare.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de traîner avec Derek, tu deviens comme lui.

Je gloussai.

-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ça.

-Comme tu veux, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Je vais voir si je sais avoir des infos du coté de Lydia. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Je réfléchis une seconde.

-Attends... J'ai le choix entre aller voir Lydia avec toi ou passer l'après-midi avec le coach... Je signe directe !

Il éclata de rire avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

* * *

Madame Martin poussa la porte de la chambre de Lydia en nous disant :

-Chérie ? Alice et Stiles voudraient te voir.

-C'est quoi...un Stiles ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Stiles me lança un regard mauvais.

-C'est parce qu'elle a dû prendre quelque chose pour se détendre, expliqua sa mère. Vous pouvez entrer.

-Merci.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et entrâmes tandis que la mère de Lydia ressortait. La rousse me jeta un regard étrange. Elle ressemblait un peu à une droguée.

Pas qu'un peu en faite...

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas sensé être au pays des Merveilles ?

Je ne savais pas si le fait qu'elle soit totalement sérieuse aggravait la question ou non... Stiles me décocha un sourire moqueur auquel je répondis en lui marchant sur le pied.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua Lydia en regardant Stiles qui grimaçait de douleur.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que t'allais bien, répondit-il.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs lonnnngues secondes avant de tapoter le lit pour nous faire signe de nous asseoir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules et m'assis à coté d'elle. L'hyperactif m'imita tout en répondant.

-Parce que je me fais du soucis pour toi. Je me suis inquiété.

Tandis qu'il parlait, la jeune femme commença à jouer avec mes cheveux ce que me fit rouler des yeux.

-Comment tu te sens ? enchaîna-t-il.

-Mmmmmmm, je suis...dans une forme d'enfer, minauda-t-elle, si près de son visage qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser -sans pour autant lâcher mes cheveux-.

J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'emballer. Il sourit, extrêmement gêné, et sachant que j'entendais les battements de son cœur. Soudain, il attrapa une boîte sur la table de nuit.

-Oh merde. Alice, mate un peu ça.

-Je vais avoir un peu de mal, là, marmonnai-je alors que Lydia venait d'entreprendre de me faire une tresse.

Stiles mit la boîte devant mes yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'ai même jamais entendu parler de ce truc. Et ma mère est infirmière.

-Tu vas comprendre, fit-il avant de s'adresser à Lydia. Je parie que tu peux pas dire : j'ai vu six-cents-six suisses séchant six-cent-six saucisses dix fois de suite ?

La rousse me lâcha avant de défier le jeune homme du regard.

-J'ai vu chichen... j'ai vu...

Je gloussai tout comme Stiles devant l'incompréhension de Lydia. Son expression devint soudain grave et elle regarda dans le vide.

-J'ai vu...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu Lydia ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Un étrange grondement résonna à mes oreilles et il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte qu'il venait de moi. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si gentil avec elle ?

-Quelque chose...

-Quelque chose comme un puma ? ricanai-je en me levant.

-Un puma..., acquiesça-t-elle.

-T'as vraiment vu un puma ou tu crois l'avoir vu parce que c'est la police qui te l'a dit ? demanda Stiles.

-Un puma, oui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Attend, marmonnai-je en m'accroupissant devant Lydia.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, tout en les faisant changer de couleur. L'hyperactif laissa échapper un glapissement suivi d'un "Mais t'es complètement malade ?!".

-Lydia qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Un puma, répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Mes yeux reprirent leur couleur normal. Je haussai un sourcil dans la direction de Stiles.

-Bon d'accord, elle est totalement déchirée.

Sur ce, Lydia laissa tomber sa tête sur la jambe de Stiles. J'éclatai de rire devant sa grimace.

-Je vais vous laisser, dis-je à Stiles.

-Et comment tu vas rentrer ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'ignore Lydia. On est venu avec ma voiture.

-T'inquiète je me débrouillerai.

Sur ce, je sortis de la maison Martin et courus vers le bois. Je m'arrêtai et donnai un violent coup de poing dans un arbre.

-Putain ! hurlai-je.

Les entailles sur ma main se refermèrent instantanément. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si gentil avec Lydia ? Pourquoi tout le monde la protégeait ? La plaignait ? Ce n'était qu'une garce manipulatrice et égocentrique !

Rien ne serait arrivé sans elle !

Je serrai les poings et fermai les yeux. _Calme-toi Alice, c'est du passé._ J'inspirai profondément. Mon loup hurla pour que je le laisse sortir. Je me mis à courir vers la maison de Derek qui se trouvait à environ une dizaine de kilomètres. J'allais lui demander si nous ne pouvions pas nous entraîner un peu, car j'avais un violent besoin de me défouler.

* * *

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, une odeur étrange ayant attiré mon attention. On aurait dit l'odeur d'Allison, mais...Non ce n'était pas elle. J'aperçus un trio venir dans ma direction, une femme blonde étant à leur tête, suivie par deux hommes.

-Il ne sait pas qui est l'alpha, disait la femme. Il ne nous sert plus à rien. Peu importe les ordres de Chris, la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je le tuerai.

Je me figeai en reconnaissant sa voix. C'était la chasseuse qui m'avait tiré dessus.

Et elle parlait de Derek.

Je dus produire un effort surhumain pour attendre qu'elle soit partie avant de me mettre à courir vers la maison de Derek. Je n'eus pas besoin d'entrer dans la maison pour savoir qu'il n'était pas là. Je fermai les yeux pour suivre son odeur. Elle m'était si familière que je la trouvai en quelques secondes. Je repris ma course...avant de me retrouver projetée à terre. Des points lumineux dansèrent dans mon champ de vision. Je me relevai sur les coudes en grimaçant. Je me trouvai face à un Derek, yeux luisants, crocs et griffes sortis.

-Putain Derek ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe.

Au lieu de se calmer, il se jeta sur moi. J'eus juste le temps de rouler sur le coté pour l'éviter. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me mis à courir à travers les bois, le loup-garou sur les talons. Je sais, ce n'était pas _du tout_ une bonne idée, j'aurais plutôt dû lui montrer que j'étais une dominante. Mais je craignais de perdre le contrôle...et si tel était le cas bah nous étions dans la merde parce qu'on risquerait de s'entre-tuer. Il ne fallait même pas espérer le raisonner.

Alors le laisser me courser était encore la meilleure solution.

C'était dans ces moments-là que j'étais heureuse d'être une alpha et donc d'être plus rapide que lui.

Je m'arrêtai, ne l'entendant plus.

-Derek ? me risquai-je.

Aucune réponse. Je sentais qu'il tournait autour de moi. En tout cas, rester là était une très mauvaise idée. Je me remis à courir en bifurquant à droite. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sentant pas la présence de Derek derrière moi, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en me retrouvant face au loup-garou, visiblement prêt à engager un combat. Je soupirai avant de faire briller mes yeux et de grogner. D'accord, ça n'avait fait que l'énerver encore plus mais je n'étais plus à ça de près. Au moins j'aurais essayé. Il se précipita vers ma gorge. Je sautai au dernier moment et, en prenant appui sur son épaule, réalisai un salto pour atterrir sur mes pieds et me remettre à courir.

Seulement Derek anticipa mon mouvement et me plaqua au sol. Un désagréable gout de sang se répandit dans ma bouche et ma respiration se coupa une seconde. Derek se jeta de nouveau sur moi -Ô surprise-. Je le repoussai d'un coup de pied mais il eut tout de même le temps de me griffer au ventre.

Je le plaquai contre un arbre en grognant. Je mis toute la puissance possible dans ma voix.

-Arrête ! Derek ! C'est moi ! C'est Alice ! Derek !

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, mais je sentis que ses griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans son ventre se rétractaient. Derek redevint totalement normal, à l'exception de ses yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat bleu plus intense que d'habitude. Étonnement, je fus prise d'une violente envie de l'embrasser et je me retins difficilement. Je sentis une vague de puissance me submerger et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne parvenais pas à quitter Derek des yeux. Une lueur étrange traversa le regard du lycanthrope. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, mais je rejetai la tête en arrière et je poussai un puissant hurlement de loup. Derek se joignit à moi et je sus que nos loups communiquaient.

Quand mon loup se retira, je me sentis soudain totalement vidée. Je me laissai tomber par terre, hébétée. Le loup-garou s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lui en fixant le sol. Le silence plana durant un long moment tandis que nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? finis-je par dire en me relevant.

Derek me regarda dans les yeux, perplexe.

-Je crois que tu m'as soumis.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Alors, autant être franche, je ne pensais pas du tout terminé comme ça. Je ne pensais même pas que Derek et Alice allaient "se battre" mais bon ils en ont décidé autrement. XD**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Qu'est-ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si Lydia n'était pas là ?**

 **Pensez-vous que Derek a vu juste ? Si oui, qu'est-ce que cela implique ?**

 **Histoire de vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche, je vous dis déjà que dans le prochain prochain chapitre (** _ **Une nuit au lycée**_ **), Alice et Lydia vont régler leurs comptes.**


	10. Pulsations - Partie 1

**Alice aux Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 6A :**

 **Pulsation - Partie 1**

3...

2...

1...

La porte s'ouvrit et Scott me rejoignit avec ses sacs de course. J'haussai un sourcil.

-Alors ?

-Mauvais étage, marmonna-t-il. Oh, ça va, toi, pas de commentaires.

Je lui décochai un sourire moqueur avant de m'engager dans les escaliers. Quatrième étage. Scott voulut sortir.

-C'est toujours pas le bon, lui dis-je.

Il poussa quand même la porte du parking.

-Je te dis qu'on est garés ici.

-Moi je te dis que non, mais c'est toi qui voit...

Il sortit et je l'attendis, en croisant les bras. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la bruit de verrouillage de la voiture retentir...à l'étage supérieur.

 _Qui c'est qui avait raison..._ Deux minutes plus tard, je commençai à m'impatienter. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour traverser le parking.

Je sentis une soudaine vague de colère monter en moi. Elle était si violente que je dus mobiliser toute ma volonté pour garder le contrôle. Je m'appuyai sur le mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que cette émotion ne m'appartenait pas.

Scott.

Je poussai précipitamment la porte du parking.

-Scott ?

Pour toute réponse, je le vis passer en courant devant moi, paniqué. Il m'attrapa par le poignet, m'entraînant dans sa course.

-Cours ! s'exclama-t-il au même moment.

La panique de mon frère évinça totalement la colère que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure. Mon sang battait à mes oreilles, si bien que je ne parvenais pas à déterminer si nous étions poursuivis. Mon frère ralentit brusquement pour s'arrêter derrière une voiture.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il porta une main à son cœur qui battait extrêmement vite. S'il continuait comme ça, nous allions être repérer. Je le regardai dans les yeux et respirai profondément pour lui montrer comment calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il le fit quelques fois avant de se relever et de se remettre à courir. Je fis de même une seconde plus tard.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sous l'emprise de la panique, mon jumeau était extrêmement rapide, peut-être même autant que moi. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas utiliser pleinement mes capacités, risquant de perdre le contrôle de mon loup.

Je sentis soudain quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille avant de me jeter à terre. Scott avait déjà disparu de mon champs de vision. Je me relevai en un instant et me mis en position de combat...avant de remarquer que c'était Derek qui se tenait face à moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris la bouche pour parler. Le loup-garou mit sa main sur ma bouche avant de me plaquer contre le mur, assez fort pour que Scott l'entende mais pas assez pour me faire vraiment mal.

-Alice ! s'écria mon frère, venant sûrement de remarquer que je ne le suivais pas.

Derek approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille ce qui me fit frémir. Il murmura :

-Dis-lui de ne pas t'attendre.

Il recula et me regarda dans les yeux. J'hochai la tête. Il enleva sa main.

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi ! C'est toi qu'il veut ! Cours !

Le loup-garou me lâcha totalement. Je lâchai un -faux- cri de douleur, histoire de bien jouer avec les nerfs de Scott, ce qui fit sourire Derek. Moi, sadique ? Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça... Il me fit signe de le suivre et se remit à courser Scott. Je ne pus retenir le sourire amusé qui étira mes lèvres. Je suivis le loup-garou, le plus discrètement possible tout en longeant les murs. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'étage supérieure, une série d'alarme de voiture se déclenchèrent, me vrillant les tympans. Je gémis de douleur et portai les mains à mes oreilles. Derek s'arrêta, ayant visiblement perdu la piste de mon frère.

 **Vous aimerez aussi**

 **Dacota Hale**

Par mamab28

7.1K 418

 **Luna [Teen Wolf]**

Par clarisse_181

14.3K 1K

 **True Alphas**

Par Megxnne

1.8K 134

 **Protected**

Par PaulineWriter

16.2K 1K

 **{MoonLight} |TW|**

Par Little_Joker_

31.3K 2.3K

 **Teen Wolf**

Par DesertWolve

10.3K 667

 **The wolf of blessed blood (Teen Wolf)**

Par hannaAbr

23.4K 1.6K

Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il repartit en courant. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Le loup-garou me distança et sauta sur le capot d'une voiture. Il attrapa Scott et le jeta violemment sur une autre voiture.

-Et voilà, t'es mort, gronda Derek.

Je les rejoignis au milieu du parking.

-Non, mais t'es complètement malade ! s'exclama Scott.

-Je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à te défendre, répondit froidement Derek sans même le regarder.

Je m'arrêtai devant eux. Scott me lança un regard ahuri avant de comprendre. Il reporta son attention sur l'autre loup-garou.

-Tu viens de me foutre la trouille de ma vie !

Il lui jeta un regard.

-Pas encore.

-Oh, non, ça c'était très soft pour du Derek Hale, appuyai-je. Crois-moi. Il peut faire vraiment pire.

Le concerné me lança un drôle de regard. Je savais bien que si nous n'avions été rien que tout les deux, il m'aurait demandé comment il devait le prendre.

-Bon, mais j'ai été rapide quand même, plaida mon jumeau.

-Pas assez.

-Mais admettez que le coup des alarmes c'était bien trouver.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Au fait, merci, grâce à toi, je vais avoir un acouphène pendant trois jours.

Ils m'ignorèrent.

-Jusqu'au téléphone, répondit Derek, en se remettant en route.

Scott balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Mais, ça c'est pas pareil... Je veux dire... Rooh mais arrête de m'ignorer ! s'écria-t-il. S'il-te-plaît.

L'aîné s'arrêta et tourna un regard énervé vers mon frère.

-Ce qui est arrivé au père de Stiles, lorsqu'il a été blessé, enchaîna celui-ci. Tout ça, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pu empêcher que ça arrive. Ces transformations, il faut que tu m'aides à les contrôler.

Je sentis une vague d'énervement resurgir. Je secouai la tête, perplexe. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'énerver. Au contraire, je comprenais parfaitement Scott, étant passée par là il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Ecoute, si je suis comme ça, c'est de naissance. Tu as été mordu. Dans ton cas, un tel apprentissage prend du temps.

Scott me regarda.

-Alice, elle, n'a aucun problème.

-J'en ai plus que tu ne le penses, répondis-je. Je le cache juste mieux.

-Alice est une alpha, c'est encore différent, ajouta Derek.

Scott soupira.

-Alors dîtes-moi au moins ce que je dois faire !

-Éliminer toutes les distractions.

Il prit le téléphone qui affichait un appelle manqué d'Allison des mains de mon frère.

-Tu vois, ça ? C'est à cause de ça que je t'ai repéré. Si tu veux apprendre, commence par oublier cette fille.

-Parce qu'elle est pas née dans la bonne famille ? répliqua Scott, avec un air de défi.

 _T'aurais jamais dû dire ça, frérot..._

Le loup-garou montra le téléphone avant de le lancer contre le mur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le regard de l'aîné se durcit.

-La colère monte ? Leçon numéro 1 : le seul moyen de contrôler les transformations, c'est de puiser dans ta rage, dans tes instincts les plus primitifs. Mais tant qu'Allison sera dans les parages tu ne pourras pas y arriver.

-Je peux me mettre en colère, grogna Scott.

-Pas suffisamment, répondis-je.

-Il faut que tu t'éloignes d'elle, c'est la seule solution. La question c'est de savoir si tu en es capable. Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

Bizarrement, cela me faisait plaisir que Derek lui interdise de revoir Allison. Pas parce qu'il aurait pu sortir avec elle, plutôt disons... pour sa survie ?

-S'il faut en passer par là..., commença Scott avant d'être interrompu.

-Est-ce que tu tiens à rester en vie ? Et à protéger ceux que tu aimes ? Oui ou non ?

-Oui ! Si tu veux bien m'aider, j'accepte de plus la voir.

* * *

 **Hey ! Comme vous l'aurez sûrement tous compris, je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre. Mais comme je l'ai déjà posté sur Wattpad je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très juste de ne pas le poster ici :D .**

 **Je vais essayer de poster la suite (ou du moins une partie) d'ici la fin du weekend, si ce n'est pas fait dimanche soir...vous risquez d'attendre longtemps, parce que j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire avec les cours.**

 **Enfin bref, je viens de voir que cette fic a dépassé les 2 200 vues ! Merci merci merci beaucoup, à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fic ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs fantômes qui suivent Alice.**

 **Et encore un grooooos merci à DemonOfHell pour sa review qui m'a fait super plaisir !**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	11. Pulsations - Partie 2

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 6B :**

 **Pulsations – Partie 2**

Je grognai en entendant Scott rentrer.

Enfin ça n'aurait pas été un problème si son cœur ne faisait pas du 290 pulsations par minutes ! Pas que je m'inquiétai qu'il perde le contrôle, juste qu'actuellement, il m'empêchait de me concentrer.

Je me levai et frappai du plat de la main sur la cloison me séparant de sa chambre.

-Scott Francis McCall ! Si tu pouvais calmer ton rythme cardiaque ce serait gentil. Ta louve-garou de sœur aimerait pouvoir travailler en paix !

Je l'entendis sursauter.

-Mon Dieu, Alice ! Ca va pas de me foutre la trouille !

Je ne répondis pas et retournai à mon devoir d'Histoire. Franchement de quoi j'allais pouvoir parler qui était relatif à la famille McCall ?

Au même moment, j'entendis Scott sursauter une deuxième fois.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?_

 _-Toi aussi, t'as fini de me foutre la trouille comme ça ?!_ entendis-je.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant à qui il parlait. La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Raconte_ , fit Derek. _Il t'a parlé ?_

- _Ouais, on a parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. D'autres questions dans le genre ?_

Je poussai la porte de la chambre de mon frère au même moment.

-Moi j'en ai deux, lançai-je avant de jeter un regard à Derek. Premièrement : t'es passé par la fenêtre ?! J'étais là, il suffisait de sonner ! Deuxièmement, qui c'est ce "il" ?

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Ils m'ignorèrent encore une fois -pourquoi changer ?-.

-T'as ressenti quelque chose ? Une impression ?

-Comme quoi ? demanda mon jumeau, perplexe.

Derek soupira et se leva.

-Souviens-toi, tous tes sens sont en éveils. On peut communiquer autrement qu'avec des mots. Quel genre de sentiment se dégageait de lui ?

Je tiquai sur l'avant-dernière phrase de Derek. _On peut communiquer autrement qu'avec des mots._ Je repensai à ce qu'il c'était passé l'autre jour, dans la forêt. J'avais eu l'impression que nos loups communiquaient et si c'était vraiment le cas ? Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Scott réfléchit quelques instants.

-De la colère.

Je compris enfin qu'ils parlaient très certainement de l'alpha.

-Envers toi tu penses ?

Attendez quoi ?! Scott c'était retrouvé seul avec l'alpha ?! Et il en était ressorti en un seul morceau ? Nan, j'avais dû mal comprendre, c'était pas possible autrement.

Il secoua la tête.

-Nan, pas envers moi. Mais c'était de la colère, j'en suis persuadé. Surtout quand il a tracé cette drôle de spirale.

Ah non en fait, j'avais peut-être raison.

Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Scott s'était retrouvé seul avec l'alpha et ledit alpha a tracé le symbole de la vengeance sur sa voiture ? Et Scott était encore là pour en parler ?! Beacon Hills possédait vraiment la population surnaturelle la plus bizarre de toutes les populations surnaturelles.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressai.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? dit Derek en même temps que moi.

Nous échangeâmes un bref regard avant de reporter notre attention sur Scott.

-Bah il a dessiné une spiral sur la vitre de ma voiture. Il y avait de la buée.

Je me retins d'écarquiller les yeux. Si c'était bien ce que je croyais, alpha ou pas, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Je compris au regard de Derek qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Scott. Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Nan, ça veut rien dire, fit Derek.

Il fit mine de vouloir s'en aller mais Scott le retint par le bras.

-Attends, où tu vas là ? C'est pas à sens unique. Tu me demandes de te faire confiance mais à moi tu ne me dis jamais rien.

-Crois-moi, c'est rien, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Scott ajouta :

-T'as tracé une spirale sur la tombe de ta sœur. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Il soupira avant de poser la main sur son épaule.

-Il vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Je me levai et me précipitai à sa suite.

-Derek, tu peux pas lui faire ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va finir si tu ne lui dis rien.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

-Je lui dirai. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tu m'as toujours fait confiance. Pourquoi plus maintenant ?

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

-Je sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de mon frère... J'en sais rien.

-Hé, Alice. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour... Mon loup a décidé de faire confiance au tien et inversement.

Il effleura joue avec sa main.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal.

* * *

-Salut les filles, lançai-je en m'asseyant en face d'Allison, en prenant soin de laisser une place de libre entre Lydia et moi.

Je voulais bien faire des efforts mais hors de questions que je m'asseye à coté de Lydia !

Allison me lança un sourire tandis que Lydia agitait sa fourchette.

-La quoi de où ?

-La Bête du Gévaudan, répondit Allison comme si c'était la vingtième fois qu'elle le disait.

Je me figeai, ma bouteille d'eau à deux millimètres de mes lèvres. Je la reposai et dévisageai Allison.

-Tu t'intéresses aux mythes européens, toi ?

Allison ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand je me souvins d'un détail important.

-Mais, oui, ta famille est d'origine française. J'avais oublié.

-Oui et puis... disons que ce mythe-ci...

-Ce mythe-là quoi ? m'enquis-je, les mains crispées sur mon plateau.

-Tu vas comprendre. Ecoutez ça. "Un monstre à quatre pattes ressemblant à un loup aurait été vu dans les région française de l'Auvergne et de la Dordogne entre l'année 1764 et 1767. La bête a ainsi perpétré près de 100 meurtres épouvantables et cela à tel point que le roi Louis XV lui-même a envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs chasseurs pour la tuer."

-Rasoir, lâcha Lydia.

-"Les membres du clergé ont déclaré que la bête était une envoyée de Satan."

 _Les loups-garou des envoyés de Satan ?_ ricanai-je intérieurement. _Ca pourrait expliquer un certain nombres de choses._

-Hmm. Chiant à mourir.

-"D'après les cryptozoologistes, il pourrait s'agir d'une sous-espèce préhistorique type mésonychidés."

Je retins un nouveau ricanement. Les experts pensaient que c'était un animal préhistorique ? La blague. Les loups-garous ne remontaient pas si loin. Enfin je crois.

-Je vais bientôt sombrer dans le coma.

-"D'autres pensent qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en un monstre amateur de chair humaine."

-Tu peux nous dire en quoi ça concerne ta famille ? demandai-je même si j'avais parfaitement compris le rapport.

-J'y viens. "On pense que la Bête a été capturée et tuée par un très célèbre chasseur dont la femme et les quatre enfants ont été les toutes premières victimes de la créature."

Elle releva le nez de son livre en souriant.

-Il s'appelait comme moi.

Lydia lui offrit un regard condescendant.

-Tes ancêtres ont tués le grand méchant loup. Et ensuite ?

-C'était bien plus qu'un loup.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. _Oui, Allison, bien, c'était un loup-garou._

-Tenez, regardez ça.

Elle me montra son livre où je n'étais nullement surprise de voir un loup-garou alpha.

-Pas mal, lui dis-je. Mais tu aurais très bien pu aller chercher toutes ses informations sur Wikipedia au lieu d'acheter ses antiquités.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de montrer le livre à Lydia.

-Regarde cette image. A ton avis ça ressemble à quoi ?

La rousse fixa le livre et changea de couleur.

-Lydia ?

Je me souvins que moins d'un mois plus tôt, elle avait très certainement vu l'alpha. Je me retins de me taper la tête sur la table. Si elle s'en rappelait, ça n'allait vraiment pas être mon affaire. Enfin surtout si elle se rappelait de ce que j'avais fait chez elle, ça n'allait pas le faire non plus.

-Lydia ? Alors ?

La rousse secoua la tête.

-Ca ressemble à un très vilain méchant loup.

Elle se leva. Je soupirai de soulagement. Fausse alerte.

-On se voit en Histoire, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Je la suivis des yeux avant de remarquer les deux idiots à la table en face de nous. J'allais vraiment finir par me taper la tête dans le mur. Scott était censé éviter Allison mais il s'asseyait juste en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con quand il le voulait ! Il pensait vraiment que c'était le livre derrière lequel il était caché qui allait faire qu'elle ne le voit pas ?

Je me tournai vers Allison.

-Dis-moi, comment tu as pensé à ça ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est pas vraiment un truc dont on discute à table chez toi.

Elle commença à m'expliquer que c'était sa tante Kate -celle qui m'avait tiré dessus ?- qui lui avait donné l'idée. Elle continua à parler, mais j'écoutai plutôt Scott et Stiles qui avaient l'air de s'être réconciliés.

- _D'accord, tu seras mon maître,_ disait Scott.

Je dus produire un effort surhumain pour garder une expression neutre et ne pas éclater de rire, parce que je vous promets que, hors contexte, c'était vraiment très étrange. Ca avait même consonance perverse.

- _Ton maître Yoda,_ corrigea Stiles.

- _Si tu veux, tu seras mon maître Yoda._

 _-Ton maître Yoda je serais. Je l'ai dit à l'envers._

Tout de suite ça sonnait beaucoup moins pervers. Mais c'était toujours aussi étrange.

 _-Oui merci, j'ai entendu._

Je vis Stiles se redresser et l'entendis ricaner.

- _Très bien, mon amitié tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ? Ha. Bon vent, mon gars !_

Il enleva le livre qui cachait Scott, prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Mes envies de meurtres envers Stiles revinrent brutalement. Lui aussi ! Quelle bande de crétins !

Allison les remarqua et rangea ses affaires.

-Excuse-moi, me dit-elle.

-Pas de problème.

-Scott ! lança-t-elle en se levant et en partant après lui. Mais attend !

Je me levai à mon tour, mais cherchais plutôt à attraper Stiles... ce qui ne fut vraiment pas très compliqué. Je tirai sur l'épaule de sa chemise pour l'arrêter.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-T'expliquer quoi ? dit-il, l'air innocent.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'Allison le voit ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'Allison le voit, je voulais juste emmerder Scott.

Je roulai des yeux.

-T'es con, toi.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Peut-être que ce que j'ai prévu après te fera changer d'avis ? Viens avec nous.

J'haussai un sourcil mais acceptai de le suivre. Scott nous rejoignit.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles se chargea de répondre.

-Bah je me disais qu'un peu de renfort de type lycanthropique ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Nous arrivâmes finalement sur le terrain de cross.

Stiles s'assit sur le banc, lança sa cross par terre et fouilla son sac pour en sortir...un bandeau ? Il le tendit à Scott.

-Tiens. Mets-ça.

Mon frère fronça les sourcils.

-C'est un cardiofréquencemètre de l'équipe d'athlétisme ?

-Ouais, je leur ai emprunté.

-Volé, tu veux dire ? pouffai-je.

-Je me le suis temporairement approprié. Le coach l'utilise avec son portable pour mesurer ses battements de cœur quand il fait du jogging. Allez, met-le.

-Donc t'as volé son portable aussi ? fis-je.

-Ouais, ça je l'ai volé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Scott.

-Ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand tu te transformes. Mais aussi quant t'es sur le terrain ou avec Allison ou quand tu t'énerves. En contrôlant tes battements de cœur, tu pourras peut-être contrôler le reste.

-Pas "peut-être", corrigeai-je. Il y arrivera.

Je regardai Scott.

-Mais pour ça, tu dois réussir à contrôler tes battements de cœurs. Tu pourras te transformer à ta guise. Et faire des trucs comme ça, ajoutai-je en faisant briller mes yeux.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha un couinement qui me fit pouffer.

-Alice, il n'y a rien à faire, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Scott ne releva pas et poursuivit :

-Me transformer à ma guise... Comme l'incroyable Hulk ?

-Ouais, comme l'incroyable Hulk, si tu veux, soupirai-je.

-C'est énorme, je suis un super-héro.

-Scott, grondai-je, un conseil : ferme-la avant que je décide de t'arracher la tête.

Stiles éclata de rire.

Une fois que Scott eut mis le moniteur cardiaque, Stiles lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec du scotch.

-Alice, profite du spectacle, me dit Stiles. C'est parti, t'es prêt ?

-Nan, répondit mon jumeau.

-Et surtout, reste calme.

- _Je commence à me dire que c'était pas une si bonne idée_ , marmonna Scott en voyant Stiles prendre une balle de cross.

Stiles la lui lança un plein dans le ventre avant de lui en lancer une deuxième dans le visage.

-J'avoue que ça fait un peu mal, quand même.

-Silence, dit Stiles. T'es censé rester calme et être concentré sur tes battements de cœur.

- _Rester calme..Tout va bien,_ répéta mon frère. _Personne n'est en train de me bombarder de balles._

Stiles continua à lui lancer balles sur balles. Je finis par éclater de rire devant les grimaces de Scott qui peinait à le éviter.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! finit-il par crier.

-C'est super ! dit Stiles. On dirait que je vise de mieux en mieux !

-Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Tetete, on reste calme. Alice, tu veux essayer ?

J'eus un sourire sadique.

-Comme s'il fallait encore me poser la question !

-Alice, t'as pas intérêt ! grogna Scott.

-Je vais me gêner !

Je rejoignis Stiles au centre du terrain. Il me tendit sa crosse. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-T'es toujours aussi con, mais je t'aime bien.

Il gloussa. Je pris une balle et l'envoyai directement dans le ventre de Scott.

-Alice !

-On se détend, frérot, j'aurais très bien pu viser plus bas.

Je rendis la cross à Stiles qui continua de bombarder Scott pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Attend, on peut faire une pause ? plaida-t-il avant de tomber à genoux.

-Scott ? fit Stiles tandis que je me précipitai vers lui.

Le loup-garou tomba en avant, incapable de se retenir avec ses mains. Je l'entendis grogner. Il déchira le papier collant qui retenait ses mains.

-Scott ? lança Stiles, dans mon dos.

Je m'agenouillai devant mon frère. Son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop rapide.

-Respire, Scott, lui dis-je. Reprends-toi. Respire. Lentement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour suivre mon conseil, mais il finit par le faire. J'entendis ses pulsations se calmer progressivement. Il finit par s'écrouler par terre, l'air épuisé. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ca va ? demandai-je.

Etant passée par là il n'y a pas si longtemps, je savais très bien à quel point une perte de contrôle peut être éprouvante, surtout les premières.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-T'allais te transformer ? demanda Stiles, debout derrière moi.

Je jetai un regard noir signifiant clairement "Une autre question débile du genre et je te tranche la gorge" à l'hyperactif. Scott comprit aussi qu'il était inutile de répondre.

-C'est la colère, c'est sûr, mais il y a autre chose. Je sentais que plus la colère montait plus je me sentais fort.

-C'est l'adrénaline, lui dis-je.

-Il faut que j'évite Allison, poursuivit mon frère.

-Quoi, parce qu'avec elle tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Stiles.

-Non, parce qu'avec elle je suis faible.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée de cours sonna. Je sortis mon téléphone.

 **A :** **Derek** **:** **Il faut que je te parle. Où es-tu ?**

La réponse fusa.

 **De :** **Derek** **: Je peux être au lycée dans quelques minutes.**

Il tint parole et exactement quatre minutes plus tard sa voiture entrait sur le parking du lycée. Je me dirigeais vers lui quand j'aperçus Jackson. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Je changeai de direction.

-Jackson ?

Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Ca va ?

Il sourit faiblement.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dors pas très bien ces temps-ci.

-A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ?

Je ressentis soudain une sorte d'impatience. Je ne dus pas chercher bien loin pour savoir qu'elle provenait de Derek.

-Probablement.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Je pris une grand inspiration.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment pas le temps mais ça te dirait qu'on fasse quelque chose ce week-end ? Un ciné ?

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver seule avec lui à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais dignement pas le laisser dans cet état.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Bien sûr, Alice-Malice !

Derek s'impatientait de plus en plus, je dus même retenir un grognement.

-OK, va pour le ciné. Je te laisse choisir le film. Mais là, je dois vraiment y aller.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue si bien que je sentis une légère jalousie pointer. Je m'arrêtai, perplexe, avant d'hausser les épaules.

Je courus rejoindre Derek.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller monsieur l'Impatient, dis-je en fermant la portière.

Il me lança un regard agacé et démarra.


	12. Alpha y es-tu ?

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Alpha y es-tu ?**

-Ecoute là, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, me dit Derek. Après on pourra parler de tout ce que tu veux mais là je voudrais en avoir le coeur net.

Je fonçai les sourcils.

-Euh...OK... Et je pourrais savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de savoir qui est l'alpha.

Je le dévisageai, choquée.

-Et, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Tu verras bien, répondit-il.

Je roulai des yeux avant de soupirer.

-L'énigmatique Derek Hale et l'art de donner de véritables réponses...

* * *

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux ?! m'écriai-je quand Derek coupa le moteur de la voiture.

Je regardai alternativement Derek et la clinique vétérinaire, ne parvenant pas à le prendre au sérieux.

-Je suis très sérieux, répondit-il. Et baisse d'un ton tu veux, il va nous entendre.

Je croisai les bras.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si, comme tu as l'air de le croire, Deaton est réellement l'alpha, il aurait reconnu nos odeurs depuis longtemps.

Il me jeta un regard de biais.

-Je suis certain que tu es incapable de sentir son odeur d'ici.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mon odorat.

Il avait raison, je sentais l'odeur de Deaton, mais j'aurais été incapable de déterminer de qui il s'agissait si je ne le savais pas déjà. Derek comprit la réponse à mon regard et un fantôme de sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Tu vois ? Il n'a pas de meutes, ce qui veut dire que ses pouvoirs sont moins forts que les tiens.

Je secouai la tête.

-OK, si c'était un loup-garou, il ne nous aurait peut-être pas repéré. Mais vu que ce **n'est pas** un loup-garou, la question ne se pose même pas.

Le loup-garou m'ignora et sortit de la voiture. Je grognai et le suivis.

-Derek ! Ce n'est pas un loup-garou ! Si c'en était un, je l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps. Je connais l'odeur de l'alpha et ce n'est pas du tout la même.

-Elle peut être totalement différente entre sa forme humaine et sa forme lycanthropique, répondit-il sans même se retourner.

Je soupirai et retins un nouveau grognement. Derek finit par s'arrêter à un mètre de la porte. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrais. Alors va attendre dans la voiture ou viens avec moi. Mais si tu choisis de m'accompagner, tu la fermes, Alice !

Je le dévisageai, pétrifiée. Il ne m'avait plus parlé aussi durement depuis une éternité. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face et n'entre dans la clinique. Je secouai la tête et me dépêchai de le rejoindre.

-Scott ? T'es encore en retard, fit Deaton. J'espère que ça va pas devenir une habitude.

Derek me fit signe de rester en arrière, alors qu'il entrait dans le champ de vision du véto.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda celui-ci, l'air perplexe.

-J'espère. Vous avez trouvé un animal avec une spiral sur le flan.

Deaton fronça les sourcils tandis que Derek se rapprochait de lui.

-Pardon, mais... quel animal ? demanda-t-il alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait.

-I mois. Le daim, répondit Derek en lui montrant une feuille. Celui-là.

Deaton sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Je me souviens. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. Je suis venu l'examiner et on m'a demandé si j'avais déjà vu des cas comme celui-ci.

-Quelle était votre réponse ?

-Non, je n'en avais jamais vu.

Le loup-garou rangea la feuille avant d'esquisser un pas vers le véto qui recula.

-Vous entendez ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca, fit Derek, menaçant. Votre pouls qui s'accélère.

Deaton fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-C'est signe que vous mentez.

Je compris ce que Derek comptait faire seulement au moment où j'entendis un fracas métallique.

-Derek ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il assénait un violent coup de poing au vétérinaire.

Ce dernier s'écroula, inconscient, si bien que j'eus juste le temps de le rattraper pour lui éviter le chute.

-Nan mais t'es complètement malade ! hurlai-je en direction du loup-garou.

Je déposai doucement Deaton sur une chaise avant de revenir vers Derek. Je sentais mon loup rugir, comme si l'attaque lui avait été destinée. Comme si on avait attaqué un membre de ma propre meute. Meute inexistante, nous sommes parfaitement d'accord. Et puis Deaton était seulement le patron de mon frère jumeau, je n'étais pas particulièrement attachée à lui, c'était vraiment bizarre. Mais je devais reconnaître que je ne supportais pas l'injustice.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! hurlai-je de plus belle.

Je voulus le frapper, mais il intercepta mon geste en un éclair. Il me lâcha aussi vite avant de se détourner de moi.

-Aide-moi à trouver du papier collant au lieu de crier, marmonna-t-il.

Je laissai mes yeux virer au rouge et attrapai le bras de Derek. Je le forçai à se tourner vers moi.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Deaton n'est pas l'alpha. Laisse ce pauvre homme en paix, pour l'amour du Ciel, Derek !

Il sonda mon visage une seconde avant de baisser les yeux. Je le lâchai prudemment. Mes yeux redevinrent marrons. Je sentis mon loup se détendre.

-Pardonne-moi, Alice...

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander pourquoi il me présentait ses excuses que son poing s'abattit sur ma mâchoire.

* * *

 **P.D.V Derek :**

Derek jeta un regard à Alice, assommée contre le mur du fond. Le loup-garou sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait très mal réagir quand elle serait totalement revenue à elle. En même temps, il avait lui aussi assez mal réagi, il se l'avouait. Il aurait pu simplement la forcer à attendre dans la voiture, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il l'assomme... et qu'il s'expose du même temps à la fureur de la jeune femme.

Mais il avait paniqué, qu'en pouvait-il ? Bon, OK, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et la première fois, il avait tout aussi mal réagi... tout comme Alice.

C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, juste après la morsure d'Alice. Plus exactement c'était juste après qu'il lui ait annoncé qu'elle était devenue un loup-garou, et par extension qu'il lui avait révélé en être un. On peut dire qu'elle avait pas vraiment bien réagi.

Derek sourit en se repassant mentalement la scène, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Après lui avoir appris la nouvelle, Alice avait ricané et lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui voulait réellement, demandant si c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Il avait insisté, évoquant ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de l'Incident. Evidemment, la jeune fille n'en conservait aucun souvenir. Elle avait fini par s'emporter et l'avait attrapé par le bras comme elle l'avait fait tout-à-l'heure. Seulement, comble de l'ironie, les griffes de la jeune louve s'étaient enfoncées dans le bras de Derek et celui-ci avait clairement vu les yeux de celle-ci luire d'un éclat rougeoyant. Il se souvenait parfaitement des mots qu'elle avait employés :

" _-Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, Derek, si c'est une mauvaise blague, ou si vous êtes un évadé d'Eichen House, mais n'attendez rien de moi. Je ne rentrerai pas dans vos délires de psychopathe. Les loups-garou n'existent que dans les contes, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement, c'est bien claire ?"_

Par contre il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il lui avait répondu, mais il avait été assez décontenancé par sa tirade. En tout cas le résultat était qu'Alice avait voulu partir, il l'en avait empêchée, elle s'était débattue et il l'avait assommée.

...et maintenant, un an plus tard, il se retrouvait avec un présumé loup-garou alpha dans les vapes attaché avec du papier collant à une chaise de bureau et une louve-garou de seize ans, hiérarchiquement supérieure à lui, également dans les vapes.

Et il commençait sérieusement à s'emmerder.

C'est ce moment que choisi Deaton pour revenir à lui. Alice, pour sa part, clignait des yeux, probablement désorientée. Le loup-garou commença à se dire que, quitte à la frapper, il aurait pu le faire un peu plus fort histoire d'être tranquille le temps de finir avec le véto. Là, il en avait pour cinq minutes tout au plus le temps qu'elle reprenne totalement ses esprits.

Derek se rapprocha du véto et marcha lentement autour de lui. Deaton commença à s'agiter.

-Vous protégez quelqu'un c'est ça ? demanda le loup-garou.

-Ecoutez, la clé de l'armoire à pharmacie est dans ma poche, plaida Deaton.

-Je veux pas de drogue, gorgna Derek. Dîtes-moi pourquoi vous mentez !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !

-Derek !

...et ce moment que choisi Alice pour intervenir.

 _Oh, c'est pas vrai,_ gorgna-t-il, intérieurement.

 **P.D.V. Alice :**

Derek m'ignora totalement et attrapa Deaton par les épaules.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! demanda Deaton, son regard passant de Derek à moi.

Je fermai les yeux et grognai intérieurement.

-Je veux savoir qui tu es ou qui tu protèges ! gronda le loup-garou.

J'avais de plus en plus envie de ma taper la tête contre le mur. C'était pas possible, Derek était complètement con ! Il était clair que Deaton n'était pas un loup-garou, si c'était le cas il aurait cicatrisé depuis longtemps.

-Derek ! Arrête !

Je le poussai en arrière. Ok, il ne recula que d'un pas mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Au moins il avait lâché Deaton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! m'écriai-je.

Derek me repoussa à son tour et asséna une violente droite au vétérinaire qui lui fit _encore_ perdre connaissance. _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure...,_ marmonnai-je intérieurement. J'haussai un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction.

-Assommer les gens c'est ta nouvelle manie ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Il doit être inconscient pour cicatriser, prétendit-il.

 _C'est nouveau ça..._ Je ne relevai pas et préférai le foudroyer du regard.

-Arrête un peu, Derek, on a très bien compris que c'était pas un loup-garou !

Il ne m'écouta pas et sortit ses griffes.

-Derek, grondai-je devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il arrêta son geste. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la tête vers moi. Son regard fut si glacial que je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

-Quoi, Alice ? Tu défends fermement le fait qu'il soit humain mais as-tu au moins une preuve ? Si tu en as, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Je soutins son regard sans ciller, mais ne dis rien. Il avait raison : je n'avais aucune preuve.

-Tu ne dis plus rien du coup ? C'est bizarre. On dit que c'est toujours comme ça avec les adolescents, ils parlent tout le temps, mais quand on leur donne la parole, on ne récolte que le silence. En fait, c'est ça, tu es peut-être un loup-garou, mais tu restes une gamine, Alice. Tu es un loup-garou depuis à peine un an et tu penses déjà tout savoir, alors que tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as aucune expérience, dans aucun domaine quel qu'il soit. Tu es comme toute les adolescentes, tu ne te préoccupes de rien. Un alpha sème la panique à Beacon Hills, transforme ton frère, essaye de te tuer, mais ça te passe au-dessus de la tête. Non, ce n'est pas important.

J'accusai le coup sans ciller, impassible, même si mon loup rugissait à l'intérieur de moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quand il ajouta.

-Je commence vraiment à me dire que, ce jour-là, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser mourir.

Je crois que je dus littéralement planter, comme une machine, durant quelques secondes, peut-être moins.

Ensuite, quand j'eus bien intégrer l'information, je sentis mon corps se tendre. Une tempête éclata à l'inté goutte de mon sang devenait fureur. Mon loup réclamait tellement que je le laisse se déchaîner que j'en avais mal à la poitrine.

Mais je n'en montrais rien.

Je restai impassible, mes yeux rivés à ceux de Derek. Je ne baisserai pas les yeux, mon loup ne le tolérerait pas.

La porte de la clinique s'ouvrit au même instant et la voix de Scott résonna.

-Derek ? Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son patron.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Nous l'ignorâmes tous les deux, nous fixant tels des chiens de faïence. Scott voulut toucher Deaton, mais l'aîné l'arrêta d'un geste. J'en profitai pour me diriger vers la sortie de la clinique. Je lançai à Derek, sans même me retourner :

-Démerde-toi tout seul.

Je sortis en claquant la porte.

* * *

 **Bonne annéeeeeeeeeee !**

 **Je suis extrêmement désolée, vraiment pardon pardon pardon, j'ai totalement oublié de poster la deuxième partie de Pulsations ! C'est en voulant poster celui-ci que je l'ai remarqué, je suis vraiment désolée. Voilà pourquoi deux chapitres arrivent en même temps.**

 **Je sais, ce chapitre est très court par rapport aux autres. Mais voilà, je préférai m'arrêter ici pour pouvoir vraiment commencer** _ **Une Nuit au Lycée**_ **dans le prochain chapitre, épisode qui risque d'être assez intéressant... Je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant :D , vous verrez bien.**

 **Oh allez un indice parce que je finis toujours par craquer mdr : ce sera certainement un spécial Jackson. Ouais je sais, vous êtes deçus, mais c'est moi l'auteur après tout. :P**

 **Mais si vous avez une demande particulière concernant le prochain chapitre ou même un autre n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à mettre un commentaire (même si pour les demandes je préfère les MP)**

 **Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre spécial Derek ? Leur engueulade ? Quant à la dernière phrase de Derek, des théories ?** **J'attends vos avis !**

 **Voilà, j'ai finis ;)**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna.**


	13. Une Nuit au Lycée - Partie 1

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 8 A :**

 **Une Nuit au Lycée – Partie 1**

Il me poussa sur le lit, tandis que nos lèvres se cherchaient avec ardeur. Je tenais fermement le colle de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de rompre le contact. Je lui mordillai la lèvre inférieur et un gémissement traversa ses lèvres. Je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon top.

-C'est mal, fis-je. T'as une copine après tout.

Il m'embrassa longuement avant de répondre.

-Elle ne l'est que quand ça l'arrange.

Il déposa des baisers sous mon oreille avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à mon épaule.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec elle ?

Il se redressa légèrement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Voudrais-tu prendre sa place ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire .

J'enroulai ma jambe autour de sa taille tandis qu'il en revenait à mes lèvres. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il m'embrassa si passionnément qu'il baissa la garde. Si je n'avais pas été en train de l'embrasser, un sourire sournois aurait très certainement étiré mes lèvres.

Je profitai pour le faire rouler sur le côté pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Alpha un jour, alpha toujours.

Je l'aidai à déboutonner sa chemise et il la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je caressai ses magnifiques abdos ce qui le fit sourire. Il m'embrassa tout le long de mon décolleté. Je fermai les yeux...avant de remarquer que mes griffes s'enfonçaient dans le matelas juste à coté de sa tête.

Merde.

Je les rétractai sans y porter plus attention. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge.

Et ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire. Oh, bordel !

Je le repoussai doucement et m'écartai.

-Arrête, Jackson... Je suis désolée, je... je ne peux pas.

Il me regarda, l'air perplexe avant de me décocher un sourire compatissant, mais je devinais quand même de la frustration dans son regard.

-T'inquiète, je comprends.

Je me levai et commençai à arpenter la pièce.

-Jack's...

-Nan, y a pas de problème, vraiment.

Je me retins de lui faire les gros yeux. Mouais... Enfin il disait ça sûrement parce qu'il croyait que c'était à cause de l'Incident. Les psys diraient qu'à cause de ça je fais très certainement un blocage sur le sexe. N'importe quoi.

Pour l'instant, le problème était surtout que je ne me souvenais absolument pas comment j'avais atterri ici.

Même si je n'étais jamais que chez Jackson Wittemore, c'était quand même assez problématique.

Au vu de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai quitté Derek, j'aurais, ou plutôt mon loup, aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Et comme je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien du moment où j'avais quitté la clinique à maintenant, je craignais de l'avoir vraiment fait. Pitié, non !

Un étrange bruit me sortit de mes pensées noires. Je fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant les pleurs d'un chat.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jackson devant mon expression perplexe.

-Il y a des chats errants dans ta rue ? demandai-je.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il secoua la tête.

-Nan, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Il se leva et alla ramasser sa chemise. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais pourquoi mon ouïe de loup-garou avait été capté les pleurs d'un chat, franchement ?

Je ne pus approfondir ces réflexions qu'un autre son, beaucoup plus alarmant résonna à mes oreilles. Un hurlement de loup venait de retentir. Je relevai brusquement la tête. Mes yeux changèrent de couleur ce que je puisse les en empêcher. Heureusement que Jackson qui galérait à reboutonner sa chemise ne me regardait pas.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Jackson m'attrapa par le bras.

-Non, reste. S'il-te-plaît.

Je le dévisageai durant de longues secondes avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur.

-Tu as presque l'air suppliant. Méfie-toi, je risque d'y prendre goût.

Un éclaire de surprise traversa son regard avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

La sonnette de l'entrée nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Il regarda par la fenêtre avant de grogner.

-Je l'avais oubliée, elle.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour savoir qu'il parlait de Lydia.

Tant d'amour entre eux.

Et puis je sentais son parfum jusqu'ici.

Jackson ouvrit en vitesse son cours de chimie, vida son plumier sur le lit et y jeta quelques feuilles de brouillon à moitié usées.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Tu fais quoi làaaaaaa ?

Mon dernière "a" eut une consonance très étrange dû au fait que le capitaine de cross venait tranquillement de me faire tomber sur le lit.

Il s'installa lui aussi sur le matelas tandis que je le foudroyai du regard. Je lui mis une tape derrière la tête.

-Plus jamais tu fais ça, sinon je t'arrache la tête ?

Il me lança un regard hautain.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment en être capable, gamine ?

Je me penchai vers lui pour terminer presque couchée sur lui.

-Ne me sous-estime jamais, Jackson Whittemore, murmurai-je à son oreille. Et ne baisse jamais ta garde.

A peine eus-je fini ma phrase que je le poussai à terre. La chambre entière trembla ce qui me fit pouffer. Le grognement mécontent de mon meilleur ami résonna dans la pièce.

Tant d'amour entre nous.

* * *

Lydia sortit son portable pour appeler Allison. Elle le mit sur haut-parleur et le tendit à Jackson.

-Lydia dit qu'on vient te chercher, fit-il dès qu'elle eut décroché.

-Nan, s'il vous plaît, c'est pas la peine. Je suis sûre qu'il est en chemin. Il a juste... 26 minutes de retard.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Scott avoir 26 minutes de retard pour un rendez-vous ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il était du genre à annuler en dernière minute, mais pas à arriver aussi en retard ou à ne pas venir sans prévenir.

Je vis Lydia rouler des yeux dans le rétroviseur.

-Seulement ça ? Au début c'est " il n'a que 26 minutes de retard", un mois après "il me bat seulement quand il a bu". Attention Allison, t'es sur une mauvaise pente.

 _Dixit la fille qui était tellement choutée aux médocs qu'elle_ _est incapable de se rappeler que la fille assise à l'arrière est un loup-garou,_ songeai-je.

-On se détend Lydia, marmonnai-je. Scott n'est pas du genre à battre une fille, c'est plutôt lui qui risquerait de se faire battre.

La rousse m'ignora, mais Jackson me lança un sourire amusé à travers les rétroviseurs.

-On passe te prendre, ajouta-t-il.

-Nan !

-Trop tard..., fit-il tandis qu'il se garait juste à coté d'elle.

Jackson baissa sa vitre pour regarder Allison.

-Ce que Lydia veut, Lydia l'obtient. Allez monte ! On peut passer chez lui voir s'il y est.

Allison me regarda à travers la vitre.

-Et toi Alice, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, je révisai chez Jackson.

Lydia ricana.

-C'est ça, vous couchiez ensemble, oui !

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que Jackson eut un soupir exaspéré. Elle n'avait vraiment pas digéré le fait de m'avoir trouvée chez Jackson, même si nous _révisions_. Je savais très bien que nier ne marcherait pas du coup...

-Bien sûr Lydia, tu as tout-à-fait raison. Même qu'on a fait une partouze avec des licornes roses, ironisai-je.

Jackson éclata de rire et sa copine ne releva pas. Allison pour sa part, nous ignora totalement, regardant son téléphone.

-C'est lui avec une super excuse essayant de t'expliquer pourquoi il a une demi-heure de retard ? demanda la rousse.

Allison secoua la tête.

-Nan, c'est pas vraiment ça.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Jackson sortit de la voiture pour nous laisser passer Allison et moi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

Je m'éloignai d'eux et sondai les alentours de l'école du regard. Une affreuse odeur de sang était omniprésente.

-Tout ce que j'ai, c'est ce message.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. J'avais l'odeur de Jackson, Lydia et Allison, évidemment, mais également celles de Scott, de Stiles et trois autres que je ne parvenais pas bien à identifier. Je me concentrai et reconnus faiblement l'odeur de Derek ainsi qu'une autre que j'avais déjà sentie ce soir... Deaton ?

-Vous savez qu'ils ferment les portes la nuit ? lança Lydia.

Je reportai mon attention sur eux.

-Il y en a une qui est ouverte, répondit Allison.

-Je pense que t'as compris ce que ça voulait dire, fit Jackson.

Je me rapprochai de ce dernier.

-Ils sont entrés dans le lycée par effraction, je crois que c'est claire.

Je les regardai tour à tour.

-Est-ce que ça surprend véritablement quelqu'un ? On parle de Scott et Stiles, là quand même.

Ils m'ignorèrent. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on se sentait aimé...

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Jackson.

Allison secoua la tête mais j'intervins avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je venais de reconnaître la dernière odeur. C'était celle de l'alpha. Même si elle était fille de chasseurs, hors de question que je la laisse y aller seule.

Je tapotai le torse du joueur de cross pour le faire reculer.

-Nan, toi reste avec ta copine.

Je me tournai vers Allison.

-Moi, je viens avec toi. Et n'essaie pas de me l'interdire ou de m'en dissuader, tu n'y arriverais pas.

Elle gloussa.

-Bon OK, fit-elle en levant les mains.

On eut seulement fait un pas que...

-Les filles ! Attendez !

On se retourna vers Jackson qui faisait une drôle de tête.

-Tu fais une tête comme si t'allais nous demander d'être prudentes, remarqua la brune en riant.

-T'as raison, pouffa-t-il, légèrement gêné avant de lui tendre la lampe torche.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres devant l'attitude de Jackson.

-Quoi ? s'enquit-il devant mon regard.

-Je ne t'avais plus vu inquiet comme ça depuis longtemps.

-Et alors ? C'est vrai, je suis inquiet.

-Alors je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.

Allison s'appuya sur mon épaule en souriant.

-Je suis du même avis.

Il sourit. Allison tourna la lampe vers son visage, lui conférant un air lugubre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en empruntant une voix d'Outre-tombe. On revient tout de suite.

Il rit.

-OK.

Je grimpai les marches du lycée avec une Allison, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle qu'il y a deux minutes.

-Scott ? appela Allison quand nous fûmes dans le couloir. Scott ? Scott ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en les entendant courir, mais en ne parvenant pas à identifier d'où venait le son. Foutu lycée mal isolé !

-Scott ? continua-t-elle alors que nous traversions le couloir.

Etant certaine à 95% qu'il était capable de nous entendre, je décidai d'utiliser une autre technique qu'Allison. La menace.

-Oh, le crétin ! criai-je. Il y a ta soeur et ta copine qui sont en train de te chercher ! Alors si tu te ramènes pas ton cul ici dans la minutes, la prochaine fois que je te verrai t'aura à faire à moi ! On sait tous les deux de quoi je suis capable.

J'avais mis toute la puissance dont j'étais capable dans ma voix, en espérant qu'il en sentirait la vibration. Ce n'était pas mon bêta donc je n'avais aucune idée de s'il allait être capable de le sentir ou pas, mais on verra bien.

Allison me décocha un sourire amusé avant de continuer à l'appeler. Je l'imitai en tournant sur moi-même. Quand je fus dos à Allison, j'eus la dérangeante impression d'être observée. Je regardai autour de moi, les sens aux aguets.

-Allison ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Je pense qu'on a plus de chance de les trouver si on se sépare. Prends ce coté, moi je vais faire les classes par ici et l'étage.

Elle hocha la tête.

-On s'appelle si on les trouve. T'as mon numéro, hein ?

-Oui, oui, je crois.

-OK, de toutes façons Scott le connaît, tu pourras lui demander pour être sûre.

Elle hocha la tête. Je l'abandonnai, me dirigeant vers le bout du couloir, là où l'odeur de l'alpha était la plus forte.

Oui, j'étais parfaitement consciente que c'était ce qui s'appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris la troisième porte, un malaise s'empara de moi une fraction de seconde avant que l'alpha ne se jette sur moi.

Ma tête heurta violemment le coin d'un bureau si bien que ma vision se brouille quelques instants. Instants durant lesquelles le loup-garou chargea à nouveau. Je réussis cependant à rouler sur le coté, évitant l'alpha qui fonça dans le mur.

Je me relevai en quatrième vitesse. Je me campai fermement sur mes pieds et laissai mon loup prendre le contrôle. Ma vision passa au rouge, comme lors d'une perte de contrôle. Cependant, je me maîtrisai parfaitement. Je sentis mon visage se déformer légèrement et des poils de loups me poussèrent sur le visage, chose qui m'arrivait rarement. Je roulai des épaules et fis croquer ma nuque.

L'autre alpha se tourna vers moi en grognant. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines. Un besoin impérieux de violence s'empara de moi.

Un sourire mauvais étira mes lèvres en songeant au combat qui allait suivre. J'avais le sentiment que ça n'allait pas être un combat comme les autres, que du contraire. Un duel entre alpha. Un combat territorial, d'une certaine façon. Un combat pour un loup.

-Allez viens, je t'attends. Et j'ai pas peur de toi, le provoquai-je.

Evidemment, loup-garou très énervé, plus pique d'un autre loup-garou passablement énervé est égale à bagarre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre.

Il voulut me sauter dessus, mais je réussis par je ne sais quelle magie, à le repousser et à l'envoyer valser de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Un sentiment de triomphe s'empara de moi. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à me battre.

Je chargeai le loup-garou, et voulus lui asséner un coup de griffes au niveau de la gorge mais il intercepta mon mouvement d'un coup de patte. Mon avant-bras se mit à saigner abondamment mais l'adrénaline m'empêchait d'avoir mal. Il attrapa ma cheville, me faisant tomber en avant. Je sentis mon arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il plongea vers ma gorge et j'eus juste le temps de me tourner sur le dos pour le bloquer avec mon bras. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans mon bras blessé. Je ne pus retenir un léger cri de douleur. J'appuyai mon avant-bras sur sa gorge et l'attrapai au même endroit avec mon autre main. Je plongeai mes griffes dans sa carotides, un peu au hasard, ignorant où se trouvait les artères principales chez un loup-garou.

Ma technique n'était pas géniale, mais néanmoins les assauts de l'alpha s'affaiblissaient. Je réussis à le repousser et à me dégager. Je sautai sur mes pieds et grognai dans la direction du loup-garou.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment comment, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur le dos de l'alpha, essayant de le blesser à coup de dents. Mon loup réclamait justice pour mon bras, m'enfin il semblait quand même oublié que mes talents de lycanthrope possédaient des limites, je n'avais pas le corps d'un loup non plus.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille et me soulever. Avant que j'ai le temps de le blesser, ou même de remarquer de qui il s'agissait, je fus littéralement lancée hors de la classe. Au vu de la violence avec laquelle je me pris le mur, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'auteur de mon vol plané était un loup-garou. Scott ?

Mais pas le temps de tergiverser à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je me relevai et serrai les poings, bien décidée à en découdre. Mon loup avait soif de sang et de violence et il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

-Alice ?!

Ou pas.

Je rétractai tout ce qu'il fallait en vitesse avant de me tourner vers Jackson qui venait dans ma direction. Bon bah on dirait bien que le combat était terminé. Dommage, on n'en était qu'à l'échauffement.

Attendez , quoi ?! Jackson était là, à moins de 10 mètres de l'alpha et d'un loup-garou dont j'ignorai l'identité. Je rejoignis mon meilleur ami en courant et l'attrapai par le poignet.

-Alice, mais tu saignes !

-C'est rien, juste une égratignure, répondis-je.

Je voulus l'entraîner dans ma course, mais à ce moment précis l'alpha sortit de la classe. Je lâchai Jackson et bandai mes muscles, prêtes au combat...

...mais le loup-garou, après avoir grogné en direction de la salle de classe, disparut dans un autre couloir.

-C'était quoi, ça ?! s'exclama Jackson.

-Une méchante bestiole que t'as pas envie de voir plus longtemps ! répondis-je en l'entraînant dans ma course.

Lydia sortit des toilettes une secondes avant que nous ne passions devant et je l'attrapai par l'autre bras. J'accélérai encore le mouvement, sous les plaintes de Lydia. Mais qu'est-ce que je me fichai qu'elle porte des talons, elle pouvait toujours les enlever ! J'entendis la voix de Scott dans la salle des trophées un peu plus loin et m'y dirigeai.

Je ralentis seulement quand nous fûmes à quelques mètres de la porte. Je lâchai Jackson et Lydia et entrai.

Scott et Stiles parurent soulagés quand ils me virent entrer ; un peu moins quand ils virent qui m'accompagnait. Stiles changea de couleur quand il vit l'état de mon bras. Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres pour l'empêcher de tout commentaire.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Lydia. On se casse maintenant ?

Des bruits étranges résonnèrent au plafond.

Je vis Scott et Stiles échanger un regard alerté. A leur expression ce n'était pas bon du tout. Je vis mon frère prendre la main d'Allison. Je compris brutalement que l'alpha se trouvait au-dessus de nous... dans l'aération ?

-Courrez ! nous exclamâmes-nous Scott et moi.

Nous détalâmes à travers les couloirs du lycée. Je fermai la marche, ayant parfaitement vu le loup-garou tombé du plafond quelques secondes plus tôt.

Nous finîmes pas débouler dans la cafétéria. Mon jumeau verrouilla les loquets des doubles portes.

-Aidez-moi à bloquer la porte !

-Scott, attend, pas ici, s'exclama Stiles.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Avant de remarquer les immenses baies vitrées. Ouais, nous étions pas dans la merde.

-Scott ! C'était quoi ? s'écria Allison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au plafond ? fit Lydia.

Jackson et Scott poussèrent le distributeur pour bloquer la porte.

-Allez aidez-moi, continua Scott. Prenez les chaises pour les empiler.

Je vis les deux filles se précipiter

-Ohé, vous m'écoutez ? tenta Stiles. Vous pouvez m'écouter une seconde ? Arrêtez ! Les copains ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'accorder une seconde s'il-vous-plaît ?

Il me lança un regard désespéré en voyant que tout le monde l'ignorait.

-Attends, lui dis-je avant de crier en direction des autres. Oh ! Ca vous tuerait de vous arrêtez deux minutes !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour me regarder. OK, je l'admets, c'est mon coté alpha qui avait parlé. Il me jeta un regard de remerciements.

-C'est bien, bravo, c'est du bon travail, vous pouvez être fières de vous, dit-il à l'intention des quatre autres. Mais maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous comptez faire pour ces six mètre de fenêtres ?!

Ils semblèrent enfin remarquer les fenêtres et eurent tous soudainement l'air désespéré.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'écria Allison en regardant Scott. Parce que je suis morte de trouille et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi. Scott !

Mon jumeau s'écarta d'elle, pour aller s'appuyer sur une table, l'air désespéré. Il me lança un regard suppliant, mais je ne pouvais rien pour lui.

-Alors ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois. Bon je ne savais pas exactement tout ce qu'il se passait ici ni comment on en était arrivé là, mais bon.

-Quelqu'un a tué le concierge, fit Stiles.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Hein ?

-Quoi ?!

-Le concierge est mort, continua l'hyperactif.

Allison secoua la tête faisant des aller retours entre Stiles et Scott.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, c'est pas vrai ?!

-Quoi ? fit Jackson. Mais qui l'a tué ?

 _Merci Jackson, enfin une question sensée !_

-Nan, nan,nan, s'écria Lydia, au bord de l'hystérie. Toute cette histoire devait être terminée, ils ont tué le puma.

-Mais t'as pas compris, répondit Jackson, c'était pas le puma !

-Qui c'était ? demanda Allison. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

J'allais vraiment finir par lui en coller une, même Lydia m'énervait moins en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils devraient s'en foutre de ce qu'il veut, sortir d'ici vivants devrait être leur préoccupation principale !

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Scott !

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

-Allison, tu veux pas la fermer deux minutes ! On s'en fiche de ce qu'il veut, on sait juste qu'il y a un tueur psychopathe dans le lycée, qu'il a tué le concierge et qu'il veut très certainement tous nous buter ! Et il se passe que ta préoccupation actuelle devrait être de savoir comment on va sortir d'ici vivants plutôt que de poser toutes ces questions débiles et de nous empêcher de réfléchir !

Ils me dévisagèrent tous, choqués. Lydia finit par rompre le silence.

-Il va nous tuer ?!

- _Il ?_ Qui " _Il"_? s'entêta Allison. C'est qui ?

Je ne pus retenir qu'à grandes peines le grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge. Je fis un pas menaçant vers la brune que, heureusement, seul Stiles remarqua. Il posa une main sur mon bras pour m'arrêter. Je lui jetai un regard avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Scott finit par se tourner vers nous.

-C'est Derek. Derek Hale.

Je dévisageai mon frère, tout comme Stiles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était con ou quoi ? Mettre ça sur le dos de Derek, nan mais franch... Ah non en fait c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. On verrait bien comment il gérerait ça.

Jackson fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Derek a tué le concierge ?

-Tu es sûr ? demandai-je, une légère note d'avertissement pour ne pas qu'il aille trop loin.

-Je l'ai vu, répondit-il.

-Et le puma ? s'enquit Lydia.

-Non, c'était Derek, il les a tous tué.

-Scott..., grondai-je tout bas si bien que seul Stiles pouvait m'entendre hormis Scott.

-Il les a tous tué ? demanda encore Allison.

-Oui, en commençant par sa soeur.

-Et le chauffeur du bus ?

Question toujours de... Allison ! Vous vous en doutiez pas, hein ?

-Oui, et le type du vidéoclub c'est lui depuis le début. Et il est ici avec nous.

Il marqua une pause très dramatique.

-Et si on sort pas d'ici tout de suite, il va nous tuer, nous aussi.

Je sentais que la nuit allait être longue...

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'ai beaucoup rigolé en imaginant certaines scènes.**

 **J'ai pas trop le courage de corriger, donc je ferais ça plus tard si j'y pense.**

 **Encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous plaise. Je vous aimes les wolfies.**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	14. Une Nuit au Lycée - Partie 2

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 8 B :**

 **Une Nuit au Lycée – Partie 2**

-Appelle les flics ! s'exclama Jackson à l'intention de Stiles.

-Nan.

-Quoi ?! Mais, comment ça non ?!

-C'est non, s'entêta Stiles. Tu veux que je le dise en espagnol ? _No_!

En voyant l'air ahuri de Jackson, Stiles expliqua.

-Ecoute, Derek a déjà tué trois personnes. On sait pas s'il est armé.

-Ton père est armé ! C'est le shérif ! Il aura tous les flics du coin avec lui !

-Je vais l'appeler, moi, intervint Lydia.

Alors que la rousse sortait son téléphone et composait le numéro du bureau du shérif, j'attrapai Scott par le bras. Je l'emmenai un peu à l'écart, heureuse de la diversion que me créaient Jackson et Stiles.

-Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement et pourquoi vous avez décidé d'incriminer Derek ? chuchotai-je.

Scott soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Si je ne l'avais pas tenu fermement par le bras, j'étais certaine qu'il serait en train de faire les cents pas.

-Scott ! grondai-je. Le temps presse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Nouveau soupire.

-Derek voulait à tout prix savoir qui était l'alpha. Et comme je suis relié à lui, avec Stiles on s'est dit qu'on pourrait utiliser les hauts-parleurs du lycée pour l'attirer ici et savoir qui il est.

Je fermai les yeux et me passai les mains sur le visage, désespérée par leur connerie. Je tiquai.

-Le hurlement de loup, c'était toi ?

Il me lança un drôle de sourire.

-Ouais. Mais c'est pas tout...

-Oui, le coupai-je, comme vous auriez dû vous en douter, votre plan c'était de la merde et il n'a pas fonctionné. Résultat, on se retrouve avec un loup-garou alpha en rogne sur le dos. Et Derek, il fout quoi bordel ?!

Même si dire que j'étais furieuse contre Derek aurait été un euphémisme, je savais qu'il était le seul à même de nous aider à faire sortir tout le monde d'ici vivants.

Mon jumeau me jeta un drôle de regard avant de se passer une main sur la nuque en détournant les yeux. Il ne dit rien durant un long moment. Il finit par soupirer.

-On a été pris de cours par l'alpha. Il a tué Derek.

Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines. Non, j'avais dû mal comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Je clignai des yeux.

-Derek est... mort ?

Je ne parvins à prononcer le dernier mot qu'avec difficulté.

Scott hocha lentement la tête.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je plantai totalement. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Derek soit mort. Non, pas _le_ Derek Hale. C'était... non, impossible. Derek ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça !

Je revins brusquement à la réalité en entendant Lydia expliquer que le bureau de police avait été prévenu qu'on passerait un appel comme quoi nous serions enfermés dans le lycée et que ce serait un canular.

J'échangeai un regard alarmé avec Scott. Géniale, en plus d'être un psychopathe, l'alpha s'était assuré d'avoir des coups d'avance sur nous. Et en plus la seule personne qui aurait pu nous sortir de là était morte. Nous pouvions encore choisir de prévenir les Argent, mais je ne donnais pas chère de la peau de Scott et de la mienne pour la suite.

Je commençai sérieusement à douter des chances que tout le monde sorte vivants de toute cette histoire.

-Si je rappelle ils vont me localiser et ils m'arrêteront, ajouta Lydia.

-Très bien, alors appelle-les ! s'écria Allison.

Pour une fois, je devais reconnaître que j'étais d'accord avec elle. Mais Stiles doucha rapidement nos espoirs en secouant la tête.

-Nan, ils vont pas tracer ton appel. Ils enverront une voiture chez toi avant de venir ici.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ce cauchemar ?! Et pourquoi Derek veut nous tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue des gens, il veut quoi ?!

Ca y est, elle recommençait ! Stiles me jeta un regard d'avertissement en voyant mon air menaçant vis-à-vis de la brune. Je levai les mains pour lui montrer que je n'allais rien faire... pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?! s'enquit Scott.

Je relevai la tête et remarquai qu'effectivement, les trois autres ne lâchaient pas mon frère du regard.

-C'est lui qui a envoyé le message à Allison ? demanda Lydia.

-Non ! Enfin... j'en sais rien.

-C'est lui qui a prévenu la police ? insista Allison.

-Je sais pas ! s'écria Scott.

Elle lui lança un de ses regards de vierge effarouchée qui me donna une encore plus violente envie de l'étrangler. Je serrai les poings. Je sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma paume.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Allison, comment voudrais-tu qu'il le sache ?! grognai-je.

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne nous entraîne Scott et moi par le bras.

-Ok, et si on se calmait un peu ?

Quand nous nous fûmes éloignés, il dit à l'intention de mon frère :

-D'abord, bravo. C'était bien joué d'avoir accusé Derek.

-Je savais pas quoi répondre, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, répondit Scott. Et s'il est mort, alors on s'en fout c'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sauf s'il l'est pas.

Il dit ça avec une telle désinvolture que j'eus lui aussi envie de le frapper. Scott soupira.

-Oh, vous avez vu comment je lui ai parlé ! J'ai été nul.

Je roulai des yeux. _Oh, non il va pas commencer lui aussi !_

-T'inquiète, elle survivra, marmonnai-je.

-Il y a plus important, fit Stiles en me lançant un regard appuyé. Comme le fait que ta soeur ne tue pas Allison durant le temps qu'on sera ici.

Je lui lançai un sourire mielleux.

-Détends-toi, Stiles, si elle venait à trop m'énerver, je ne la tuerais pas. Je la mordrais et comme ça on verra comment sa famille gère. Il y aura plus de spectacle.

Ils me lancèrent tous deux un regard scandalisé. Je levai encore les yeux au ciel et agitai les mains.

-Ouhou les gars, je plaisantais.

Stiles secoua la tête.

-En tout cas il y a plus important, comme par exemple, comment on va sortir d'ici en vie ?

-Mais on est encore en vie ! s'exclama Scott. S'il le voulait, il aurait déjà pu nous tuer.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait pas tort. L'alpha aurait pu tuer Scott et Stiles avant qu'on arrive. Il aurait aussi pu me tuer lorsque je m'étais battue avec lui. Et il avait encore eu maintes occasions de tuer tout les autres.

-C'est comme s'il voulait nous coincer, fis-je.

-Alors quoi ? Il veut nous manger tous ensemble ? ironisa Stiles.

-Non, enchaîna Scott. Derek a dit qu'il voulait se venger.

-Se venger de qui ?

-La famille d'Allison, répondis-je.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a reçu ce message. Quelqu'un l'a bien envoyé.

Mon jumeau allait répondre, quand la voix de Jackson résonna derrière moi.

-Bon, OK les têtes de noeuds, nouveau plan. Stiles appelle son boulet de père pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un qui sache se servir d'une arme ! On est d'accord ?

Nous regardâmes tous dans la direction du capitaine de cross. Je voyais bien à l'expression de Stiles, que justement, lui, ne l'était pas. En même temps je le comprenais totalement, je n'aurais pas aimé non plus que ma mère se retrouve ici.

-Il a raison, approuva Scott. Dis-lui la vérité s'il le faut, mais appelle-le.

Stiles le dévisagea une longue seconde, choqué.

-Je regarderai pas mon père se faire dévorer vivant.

Jackson eut à son tour l'air scandalisé et esquissa un pas vers Stiles.

-Donne-moi ce téléphone !

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles, mais celui-ci fit volte-face et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Je grimaçai en entendant son nez craqué. Il tomba en avant.

-Jackson !

Je m'accroupis près de lui, tandis que Scott retenait son meilleur ami.

-Ca va ?

Il porta une main à son nez. Je soupirai en constatant qu'il ne saignait pas. Je vis Allison lancer un regard de reproches à Stiles. Celui-ci sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Papa, c'est moi.

Je vis Jackson adopter un sourire arrogant et lui lançai un regard appuyé qu'il ne remarqua pas.

-...et c'est ta messagerie. Rappelle-moi tout de suite. Genre maintenant.

Des coups contre la porte du réfectoire nous firent sursauter. Lydia hurla et vint se cacher derrière Allison. Je me relevai et entraînai Jackson avec moi. Nous reculâmes tous, regards fixés vers la porte.

Les gonds de la porte tremblaient dangereusement, tout comme les chaises empilées contre celle-ci. L'odeur acide de la peur avait envahi la pièce. Je restai légèrement en avant, prête à me battre. Je remarquai que Scott s'était mis de la même façon que moi. Je tendis mon bras devant lui et le poussai en arrière. Il n'avait absolument aucune connaissance en combat, encore moins face à un loup-garou. Il n'aurait pas tenu une minute.

-On est au lycée, papa, continua Stiles. Au lycée.

Il raccrocha. Je vis Lydia s'accrocher au bras de Jackson en lâchant des petits cris apeurés.

-La cuisine, lança Stiles. La porte de la cuisine mène à l'escalier.

-On pourra juste monter, répondis-je.

-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici !

Les verrons de la portes commencèrent à lâcher et nous nous dépêchâmes de monter les escaliers en courant.

Nous traversâmes le couloir du premier étage en essayant d'ouvrir toutes les portes que nous trouvions. Allison réussit à ouvrir la porte de la classe de chimie et nous nous engouffrâmes dedans. Scott bloqua la porte avec une chaise.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle, mais Scott et moi nous figeâmes en entendant des bruits de pas. Nous fîmes signe aux autre de ne pas faire de bruit et je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer ma respiration, tout comme Lydia.

L'ombre de l'alpha se dessina devant la fenêtre de la classe. J'entendis les coeurs de tout le monde s'emballer si bien que s'il ne nous avait pas encore repéré, c'était chose faite.

Nous attendîmes encore un moment avant que Scott ne regarde Jackson.

-On peut tenir à combien dans ta voiture ?

-A six en se serrant.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Allison.

-A six ? Tu rêves ! J'étais déjà presque assise sur les genoux d'Alice !

-Laissez tomber on pourra pas sortir sans qu'il nous voit, lâcha Stiles.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? demandai-je en montrant une porte dans le fond de la classe.

Nous nous approchâmes et Scott se chargea de répondre.

-Ca mène au toit. Une fois à-haut on peut prendre l'escalier de secours jusqu'au parking.

-Elle est verrouillée, objecta Stiles.

Scott baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir. Il releva brusquement la tête.

-Le concierge a la clé !

-Tu veux dire "son cadavre" ? marmonna l'hyperactif.

-Je peux y aller, murmura Scott. Je peux le retrouver grâce à l'odeur du sang.

-A génial, ça c'est un idée absolument mortelle, ricana Stiles. Tu penses à autre chose ?

-Je vais chercher la clé, dit-il résolument.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller ! m'écriai-je en tâchant de contrôler ma voix. C'est hors de question, Scott !

-Je suis rapide, répondit-il. Il ne m'attrapera pas.

Je le foudroyai du regard et raffermis ma prise sur son bras.

-Il a tué Derek. Derek Hale, loup-garou de naissance ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience au combat que toi. Tu penses vraiment avoir une chance ? En fait non, ne réponds pas. C'est non, tu n'iras pas. Je vais y aller.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, reste ici. Il ne me fera rien, chuchota-t-il. Mais eux, il les tuera. Reste avec eux, ils ont besoin d'être protégés.

Je le dévisageai un très long moment avant de soupirer et de le lâcher. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait raison. L'alpha ne le tuerait pas.

Stiles me lança un regard perplexe tandis qu'Allison attrapait Scott.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ecoute c'est notre meilleur plan. Quelqu'un doit aller chercher la clé si on veut sortir d'ici.

-Mais tu peux pas y aller tout seul sans être armé !

Mon frère attrapa la latte du tableau derrière Allison et l'agita. Je levai les yeux au ciel, de concert avec Stiles. La brune secoua la tête.

-C'est mieux que rien, plaida Scott avant de la reposer. Il doit bien y avoir autre chose ?

-Oui, lâcha Lydia qui était étrangement silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle désigna l'armoire où étaient rangés les produits chimiques d'un signe de tête.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Lui jeter de l'acide dans la figure ?! s'exclama Stiles.

-Non, répondit la rousse, déterminée. Une bombe incendiaire. On a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans pour faire un cocktail Molotov auto-inflammable.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Stiles qui était on ne peut plus perdu. D'habitude c'était lui qui nous sortait des trucs pareils.

-Auto-inflammable ?

-Qui explose tout seul quand on le lance, expliquai-je.

Nous regardâmes tous Lydia, perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Un cocktail Molotov auto-inflammable, répéta Jackson, le plus surpris d'entre nous.

Il était vrai que nous n'étions pas habitués à ce que Lydia disent des trucs comme ça, que du contraire. Il y a encore quelque jours elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un puma.

-J'ai lu ça quelque part, se défendit-elle.

-On a pas la clé non plus pour le placard !

Il y avait des moments où Stiles n'était vraiment pas une lumière. Après avoir soupirer, Jackson mit un coup de coude dans l'armoire.

* * *

Lydia tendit la fiole à Scott quand Allison s'écria :

-Non, non, tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est complètement fou, tu peux pas sortir d'ici.

-On va pas rester là à attendre que le père de Stiles écoute ses messages.

La jeune femme qui avait définitivement perdu son sang-froid se mit presque à crier.

-Tu comprends pas ! Tu peux mourir, Scott ! Il est cinglé. Il a déjà tué trois personnes !

En vérité, j'étais convaincue que l'alpha avait déjà tué beaucoup plus de monde que ça, mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Mieux valait ne pas leur faire encore plus peur.

-Et on est les prochains ! répondit Scott. Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle l'arrêta à nouveau.

-Ca suffit, arrête. Stop !

Elle se mit à pleurer et je vis dans le regard de Scott qu'il commençait à craquer.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens, le jour de mon anniversaire, tu m'as dit que tu savais quand je mentais, que j'avais un tique ? Toi aussi.

Elle marqua une pause très dramatique.

-Tu mens vraiment très mal. Et t'as menti toute la nuit. Alors s'il te plaît n'y vas pas. S'il te plaît, nous laisse pas. Je t'en prie.

Il baissa les yeux puis tourna la tête vers nous. Je détournai le regard, tentant de cacher mon sourire. Après cette nuit, soit leur couple serait renforcé, soit il serait de l'histoire ancienne. Et vu le regard de Jackson, il était du même avis que moi pour dire que la seconde option était la plus probable.

-Fermez derrière moi, dit Scott avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attends.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Le regard de Scott me fendit le coeur. Il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas vouloir la laisser tout en voulant la protéger. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Allison _Argent_ , j'étais forcée d'admettre que je trouvais ça touchant.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, je lui murmurai.

-Si tu sens que ça tourne mal, s'il a le dessus sur toi, si tu sens qu'il va... te tuer, fis-je ma voix se brisant sur la dernière phrase. Appelle-moi. Crie, je viendrais. Tant pis pour eux. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Il me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Il sortit et nous le suivîmes des yeux. Je verrouillai la porte une fois que Scott fut sorti avant de m'appuyer contre celle-ci. Je me laissai glisser au sol et fermai les yeux. Je me concentrai sur mon ouïe pour suivre sa progression dans l'école.

* * *

Une main se posa sur ma jambe. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard de Jackson, accroupi face à moi. Il tendit la main vers ma joue et essuya une larme. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Je lui offris un sourire triste.

-Va près d'Allison, elle a plus besoin de soutien que moi.

Il hésita et me sonda du regard durant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité. Il finit par se relever et s'éloigner. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre la porte.

J'entendis Scott descendre les escaliers et le perdis quelques instants. Je me crispai. Je finis par entendre sa voix.

 _-Alice, je sais que tu m'écoutes. Mais je sais pas si tu m'entends encore, en tout cas je l'espère. J'ai trouvé le concierge. On va pouvoir sortir d'ici._

Je soupirai de soulagement et fis signe à Stiles de me rejoindre. Je lui dis ce que je venais d'apprendre et un fantôme de sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je comprends pas, dit Allison, assise sur un bureau. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est parti. Pourquoi il nous a laissés ici tout seuls. Mes mains arrêtent pas de trembler.

-Ca va aller, fit Jackson en lui prenant les mains. Ca va aller, tout ira bien.

J'entendis soudain un étrange bruit de choc métallique et me figeai. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et me reconcentrai sur mon ouïe, mais ne parvint pas à en savoir plus. La voix de Lydia me fit redresser la tête.

-Jackson ? Tu m'as bien donné l'acide sulfurique ? Il faut absolument de l'acide sulfurique sinon ça ne s'enflammera pas.

-Je t'ai donné exactement ce que tu m'as demandé ! répondit-il sèchement.

-Oui, oui j'en suis sûre.

Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant l'air peu convaincu de Lydia. Je regardai le capitaine de cross et constatai qu'il arborait une expression étrange. _Oh Jackson mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

J'entendis soudain un cœur s'accélérer.

- _Allez, approche. Viens me chercher._

J'entendis un bruit que je ne parvins pas à identifier avant d'entendre un "Et merde" assez significatif. Je me redressai brusquement en entendant des bruits de luttes. Stiles m'interrogea du regard tandis que je sautai sur mes pieds. Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'entraînai un peu plus loin.

-Ils sont face à face... et je crois que le cocktail Molotov ne s'est pas enflammé.

Je vis Stiles ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais n'entendis pas ce qu'il me dit, trop focalisée sur Scott qui venait de hurler.

Un hurlement de loup résonna soudain dans l'école. Il était si puissant que les murs tremblèrent.

Je sentis mon contrôle faiblir. Je tombai en avant et Stiles me rattrapa à la dernière seconde.

-Alice !

Je plaquai les mains sur mes oreilles tout en entendant Jackson hurler à son tour. Des images que je pensais avoir enfuie dans mon esprit depuis bien longtemps me revinrent en bloc. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais plus entendu un hurlement de loup si puissant et j'aurais préféré que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Stiles me redressa et m'emmena un peu plus à l'écart. Mes yeux me brûlaient et je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je les empêchai de changer de couleur ou parce que je me retenais de pleurer. Mon loup hurlait pour que je le laisse sortir, me comprimait la poitrine. Je sentis mon souffle se couper. Je le revoyais _lui,_ avec son regard fou. Je pouvais encore sentir ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

Le hurlement s'arrêta et j'entendis vaguement Jackson dire qu'il allait bien. Je ne parvenais cependant pas à reprendre mon souffle. Je fermai les yeux et essayai en vain de calmer ma respiration.

-Alice, tu dois te calmer, respire doucement.

Je foudroyai Stiles du regard. Je comprenais qu'il essayait d'aider, mais ça ne me servait pas à grand-chose.

 **P.D.V. Jackson :**

-Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il a ça et il veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Lydia en parlant de la marque qu'il portait sur la nuque.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de le saouler celle-là !

-Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser de toutes façons !

Elle lui lança un regard choqué, mais le jeune homme ne lui prêta pas attention. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur Alice qui avait l'air mal en point.

Il entendit cet idiot de Stiles lui dire de se calmer, ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle le foudroie du regard. Attendez ! Elle avait des yeux rouges ?! Jackson cligna des yeux, certain d'avoir mal vu, mais non, les yeux d'Alice étaient vraiment rouge vif. Et en cet instant elle avait un regard de bête sauvage qui le fit frémir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'effrayait mais ça... c'était vraiment indescriptible. Ca le terrifiait et l'excitait à la fois.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Stilinski lui dit de ne pas s'approcher, mais il l'ignora. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur d'Alice, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et se sentit mal pour elle.

-Jackson..., gronda-t-elle, va-t-en...s'il te...plaît.

Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle, mais il ignorait comment l'aider. Il prit son menton dans sa main de manière à mettre son visage face au sien. Elle ouvrit sur lui des yeux marrons identiques à ceux de Scott. Une ombre traversa son regard.

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Jackson, lâche-moi !

Elle se releva brusquement et s'éloigna de lui d'un bond.

Stiles fit mine de la rejoindre mais elle tourna vers lui le même regard paniqué. Il se figea et leva les mains dans un étrange signe d'apaisement.

-C'est moi, Alice. C'est Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucun mal et je ne t'en ferais jamais.

Jackson fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le fils du shérif avait esquissé un pas en direction d'Alice, guettant sa réaction et gardant les yeux baissés.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et son regard redevint plus ou moins normal. Jackson resta tout de même à distance, la sondant du regard.

 **P.D.V. Alice :**

En comprenant que ma crise était passée, Stiles eut l'air soulagé. Il me rejoignit et me serra contre lui. Je me raidis, surprise, avant de me détendre.

-Comment t'as su ?

-J'ai deviné.

Il marqua une pause avant de plaisanter.

-Les loups-garou McCall vous allez réussir à me faire attraper des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

Un petit sourire amusé étira mes lèvres. Je m'écartai tout en lui demandant de dire à Jackson que je préférais qu'il reste à distance de moi. Il hocha la tête et rejoignit le capitaine de cross.

-Alice ? s'enquit Allison. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je tentai de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, même si je dus échouer lamentablement.

-C'est compliqué. Mais je vais bien, t'inquiète.

Lydia me jeta un regard moqueur avant de se tourner vers Allison.

-Au contraire c'est très simple. Elle a fait une crise de panique, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, fit-elle d'un ton doucereux qui laissait entendre que je n'allais pas aimer la suite.

-Lydia, gronda Jackson sur un ton menaçant que je ne lui avais jamais entendu.

Elle l'ignora.

-Et elle n'a pas supporté que Jackson la touche parce que quelque chose lui a rappelé la fois où on a abusé d'elle.

Je serrai les poings, y enfonçant mes ongles jusqu'au sang. Elle avait osé.

Allison parut extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Oh...euh...je... Je suis vraiment désolée Alice, je savais pas. Je voulais pas...

-C'est pas grave, l'interrompis-je. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Tout en parlant, je n'avais pas lâché Lydia et son air hautain des yeux.

-C'était il y a combien de temps déjà ? demanda la rousse.

-Un an, répondis-je les dents serrées.

Stiles s'approcha de moi, tendu, comme s'il craignait que je saute sur Lydia. Ce qui, je l'admets, risquait d'arriver.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le temps passe tellement vite. Tu aurais vraiment dû rester avec nous ce soir-là.

Je réprimai le grondement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge.

-Lydia ! aboya Jackson.

Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Allison nous regardait tour à tour, perdue. Je jetai une œillade à Stiles qui se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Un sourire glacial étira mes lèvres.

-La faute à qui ? ricanai-je. On sait aussi bien l'une que l'autre que si j'étais restée, ça t'aurais empêchée de devenir la pute la plus notoire de Beacon Hills.

Elle pinça les lèvres et je sus que j'avais touché un point sensible. Elle regarda Jackson, s'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse, mais je voyais clairement dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il savait que la pique ne lui était pas destinée.

-Tu fais pitié ma pauvre Alice, tu me traites de pute seulement parce que Jackson m'a choisie, moi et pas toi.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Arrête un peu Lydia, tu ne trompes personne. Tout le monde sait que Jackson t'as "choisie" comme tu dis,uniquement parce que tu es la première à avoir ouvert les cuisses.

Lydia eut l'air encore plus choquée, mais j'aurais juré avoir entendu Jackson pouffer.

-Tu es juste jalouse parce que tout le monde me préfère à toi. Tu n'as jamais eu les épaules pour faire partie des populaires, moi je suis née pour ça.

Je dus retenir un éclat de rire. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

J'haussai un sourcil moqueur.

-Chérie, tu as l'air d'oublier que tu n'es populaire que grâce à Jackson. Le jour où vous ne serez plus ensemble, tout le monde oubliera ton nom.

OK, j'y étais peut-être aller un peu fort, mais ça faisait du bien de temps en temps. Lydia allait répliquer, mais Stiles l'en empêcha.

-Et si on arrêtait de s'engueuler au moins une demi-seconde ?!

Allison se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Où est Scott ? Il devrait déjà être revenu !

-Peut-être que lui aussi, il a décidé d'abandonner Alice ? proposa Lydia.

Je m'avançais vers elle, bien résolue à lui arracher la tête. Elle pâlit sensiblement et je devinai que je devais vraiment arborer une expression terrifiante. Stiles tenta de me tirer en arrière, mais échoua totalement, j'étais beaucoup plus forte que lui.

-Je t'en prie Alice, calme-toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, ni l'endroit.

Je lui jetai un regard avant de soupirer. Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant de me lâcher.

-Vous entendez ça ? demanda Lydia au moment où des sirènes retentissaient à l'extérieur.

Nous nous précipitâmes tous à la fenêtre, soulagés.

La police était arrivée.

* * *

 **La fic a dépassé les 3000 vues, je... je sais pas quoi dire, honnêtement je me sens conne, là. J'arrive pas à réaliser. C'est...Wow !**

 **Je me disais que pour fêter ça je pourrais peut-être faire une FAQ qui serait exclusive pour FanFiction. Dîtes-le moi si ça vous intéresse !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je sais qu'il est très long, donc j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous préférez : un épisode divisé en 2-3 voir 4 parties de maximum 2000 mots (donc la moitié de celui-ci) ou si les longs chapitres de 4 000 mots ne vous dérangent pas ? Ou alors vous vous en foutez totalement, mais ce serait quand même gentil de le dire parce qu'à force j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler toute seule.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre je ne vais pas passer directement à l'épisode suivant (même si je meurs d'envie de le faire), je ferais un chapitre intermédiaire dans le même style que Rétablissement avec la fin d'Une Nuit au Lycée et d'autres petites choses ;)**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	15. Le Marché

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garous**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Le Marché**

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes tenaient à se mutiler. Même après l'Incident je n'y avais pas eu recours. Je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. Pour moi, si on avait un soucis, qu'on se sentait mal au point de se blesser, il était naturel d'aller voir un psychologue. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais peut-être même été la bonne copine à qui ceux qui se sont déjà mutiler viennent parler et qui arrivent à les raisonner.

Dans une autre vie.

Dans celle-ci, j'étais la fille populaire déchue dont les seuls amis étaient les amis de son frère, un capitaine de crosse horriblement arrogant et un loup-garou antipathique au plus haut point. Et encore, maintenant on pouvait certainement enlever les deux derniers. Jackson ne voudrait certainement plus me parler après ce qu'il s'étaient passé au lycée.

Quant à Derek...

Dès que je pensais à lui, je sentais un horrible tiraillement me vriller la poitrine. Régulièrement, je sentais également mon loup hurler que je le libère, avec d'autres sensations qui m'étaient jusque-là étrangères. Je supposais que ça avait un lien avec le fait que mon loup ait soumis le sien. A cette pensée, une horrible douleur me transperça la poitrine.

Je serrai le poing sur la lame de rasoir que je tenais dans la main, remarquant à peine les gouttes de sang coulant le long de mon poignet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer mon autre main, où les coupures étaient déjà en train de se refermer.

Ah oui, j'étais aussi une louve-garou alpha sans aucune meute. Le loup-garou le plus pathétique du pays certainement...

Même si cette fameuse nuit au lycée avait été horrible, je pouvais me réjouir de quelques petites choses. Si officiellement Scott et Allison faisaient "une pause", j'étais convaincue qu'ils avaient rompu. Deaton allait bien, il m'avait même remerciée de m'être interposée.

Le corps de Derek était porté disparu. Personne ne savait ce qu'il en était advenu. J'étais revenue avec Scott et Stiles là où il aurait dû se trouver, mais il avait disparu. J'avais bien essayé de suivre sa trace grâce à son odeur, mais j'avais été incapable de me concentrer, ça remuait trop d'émotions.

Quant au reste, je ne savais qu'en penser...

-T'es sûr que c'était Derek Hale ? demanda le shérif.

-Ouais.

-Je l'ai vu aussi, ajouta Stiles.

-Vous avez trouvé le concierge ? demanda Scott.

-On cherche encore, répondit le shérif d'un ton laissant croire qu'il n'y croyait pas trop.

-Vous avez vérifié sous les gradins ? Sous tout les gradins ?

-Oui, Scott, on a vérifié. On a fouillé partout comme tu me l'as demandé, il n'y a rien.

-Mais je l'ai pas inventé, je l'ai vu...

-Oui, je sais c'est ce que tu m'as dit et je te crois.

-Non, vous me croyez pas. Je le vois à votre air. C'est comme si vous aviez pitié de moi, comme si vous vouliez me croire, mais je sais très bien que c'est pas le cas.

Le silence s'installa et le père de Stiles parut légèrement désarçonné.

-Ecoute, on va fouiller toute l'école et on va le retrouver. Je te le promets, finit-il par dire.

Quelqu'un appela le shérif. Il jeta un regard à son adjoint avant de pointer un doigt menaçant vers Scott.

-Reste ici. Et c'est valable pour tout les trois.

Il s'éloigna et nous reculâmes un peu.

-On a réussi, fit Stiles. On a survécu à l'alpha. C'est génial, non ? Ca fait du bien d'être vivant.

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa réflexion.

-Quand on était en salle de chimie, il est passé juste devant la porte. Alors, franchement vous pensez pas qu'il nous a entendu et qu'il savait où on était ?

-Calmos, Scott, marmonnai-je.

-Alors pourquoi on est toujours en vie ?

-Il veut que je fasse partie de sa meute ! s'exclama Scott.

Enfin ça c'est pas une nouveauté... Scott eut soudain l'air désespéré et secoua la tête, les yeux baissés.

-Mais je crois qu'il veut d'abord que je me débarrasse de mon ancienne meute.

-Comment ça, quelle ancienne meute ?

Je fis un pas en arrière et me laissai tomber sur les marches du lycée, prises de vertiges. J'avais parfaitement compris où Scott voulait en venir. Si il ne nous tuait pas, l'alpha nous tuerait.

-Allison. Jackson. Lydia et... vous deux.

J'entendis le coeur de Stiles s'accélérer brusquement. Même si je ne voyais pas son expression de l'endroit où je me trouvais, il était facile de la deviner.

-Donc l'alpha ne veut pas nous tuer..., finit-il par lâcher.

Scott se détourna avant de soupirer.

-Il veut que je le fasse. Mais c'est même pas le pire dans tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Comment ça peut pas être le pire dans ce cauchemar, Scott ?!

Face au silence de mon frère, Stiles se tourna vers moi.

-J'imagine que toi, tu as déjà compris où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ! Parlez !

Stiles se renfrogna en voyant que je me murais aussi dans le silence.

-Parce que quand il m'a fait me transformer, continua Scott, j'étais prêt à le faire. Je voulais vraiment vous tuer. Je voulais tous vous tuer.

J'aurais dû y aller à la place de Scott ce jour-là. Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un alpha, il aurait pu y laisser la peau. J'aurais dû y aller. J'avais une chance de tuer l'alpha. De venger Derek.

Je serrai encore plus les poings, m'entaillant plus profondément la main gauche. La lame restant en contact avec ma peau, la blessure ne pouvait se refermer. Je fermai les yeux et savourai la douleur qui me ramenait à la réalité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assise là, sur le rebord de ma baignoire, à regarder le sang carmin couler le long de mon bras, avant que des coups contre la porte ne me fassent sursauter.

Ce n'était pas Scott, celui-ci n'avait pas essayer de me parler une seule fois depuis ce soir-là. D'ailleurs il me semblait qu'il n'avait parlé à personne. J'imaginais qu'il devait être aussi dans un sale état, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de m'occuper d'un chagrin d'amour débile. Stiles avait bien essayer de nous parler mais il n'était arriver à rien ni d'un coté ni de l'autre. Il avait téléphoné maintes fois sur nos portables, même quelques fois sur le fixe. Il était aussi venu et s'était esquinté durant des heures sur nos portes respectives dans l'espoir de nous faire réagir. Le plus souvent nous l'ignorions, mais s'il avait le malheur de trop nous énerver, nous l'incendions à travers les portes de nos chambres.

Cependant la personne derrière la porte n'était pas Stiles, elle était trop silencieuse.

-Qui que vous soyez, foutez-moi la paix, grondai-je.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert la porte, Alice.

Manquait plus que lui. Je sentis un grognement menaçant monter dans ma gorge et dût lutter pour le réprimer.

-Va-t-en, Jackson. Je plaisante pas.

-S'il te plaît, Alice. Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Je vais très bien, sifflai-je d'une voix froide comme la glace.

-Si tu refuses d'ouvrir, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu décides de sortir. On sait tous les deux que j'en suis capable.

Pas une seule accélération, ni pulsation ratée. Il était sérieux. J'entendis un bruit signifiant qu'il s'asseyait derrière la porte. Je grognais intérieurement et me dis que j'allais regretter ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

Je reposai la lame de rasoir sur le bord de l'évier et nettoyai en vitesse le sang sur mes bras avant de déverrouiller la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et Jackson se releva précipitamment, probablement surpris que je cède si vite.

-Voilà, tu m'as vue, dis-je d'une voix blanche. Je vais bien, je suis entière.

J'allais lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il mit son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte, la bloquant. Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Va-t-en.

-Laisse-moi entrer.

-Non.

Il baissa les yeux et se figea. Je suivis son regard qui était posé sur ma main gauche. Ma blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé et je n'avais pas pensé à la bander. Résultat : des gouttes de sang glissaient le long de mes doigts pour finir par s'écraser sur le plancher. Aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, la première chose à laquelle je songeai fut que j'avais bien fait de ne pas mettre de tapis. Le sang aurait été une vraie merde à enlever.

La seconde pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut beaucoup plus alarmiste. Jackson n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, dans quelques minutes, je n'aurais plus aucune blessure.

-Alice...

Il prononça mon nom avec une telle douceur que je restai figée de surprise. Il poussa la porte, me forçant à reculer. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il attrapa mes poignets toujours avec douceur, mais cependant assez fermement pour m'empêcher de me dérober. Certainement pour éviter que je n'aille m'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou que je ne le repousse violemment hors de ma chambre. Il continua à avancer et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il me força à m'asseoir sur le lit. Son regard se posa sur la porte de ma salle de bain restée ouverte, la lame bien en évidence.

Merde. Je ne pouvais même plus nier.

-Alice, qu'est-ce que t'as fait..., soupira-t-il.

Il prit délicatement ma main ensanglantée dans la sienne et la retourna... au moment où la coupure se referma. Mon sang gela instantanément. Jackson ne détacha pas son regard de ma main, désormais intacte, mais toujours couverte de sang.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ma journée.

-Qu'est-ce que... Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passé ?

J'attrapai le menton de Jackson et vrillai mes yeux aux siens.

-Rien. Je t'assure.

-Ta blessure vient de disparaître toute seule !

Je me levai brusquement et m'éloignai de lui.

-Désolée Jackson, mais je ne peux rien te dire. C'est trop dangereux.

Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Alice..., fit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Non, je ne céderai pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

Il laissa tomber sa main, mais ne semblait pas décider à abandonner non plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et la referma. Si je n'avais pas été dans une situation aussi critique, j'aurais éclaté de rire à voir Jackson faire le poisson comme ça.

-D'accord. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tandis qu'il poursuivait.

-Je ne te poserais pas de question, je n'insisterai pas, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

Je le considérai pendant de longues secondes qui me semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Il essayait vraiment de marchander ? C'était pas possible, je devais être en train de rêver... Oui, je devais encore être chez Jackson, et j'avais rêvé toute cette horrible nuit ainsi que tout ce qu'elle a impliqué. Pourtant je savais que tout ça était parfaitement réel et que em voiler la face ne servirait à rien.

Je soupirai et, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, je sentis que je risquai de regretter cette décision.

-Pas de sentiments, fis-je, pas d'engagements. Juste une distraction.

-Juste une distraction, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, nos lèvres se trouvèrent.

Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir cette porte.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Je suis de retour ! Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps... Je pensais pas qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé, c'est quand j'ai vu qu'il y a avait un chapitre où la NDA commençait par "bonne année" que je me suis dit que ça allait vraiment pas...**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est très court comparé aux autres, mais le suivant sera plus long -surtout que l'Emprise de la Lune est un de mes épisodes préférés *-*. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Je sais que vous préférez Derek à Jackson, mais bon, j'allais pas faire un Alice/Derek avec un Derek mort, ça aurait été quelque peu problématique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Alice par rapport au décès de Derek ?**

 **Du fait que Jackson ait vu Alice cicatrisé ?**

 **Du marché d'Alice et Jackson ? Qu'Alice ait accepté ?**

 **Une demande particulière pour un prochain épisode ?**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	16. L'Incident

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **L'Incident**

Je jetai un coup de pied rageur dans le sac de frappe devant moi. Il avait été si violent que mon punchingball avait menacé de se décrocher, emportant certainement une partie du plafond avec lui. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma force. Je donnais un second coup de pied qui envoya valser le sac contre la fenêtre. Je grimaçai en priant pour qu'elle supporte la force de l'impacte. Ca va, elle était toujours entière.

Ce matin, ayant ressenti un besoin subit de me défouler, je m'étais souvenue que nous avions encore un sac de frappe au grenier. Il datait certainement de l'époque où notre père vivait encore ici. Je lançai un coup de poing dans la sac, au moment où on frappa à ma porte.

-C'est ouvert ! criai-je en sachant déjà qui était derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ma mère. Je mis ma main sur le punchingball pour qu'il arrête de bouger et haussai un sourcil.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais où est Scott ?

-Il me semble avoir entendu Stiles venir le chercher il y a une demi-heure.

Je n'avais pas seulement entendu Stiles, je l'avais également rembarré avec toute ma douceur et ma gentillesse coutumière quand il m'avait harcelée pour que je les accompagne dans les bois.

OK, ça va, je sais que vous n'y avez pas cru une seconde.

En vérité je l'avais jeté hors de ma chambre et lui avais claqué la porte au nez.

Ma mère soupira et s'appuya contre le chambrant de la porte.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir au lycée, je n'aime pas que vous sortiez la nuit. J'ai toujours peur que...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, aux bords des larmes. _Oh, c'est pas vrai, Scott tu vois dans quoi tu me mets ?!_ J'étais toujours très mal à l'aise quand je me retrouvai face à quelqu'un en train de pleurer. Je la pris maladroitement dans mes bras.

-Je te préviens, ça fait plus d'une heure que je m'esquinte sur ce truc, fis-je en désignant le sac de frappe d'un mouvement de tête. Tu vas puer la transpiration.

Elle rit légèrement. Je m'écartai après une minute.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Ca me ferait plaisir.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler un pull et je vais le chercher. Je vais avoir besoin de ta voiture.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je montais dans la voiture de ma mère, portant simplement mes baskets de sports, un legging et un pulll appartenant à Jackson. Ne me demandez pas comment j'avais fini avec ce dernier, je n'en savais rien.

Je mis le contact et roulai en direction des bois. Sérieusement, il allait falloir m'expliquer la fascination de Stiles pour cet endroit. Je garais la voiture à côté de la Jeep. Je descendis et verrouillai les portières. L'avantage d'être la veille de la pleine lune était que je n'eus pas besoin de me concentrer beaucoup pour pister Scott et Stiles. Je le trouvai quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un Stiles passablement ivre divaguait sur des filles qu'on ramassait à la pelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cependant l'air sombre de Scott était quant à lui assez inquiétant. Si je sentais déjà l'effet de la pleine lune, il était certain qu'il en allait de même de son coté. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa première véritable pleine lune.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de feuilles ? Je te parle de filles là... Comme Alice, tiens, salut Alice. J'adore les filles moi, c'est fou ce que je les aime. Surtout celles qui ont de longs cheveux blonds vénitien, les yeux verts, qui font 1m62.

Après avoir rendu son signe de main à Stiles, je me postai devant eux en croisant les bras, attendant que Stiles ait terminé sa tirade.

-Comme Lydia ? demanda Scott.

-Ouais, exactement. Comment t'as su que je parlais de... De quoi je parlais déjà ? Eh je veux que tu t'amuses ! Tiens, bois un coup.

Je finis par me laisser tomber à terre, me disant qu'un Stiles complètement pété pouvait être assez amusant.

-Non, j'en veux plus.

Résigné, Stiles me donna la bouteille. Je grimaçai en voyant que c'était du Jack Daniels. Berk. En plus l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur moi. Je la reposai.

-T'es pas sou ? demanda Stiles à l'intention de Scott.

-Loin de là.

-Bienvenue chez les loups-garou, frérot, ricanai-je. Tu peux dire adieu aux cuites et aux gueules de bois.

-Et moi je suis sou ? demanda Stiles.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser.

-T'es déchiré.

-Ouaaais ! Oh allez, vieux, courage. Je sais que ça fait mal, je sais que c'est dure... Enfin non, je sais pas mais... Ce que je sais... enfin je crois, c'est vrai qu'une rupture ça fait souffrir, mais être seul, ça, c'est encore pire.

Je fronçai les sourcils en même temps que Scott et nous tournâmes la tête vers Stiles de concert. Au même moment, j'entendis des pas venir vers nous.

-Ca veut absolument rien dire..., pouffa-t-il. Je boirais bien un coup.

Il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit avant lui.

-Tiens, tiens. Regarde-moi ces petits merdeux en train de se bourrer la gueule.

Je levai les yeux vers les deux gars que j'avais entendu arriver. Je grimaçai ; ça empestait la testostérone.

-Rends-moi ça, grogna Scott.

-T'as un problème, gamin ?

-Tu veux peut-être un verre ? lança celui de derrière.

J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de Scott grimper en flèche.

-Non, je veux la bouteille.

-Scott, vaut peut-être mieux qu'on y aille, fit Stiles en s'agitant.

-Tu m'as amené ici pour que je prenne une cuite. Et je suis pas encore bourré.

-Ouais...,ricana le gars avant de boire à la bouteille.

J'entendis le cœur de Scott battre encore plus vite. En voyant qu'il faisait mine de se lever, je le pris de vitesse et posai une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester assis.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Le premier ricana.

-Tu peux t'occuper de moi quand tu veux poupée.

Je roulai des yeux. Et ça se voulaient gros dures ? Sérieusement on dirait des boloss de seconde zones. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Allez, rends-leur la bouteille. Tu veux quand même pas boire là où des _petits merdeux_ ont bu ? fis-je.

-Désolé, chérie, c'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Par contre, je veux bien la partager avec toi si tu veux...

Il posa une main possessive sur ma taille et m'attira vers lui. Je vis Scott se lever, le regard noir. En seize ans, je ne lui avais jamais connu telle allure de psychopathe. Enfin non, actuellement il avait il avait plutôt l'air d'un félin ou de n'importe qu'elle prédateur, croisé avec un psychopathe.

-Lâche-la. Et rends-moi cette bouteille.

Le gars secoua la tête, d'un air de défi. Ne jamais faire ça devant un loup-garou à l'approche de la pleine lune... N'avait-il jamais vu de film d'horreur ? Je me penchai vers l'oreille du gars.

-Je vais te donner un conseil, mon chou. On est à Beacon Hills, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Je plantai mes griffes dans son bras à l'instant même où les yeux de Scott se mirent à briller.

-Dépêche-toi de me rendre cette bouteille.

Je laissai mes yeux virer au rouge à leur tour. Le regard du gars passa successivement de mon jumeau à moi.

-Ok, ça va, ça va.

Il tendit la bouteille à Scott et je le lâchai. Scott attrapa la bouteille et la lança violemment contre un arbre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'éclater que les deux gars avaient disparus.

-Je dois vraiment te convaincre de rentrer à la maison ou tu y vas ?

Scott secoua la tête.

-T'inquiète pas.

-Rassure-moi, c'est la rupture qui te fait ça ? demanda Stiles. Ou alors c'est la pleine lune ?

Scott ne répondit pas et ouvrit la portière de la voiture avant de pousser Stiles dedans.

-Alors on rentre maintenant ?

Je montais dans la voiture de ma mère et restai là jusqu'à ce que la Jeep disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je mis le contact. J'allais démarrer quand le nœud dans ma poitrine se raviva. La douleur se fit si vive que j'eus l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait en deux. Je m'agrippai si fort au volant de la voiture que mes articulations blanchirent. J'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais à peu près certaine que la pleine lune n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'arracha un grognement. Je fus soudain prise d'un haut-le-cœur. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que je rendis mon dernier repas. Je restai pliée en deux un moment, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? marmonnai-je.

La réponse s'imposa à mon esprit avec une violence qui fit luire mes yeux.

 _Derek._

Cette fois j'étais certaine que c'était notre lien qui me mettait dans cet état. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Derek était en vie. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans un recoin sombre de mon esprit. Il fallait que je le trouve. Je remontai dans la voiture et attrapai mon portable. J'envoyais rapidement un sms à Scott pour lui dire que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Par contre vouloir trouver Derek était une bonne idée en soit... si j'avais une petite idée de l'endroit où il était. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le volant, légèrement désespérée. Clairement, il n'était pas chez lui. Les flics étant après lui, je n'avais aucune chance de le trouver là-bas.

Soudain j'eus le déclic me retins de me frapper la tête contre le tableau de bord. Si le lien me permettait de savoir qu'il était en vie, il me permettrait certainement de le retrouver. Je démarra la voiture et rejoignis la chaussée, décidant de voir où mon esprit me conduirait. Je traversai Beacon Hills et me dirigeai vers des quartiers où je ne m'étais plus rendue depuis des mois. Quand je me rendis compte que je faisais le chemin pour me rendre chez Lydia je freinai brusquement, remerciant le ciel que la route soit déserte.

Hors de question que je m'approche de la maison des Martin.

Je tournai dans la première rue qui me ferait prendre une direction opposée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Cette rue m'était vaguement familière, sans que j'arrive à me souvenir pourquoi j'étais venue ici. Je ralentis en passant devant un ruelle. Je jetai un oeil. Elle était vide, pourtant je sentis mon sang se glacer. Une vague de panique menaça de m'emporter. Je sortis de la voiture, mon portable à la main. Je parcourus la ruelle des yeux et sentis ma panique s'accentuer. Pourtant je ne repérai rien de particulier.

Je fis un pas dans la ruelle. C'est là que je compris. Mon coeur rata un battement. Mes genoux me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai contre le mur. C'est ici que c'était arrivé. L'Incident.

 _Ses mains me retenaient plaquée contre le mur, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans mes épaules. Il plongea son regard fou dans les miens. Quand ils virèrent au rubis, je n'avais même plus la force de crier._

 _-Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Je vais t'offrir un don auquel peu d'humains peuvent accéder... enfin à condition que tu survives à cette nuit. Pour intégrer ma meute, je veux uniquement les meilleurs._

 _Les larmes brouillaient ma vision._

 _-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez._

 _Il lâcha mes épaules et posa ses mains sur ma taille. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ma chair. Un hurlement traversa mes lèvres. Cependant, cette douleur ne fut rien en comparaison de celle qui irradia dans tous mon corps quand il mordit violemment mon épaule._

 _Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher cependant cette... chose ne relâcha pas sa prise sur moi. Au contraire il me lança violemment contre le mur opposé. Le choc fut si violent que je m'évanouis un moment._

 _Quand je revins à moi, le monstre était en train de me lacérer le ventre. Je gémis de douleur et tentai vainement de le repousser. Alors que j'attendais le prochain coup, résignée, une main retint celle du monstre. Un grognement s'éleva derrière lui._

 _-Écarte-toi._

 _-Hale, gronda le monstre, ses yeux toujours rivés au mien. Voyons, ce n'est que le loup qu'elle peut devenir qui m'intéresse. Si tu rejoins ma meute, elle sera toute à toi._

 _-Je t'ai dit de t'écarter._

 _L'homme finit par se relever et je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Je me rendis vaguement compte que le monstre s'était jeté sur l'homme qui s'était interposé avant de sombrer dans le néant._

 _Une violente claque me fit revenir à moi. Je clignai des yeux, hébétée. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année était penchée au-dessus de moi. Il afficha un air d'excuse._

 _-Il t'a mordue ?_

 _J'essayai d'hocher la tête, mais n'en trouvait pas la force. Une vive douleur me traversa tout le corps. Je gémis de douleur tandis que des points noirs apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision. L'homme prit ma main dans la sienne et la douleur diminua. Je parvins à prendre une grand inspiration._

 _-Mon épaule, fis-je._

 _Ma voix n'était guère plus forte qu'un murmure, mais l'homme semblait m'avoir entendue. Il se déchira la manche de mon chemisier. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de hurler quand il prit ma main. Assaillie par un nouvelle vague de fatigue, je fermais les yeux. On me secoua doucement._

 _-Hé, reste avec moi._

 _-Je suis... si fatiguée..._

 _Je sentis qu'il prenait ma main et s'en servait pour appuyer fortement sur quelque chose. Je sentis soudain une décharge électrique me parcourir. Je rouvris les yeux et me penchai brusquement en avant en toussant. L'homme lâcha ma main et inspecta mon visage. Il m'aida à me relever en me soutenant._

 _-Tu peux marcher ?_

 _Je tentai de faire un pas en avant, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. L'homme passa un bras sous mes genoux et me souleva sans difficulté._

 _-Accroche-toi, je t'amène à l'hôpital._

 _Je m'agrippai à son t-shirt. La très légère dose d'adrénaline que j'avais sentie plus tôt avait totalement disparu et ma vision commença à s'obscurcir._

 _-Merci, murmurai-je avant de tomber définitivement dans les ténèbres._

Je serrai mes genoux contre moi en pleurant. Pourquoi mon esprit avait-il voulu me faire revivre ça ? Je tentai de me relever, mais mes jambes me paraissaient beaucoup trop faibles. Je n'allais pas savoir conduire. Et je ne pouvais pas appeler un taxi, je n'avais pas d'argent. Je me saisis de mon téléphone d'une main tremblante. Je parcourus rapidement mes contacts favoris en me demandant à qui j'aurais pu demander de venir me chercher. Hors de question d'appeler Scott ou Stiles. Le premier parce qu'il n'avait pas de voiture et que je le voyais mal ressortir vu l'état dans lequel il était tout à l'heure ; le deuxième parce que je ne voudrais pas le voir prendre le volant complètement bourré. Je n'allais pas appeler Jackson non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je faillis appeler le shérif, avant de me rétracter. Ca impliquerait trop de questions dérangeantes. Et puis je n'allais pas dire au shérif que j'étais à la recherche de l'homme le plus recherché de la ville.

Je finis par trouver qui j'allais appeler, même si c'était une très mauvaise idée.

-Allô ?

-Tu pourrais venir me chercher ? J'ai eu une panne de voiture et il n'y a plus de dépanneur à cette heure-ci...

J'avais tenté de gardé une voix calme, mais elle n'avait fait que trembler.

-Bien sûr, envoie-moi l'adresse, j'arrive. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer.

-Ca va comme ça peut aller quand on est seul dehors en pleine nuit, tentai-je tout en lui envoyant l'adresse.

-Je suis là dans 15 minutes.

Nous raccrochâmes au même instant. Je me relevai en me tenant au mur et allais m'asseoir dans ma voiture.

Exactement 13 minutes plus tard, une mazda bleu s'arrêta derrière ma voiture. Je sortis, verrouillai les portes et montai dans la mazda en silence.

Allison me serra contre elle au moment où j'éclatais en sanglot.

* * *

 **Bon, j'assume, à partir du moment où la partie "épisode" s'arrête (je pense que vous avez pas besoin d'un dessin -en plus je dessins très mal-), j'ai totalement eu la flemme de relire. Mais genre architotalement. Ca se dit ? :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je sais que pour un chapitre basé sur un épisode c'était court, mais je me suis dit que je ferais le lendemain dans un autre chapitres, parce que ça sera sûrement un long, histoire de pas me retrouver avec un truc de 6 000 mots mdr.**

 **Les questions sur le chapitre :**

 **-Que pensez-vous que "Hale" ait fait avec la main d'Alice dans le flash-back ?**

 **-Aviez-vous deviner qui Alice appellerait ? Auriez-vous voulu quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **Les autres questions :**

 **-J'ai une hésitation pour l'épisode 9 (l'alpha), voudriez-vous que Jackson demande toujours à Scott de le transformer (comme dans la série), ou alors qu'il demande à Alice ? Je suis ouverte aussi à une autre propositions, on ne sait jamais. Perso j'ai des idées pour les deux donc c'est à vous de voir ! Vous pourrez encore me le dire sur le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **-Y a-t-il des fans de la saga Red Queen de Victoria Aveyard ici ? Parce que j'ai une fanfiction là-dessus en préparation (qui sera crossoveté avec Teen Wolf mais j'en dirais plus plus tard), s'il y a des fans manifestez-vous avec... je sais pas moi... Ah si ! Complétez la phrase :**

 **Notre armée se lèvera,...** **(vous pouvez aussi la noter en anglais si vous la connaissez mieux en VO)**

 **Allez je me tais !**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	17. Note d'Auteure

**Note d'Auteur**

Hey !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un demi faux espoir, le prochain chapitre devrait normalement arriver ce soir, et si je n'arrive pas à le terminer ce sera pour demain. Je sais, j'aurais pu faire mon speech sur le chapitre, mais j'avais peur d'oublier ce que je voulais dire...

Déjà, merci pour les 4 500 vues, franchement vous auriez vu ma tête tout à l'heure, comme Alice vous l'a déjà dit et vous le dira encore tout à l'heure : _"Mon cerveau a bugué. Littéralement. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas littéralement."_

Deuxième chose : une faq ça vous intéresse ? Je suis pas spécialement une grande fan m'enfin je me dis pourquoi pas... ^^

J'essaie de répondre aux questions (quand je ne risque pas de spoiler la suite :D), mais je me disais que faire une FAQ dans les règles de l'art pouvait être une bonne idée. Dîtes-moi en commentaire si ça vous intéresse et noter vos potentielles questions dans un coin de votre tête. Si vous êtes partantes je créerai une partie réservée aux questions pour la FAQ. Vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez, et ce jusqu'à ce que j'indique que la FAQ est close. Je posterai les réponses aux environs de la fin du tome (qui, je pense, ne devrait plus trop tarder).

Dernière chose, je pensais faire un HS ou quelque chose dans l'idée entre les tomes 1 et 2, pour cela j'aurais besoin de savoir s'il y a des fans de Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instrument ici ?

Vous préfèreriez qu'Alice rencontre :

-Magnus Bane ?

-Luc Garroway ?

-Isabelle Ligtwood ?

-Jace Wayland ?

-Isabelle et Jace ?

-Autres ? (prière de ne pas donner de noms qui pourrait spoiler quoi que ce soit en commentaire pour ceux qui ne serait pas encore arrivés au moment spoilable)

Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire. M'enfin bon.

J'ai la flemme de relire, et j'ai la certitude d'avoir oublié quelque chose (comme d'habitude), donc en résumé :

1) Dîtes-moi si vous voulez une FAQ et notez vos questions dans un coin de votre tête (ou sur un morceau de papier si vous préférez^^)

2)Les fans de Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, manifestez-vous !

A ce soir ! ;)

Luna


	18. L'Emprise de la Lune

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **L'Emprise de la Lune**

Même en me repassant mentalement tous les précédents événements, je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Dès que l'information principale arrivait à mon cerveau, ce dernier s'arrêtait. Littéralement. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas littéralement. En tout cas c'était le blanc total. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur les tourbillons que dessinaient ma cuillère dans mon café, essayant de comprendre comment une idée aussi folle avait pu me passer par la tête.

J'avais passé la nuit chez les Argent.

-Alice, tu veux peut-être autre chose ? demanda Victoria, la mère d'Allison. Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

J'étais en train de déjeuner avec les Argent.

Un jour de pleine lune.

Dîtes-moi, est-ce que j'avais pris un coup sur la tête ? Ou alors étais-je tout simplement folle à lier ? Suicidaire ? Aidez-moi !

Je levai la tête et m'obligeai à sourire.

-Non merci, madame Argent, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de déjeuner le matin. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Derek et Scott pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sur Chris et Kate, pour moi le membre le plus terrifiant de la famille Argent, c'était la mère. D'autant plus que c'était elle qui faisait la cuisine, si bien que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait dû empoisonner la nourriture à l'aconit, ce qui ne me motivait pas vraiment à manger.

Allison se leva et déposa son assiette et sa tasse dans l'évier avant de faire de même avec les miennes. D'un mouvement de tête, elle me fit signe de la suivre à l'étage.

-On va voir si on peut te trouver quelque chose à mettre, fit-elle en ouvrant sa penderie une minute plus tard.

-T'inquiète pas, je peux garder ça, c'est pas grave.

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

-Tes vêtements sont tout chiffonnés, veux-tu que Lydia fasse un arrêt cardiaque ?

Je ris légèrement. Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce point. Elle me sortit un jeans bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc avec des écritures. Je devais admettre que ça irait bien avec ma veste kaki. Comme je lui avais dit plus tôt que nous faisions toutes les deux la mêmes pointures, elle me sortit une paires de chaussures qu'elle avait achetée quand elle habitait à San Fransisco.

-Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je les ai achetées, je ne les ai jamais mises. Si tu les aimes tu peux les garder. Par contre j'aimerais récupérer le reste, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Je ne comptais pas te voler tes vêtements ne t'inquiète pas, pouffai-je. Je te les rendrai demain. Mais les chaussures, oui je te les aurais volées ! m'écriai-je en les voyant. Mon Dieu elles sont trop belles ! Comment as-tu pu laisser dans le fond de ton placard des bébés pareils ?!

Elle rit avant de m'indiquer la salle de bains pour que je puisse aller me changer. Quand j'eus fermé la porte de celle-ci je me rendis compte que j'entendais absolument tout ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. Elle devait certainement se trouver au centre. La voix de Kate, la tante d'Allison, retint mon attention.

 _-Alors, on va encore passer la nuit à piétiner dans les feuilles mortes ?_

 _-Appelle ça comme tu veux, répondit Chris. Pour moi c'est une façon d'éviter que d'autres innocents soient assassinés. Et j'inclus ma propre fille dans la liste._

 _-Vous pensez qu'il va encore essayer de s'en prendre à elle ? demanda une autre voix._

 _-Il le fera pas, y a pas de risque, fit Kate._

 _-Il n'aura aucune cible en vue, pas à la pleine lune._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

J'haussai un sourcil, me posant la même question.

 _-Les alphas sont comme tout les autres loups-garou à la pleine lune ; il subit son influence. Ce soir est donc notre meilleur chance de l'attraper puisqu'il sera désorienté._

Je ricanai intérieurement. N'importe quoi. Au _début_ , nous étions désorientés par la pleine lune. Mais en général, quand on devenait alpha, on avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Sauf dans mon cas. M'enfin c'est une autre histoire.

- _Mouais... mais s'il trouve une raison de rester concentré ? objecta Kate._

 _-Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?_

 _-Je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières. A toi de nous dire ce qu'il en est, puisque c'est toi l'expert._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Derek ?_

Je me raidis brusquement, les mains dans mes cheveux tandis que j'essayai de terminer mon chignon.

- _Il est loin d'être bête, il restera caché. Il y a des flics dans tous les coins._

 _-S'il sort pour une raison ou une autre..., commença Chris._

La voix de Victoria l'interrompit, me faisant sursauter. Je dus même retenir une petit cri de surprise.

- _S'il ose sortir, vous le trouvez, vous le tuez et vous le coupez en deux, c'est compris ? Quelqu'un veut un cookie ?_

Même si la situation n'était pas vraiment réjouissante, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Derek était en vie.

* * *

Entre dormir, manger et monter dans une voiture avec les Argent ; voir Jackson ; la première pleine lune de Scott et ma propre pleine lune, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me faisait le plus peur aujourd'hui.

Ou plutôt ce qui _aurait dû_ me faire le plus peur.

Lors des journées de pleines lunes, mon loup se faisait plus présent que d'habitude, du coup les seules émotions que j'étais vraiment capable d'éprouver étaient les plus primitives.

La fureur. La terreur. Le désir.

Je pense que la première était eut-être celle dont j'aurais dû le plus m'inquiéter aujourd'hui. La meilleure chose pour passer une journée le plus normale possible (comprenez : pour éviter une malheureuse perte de contrôle où je pourrais tuer ou transformer quelqu'un) était...

Une liste de choses à faire. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Oui, tout le monde -alias Derek- trouvait ça ridicule. M'enfin soit.

 _-Ne pas tuer Jackson._

 _-Eviter que Scott ne tue quelqu'un (au pire Stiles pouvait s'en charger)._

 _-Ne tuer personne ce soir._

 _-Ne pas me faire tuer par l'alpha ce soir._

 _-Ne pas me faire tuer par les Argent ce soir._

 _-Ne pas me faire tuer par un Derek mort-vivant en colère ce soir._

 _-Me frapper la tête contre un mur._

Ca me paraissait réalisable.

La cloche sonna, me tirant de mes pensées. Allison, elle, me tira par le bras pour entrer dans l'école. Je la suivis malgré moi. Et, évidemment, la première personne que nous croisâmes fut une Lydia furieuse. Elle nous montra son téléphone, l'agitant dans tous les sens si bien qu'il était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Il a osé ! Comment a-t-il pu ?

-Détends-toi Lydia, de qui tu parles ? tempéra Allison.

-Jackson !

-D'accord, et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Je fermais les yeux au moment où j'entendis le coeur de Lydia s'accélérer précipitamment. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Il m'a larguée ! Ce...

Elle s'interrompit et fixa un point derrière moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. J'avais reconnu l'eau de Cologne et l'horrible odeur de testostérone aussi.

Jackson passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Une violente odeur de jalousie envahit l'air ambiant. Normalement, un jour de pleine lune, le désir émanant de Jackson aurait enflammé le mien. En fait, même si un parfait inconnu dégageait ça un jour comme aujourd'hui, j'étais certaine que j'aurais peiné à ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Cependant il s'agissait de _Jackson_.

Ma colère était si forte que je dus lutter pour ne pas le repousser violemment. Je sentis mes yeux changer de couleur. Merde. Je fermais les yeux le temps qu'ils reprennent leur couleur naturelle. Jackson, qui avait forcément remarqué que je ne lui rendais pas son baiser, resserra sa prise sur ma taille. Je pus sentir une légère odeur de mécontentement émaner de lui. Il s'écarta et je rouvris les yeux, constatant que Lydia était partie. Allison, elle nous regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits.

-Allison, tu veux bien nous laisser. Je dois parler à Jackson.

Je fus à peine surprise par les intonations autoritaire qui transparaissaient dans ma voix. La brune hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la classe de littérature. J'attrapai Jackson par le bras et l'entraînai sur le coté. J'avais conscience que ma prise était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le devrait et que je risquai de lui laisser un bleu, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Après tout, il avait promis de ne pas poser de questions.

-C'était quoi ça ?! sifflai-je.

Il me décocha un de ses sourires qui se voulaient craquants mais qui me donnait juste envie de le gifler.

-On sort ensemble je te rappelle.

Ce fût plus fort que moi, je le foudroyai du regard.

-Tu étais obligé de faire une séance d'exhibitionnisme devant tout le lycée ?

Il voulut répondre, mais l'arrivée de Danny l'en empêcha.

-Hey, Jackson ! L'entraînement va commencer, et le coach a une annonce à faire avant, et il veut que tu sois là.

Il me décocha un sourire sincère.

-Désolé de devoir te l'enlever, Alice, je préfère ne pas m'attirer les foudres du coach.

Je m'obligeai à adopter une expression plus décontractée et tentai de lui rendre son sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fis-je avant de tapoter le torse de Jackson en lui lançant un furtif regard mauvais. Je ne voudrais pas détourner le capitaine de ses obligations.

Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un autre couloir. Je secouai la tête. Si je ne recroisai pas Jackson aujourd'hui, on pouvait dire que j'aurais réussi à ne pas le tuer.

* * *

La pause de midi venait de sonner et je manquai déjà de piquer du nez dans mes cahiers de maths. Déjà que je ne trouvais pas ce cours intéressant, la pleine lune ne m'aidait pas à rester concentrée sur ce que racontait mon professeur. J'avais croisé Stiles un peu plus tôt dans la journée qui m'avait confié que Scott avait fait une crise de panique-impliquant-un-chagrin-d'amour-et-dans-lequel-je-supposais-que-la-pleine-lune-ait-joué-un-rôle. Il n'avait tué personne, et était parvenu à se calmer assez facilement. Cette simple information m'avait fait sourire ; j'avais un bon pressentiment pour ce soir.

Scott pouvait se débrouiller sans moi, je ne suivais rien en cours et étais au bord de l'évanouissement tellement j'étais épuisée.

Pourquoi est-ce que je restais au lycée, au juste ?

J'allais informer Allison que je comptais rentrer chez moi, quand je remarquai la personne assise à coté d'elle. Jackson.

OK, je préviendrais Allison par SMS. Je m'éloignai et me postai dans le couloir un peu plus loin. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

- _T'as les crocs ? demanda Allison._

 _-Hein... Quoi ?_

 _-Je te demande si tu as faim. Tu en veux un bout ?_

 _-Oh, j'avais pas compris ça... Non merci._

 _-Ca va toi ? Depuis l'autre soir..._

 _-Je pensais que ça irait plus mal._

 _Tu m'étonnes,_ songeai-je en retenant un grognement.

- _Tu penses toujours à ce qu'il s'est passé ? continua-t-il._

 _-Surtout à Scott. On s'est pas parlé depuis._

 _-C'est pas plus mal, non ?_

Cette fois, j'étais obligée de me ranger à l'avis de Jackson. J'aimais Scott et je commençais à apprécier Allison, et je leur souhaitais d'être heureux...séparément. De préférence, chacun d'un coté différent du globe. Je traînerais Scott dans un trou paumé de la Russie s'il le faut.

- _Dit, tu penses que j'ai eu tord de rompre ?_

 _-Bien sûr que non. Entre nous, si tu veux mon avis, il a eu ce qu'il mérite. Mouais, et ça lui servira de leçon._

Au bruit de choc typique du carrelages qui se brisent -ne me demandez pas comment je connais ce son- m'apprit que Scott avait aussi dû les entendre. Le silence se fit et je repris mon chemin, quand la voix d'Allison m'arrêta.

- _Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu sortais avec Alice._

Cette fois, je ne pus retenir le grognement qui monta dans ma gorge.

- _Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou t'en vouloir, poursuivit Allison. D'un coté tu as largué une de mes meilleures amies, d'un autre tu sors avec mon autre meilleur amie._

Cette phrase me surprit autant que la réponse de Jackson. Allison me considérait comme une de ses meilleures amies ? Je ne savais pas si j'aurais dû me sentir flattée ou m'en inquiétée. Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'heure actuelle, je n'éprouvais ni l'un ni l'autre. Les loups se fichaient pas mal de l'amitié.

- _On est encore en phase de test d'une certaine façon. Avec tout ce qu'elle a subi... Elle ne me fait pas confiance je le vois bien._

 _-Ca viendra. Laisse-lui le temps._

 _-Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter mais... Tu sais, Allison, avant, nous étions très proches, on passait tout notre temps ensemble, mais depuis l'Incident... Je sais que j'ai perdu sa confiance. Tu aurais dû voir sa façon de me regarder. Quand je vois comment elle est avec Scott ou même avec Stilinski, je me dis que nous ne retrouverons jamais ce lien._

S'en était plus que je pouvais supporter. Je sortis du lycée en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Visiblement mon loup était également sensible à ce qui se rapportait à la tristesse.

J'eus à peine passé la porte de la maison que je m'effondrais en sanglots. Je me traînai jusqu'au canapé avant de me laisser tomber en plein milieu. Je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée dès que je fermai les yeux.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant un bruit métallique. J'aperçus ma mère de dos qui parlait à quelqu'un. Je reconnus facilement l'odeur.

-Ca a pas été une semaine facile pour lui, disait Stiles.

-Oui, je comprends. Bon allez, je file.

Je me levai.

-Stiles, tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois, marmonnai-je.

Le concerné fit un pas en arrière quand il me vit, ce qui nous fit sourire. Je dis "nous" parce que désormais, mon loup contrôlait presque mon corps, si bien que je n'étais pas sûre de faire la différence entre lui et moi.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi.

-Alice, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.

Elle posa sa main sur mon front.

-Maman, je vais bien. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, je suis épuisée.

Elle m'étudia une seconde avant de prendre ses clés.

-Je vais vraiment y aller cette fois. Faîtes bien attention ce soir.

-Vous aussi, répondit Stiles.

-Pleine lune, précisa maman.

En d'autres circonstances, je pense que j'aurais trouvé l'expression de Stiles hilarante.

-Pardon ?

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Aux urgences, c'est le cauchemar. Tout les tarés du coin sont de sortie.

-Ah. Pas facile.

-D'ailleurs, si vous êtes pas au courant, c'est de là que vient le mot "lunatique".

Elle sortit en m'adressant un signe de tête.

-Alice, je veux pas te vexer, surtout aujourd'hui, mais tu as vraiment une sale tête. Tu fais peur.

Je lui décochai un sourire digne d'un prédateur.

-Et encore, tu ne m'as pas encore vue hurler au clair de lune, ricanai-je avant d'imiter un pseudo rire machiavélique.

Stiles eut soudain l'air ahuri.

-Détends-toi, Stilinski, je vais pas te manger. Je sais me contrôler tant que j'évite les émotions trop fortes.

-Comme la première pleine lune de ton frère ? proposa-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Je le suivis à l'étage tandis qu'il me disait qu'il devait déposer son sac dans la chambre de Scott. Il poussa la porte et lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant mon frère assis dans son fauteuil.

-Oh merde ! Oh, c'est toi. Votre mère m'a dit que t'étais pas là...? Et toi, tu m'aurais pas dit qu'il était là ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je croyais que tu le savais.

-Je suis passé par la fenêtre, répondit Scott.

-A croire que c'est un truc de famille, ricanai-je.

-Super. Euh bon, on prépare tout ça ? Tu vas voir ce que j'ai apporté.

-Pas la peine. Je vais verrouiller la porte de ma chambre et me coucher tôt.

Je regardai Scott.

-Désolée de te l'apprendre mais pour une première pleine lune, c'est franchement pas conseillé.

Il m'ignora.

-T'es sûr ? demanda Stiles. Parce que... comment dire... t'as l'air d'un tueur en série. Quoi que toi aussi en fait, ajouta-t-il en me regardant. Un peu moins mais tout de même. Vous avez pas du tout les mêmes regard que d'habitude, et j'espère que c'est la pleine lune, parce que je vous jure que ça commence à me faire flipper.

Je dus retenir une violente envie de lui montrer les crocs, juste pour le fun.

-Ca va, j'te dis. Je crois que tu devrais y aller.

-D'accord comme tu veux..., soupira Stiles. Tu veux pas au moins jeter un coup d'oeil dans le sac ? Juste pour voir ce que j'ai acheté ? Après tu décideras de ce que t'en fais, comme tu veux.

Scott se leva lentement, l'air noir et s'accroupit devant le sac que Stiles avait apporté. Même dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je voyais bien que mon jumeau avait un comportement bizarre, ça en disait long... Scott sortit des chaînes en acier du sac.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me mettre ça ? M'enchaîner comme un chien ?

-Nan, t'as raison...

Stiles sortit une paire de menottes de sa poche et attacha le poignet de Scott au radiateur. Je devais reconnaître que c'était bien joué de la part de l'hyperactif. Je devais aussi admettre que les réflexes de Scott étaient déplorables.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es pas bien ?! s'écria-t-il.

Je serrai les poings. Mon loup était en train d'hurler pour que j'aide Scott et que je me jette sur Stiles. Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce.

Stiles me rejoignit dans le couloir une minute plus tard.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je fermai les yeux en gardant la tête baissée.

-Tu te sens de gérer Scott tout seul ?

-Euh... Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai.

-Parce que si tu tiens à la vie, je ferais mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu t'en sortiras.

-Oui, ça devrait aller. Où est-ce...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer et quittai la maison en vitesse. Je savais précisément où j'allais aller.

...mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur des Argent. Kate et Chris en l'occurrence. Qui braquaient tout deux des armes à feu sur moi.

Génial.

Je levai les mains en bénissant mes réflexes.

-Alice ? fit Kate en baissant légèrement son arme.

-Monsieur Argent, Madame Argent, fis-je en m'obligeant à afficher un air penaud.

J'étais partie de la maison en sachant que Stiles tenait à la vie, mais j'avais un peu zappé le fait que moi aussi, je tenais à ma tête.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Chris.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Mais enfin Chris, elle a dormi chez toi pas plus tard qu'hier.

Il braqua sa lampe torche sur mon visage et je détournai la tête en faisant mine d'avoir été aveuglée. En vérité, c'était surtout pour éviter qu'il voit la lumière se refléter dans mes yeux.

-Ah oui, Alice. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondis-je avec mon meilleur air innocent.

-A une heure pareil ?

-Il n'est que 19h30 ! objectai-je. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je doute que vous soyez seulement en train de faire une promenade.

-On chasse, répondit Kate. Même s'il n'y a pas des tonnes de gibier dans les bois de Beacon Hills.

-Je te conseille de vite rentrer chez toi, Alice. Les bois ne sont pas sûrs la nuit.

J'hochai la tête.

-J'avais presque terminé mon tour de toutes façons.

Je m'éloignai en vitesse, sentant leurs regards pesé dans mon dos. Ca avaient été les trois minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Quand je fus certaine que les Argent n'étaient plus en mesure de me voir, je pris le chemin de la maison abandonné que je rejoignis en quelques minutes.

Je fermai les yeux pour écouter. Elle était vide. Pas de chasseurs, pas de flics.

Pas de Derek.

Je descendis au sous-sol et sortis la clé que je gardais toujours autour du cou. Je déverrouillai la porte et entrai. C'était la seule pièce que Derek avait pris la peine de restaurer après l'incendie. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une simple salle de sport : barres de tractions et sacs de frappes en tristes états ornaient la pièce. La seule chose qui pourrait paraître étrange étaient les chaînes et menottes attachées au mur du fond. Derek, sachant que ça pouvait m'être utile, m'avait rapidement fait faire un double des clés. Je laissai tomber ma veste par terre et m'attaquai au sac de frappe.

Je perdis toute notion du temps tandis que j'enchaînai les coups à en perdre haleine. Pour que notre loup ne prenne pas totalement le contrôle durant la pleine lune, chaque loup-garou devait trouver quelque chose sur quoi se focaliser. Une sensation, une émotion ou une pensée. Pour ma part, il s'agissait soit de la douleur, soit de l'épuisement. Vous vous doutez que j'avais choisi l'épuisement.

-Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici.

Je sursautai. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le sac que je n'avais ni entendu ni senti la personne qui était entrée dans la maison. Je fis volte-face, me transformant par la même occasion.

La personne face à moi leva les mains, l'air légèrement amusée.

-Et j'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réaction aussi.

Mes crocs et mes griffes se rétractèrent quand je le reconnus. Je clignai des yeux, hébétée.

-Derek ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je lui sautai au cou. Il parut surpris mais me serra contre lui. Dès que nos peaux entrèrent en contact, je ressentis une violente décharge électrique. Je m'écartai. Derek me dévisagea de ses yeux bleu acier, aussi surpris que moi. Je secouai la tête tentant vainement de faire reprendre une couleur normale à mes yeux. Aussi peu de résultat du coté du loup-garou. Tant pis.

Nous nous dévisageâmes de longues secondes, un silence étrange planant entre nous.

-Heureuse que tu sois en vie.

Il sourit et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose avant de se renfrogner en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton odeur est différente.

OK, celle-là je m'y attendais pas.

-Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements, expliquai-je.

Pourtant je savais très bien qu'il ne sentait pas l'odeur de la lessive des Argent. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, mais n'importe quel loup-garou connaissant mon odeur l'aurait remarqué. Hormis Scott. Mais lui tout le monde sait que c'était un incompétent.

Je portais l'odeur de Jackson.

Je n'avais pas couché avec lui, mais j'étais certaine de porter son odeur.

-Scott s'est calmé, dit Derek, me faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois. Il a essayé de tuer la fille Argent et Jackson. ( _Surprenant..._ ) Je l'ai ramené chez vous, ce serait bien que tu restes avec lui.

J'hochai la tête.

-Oui, je vais rentrer.

Derek insista pour me ramener chez moi et je finis par capituler. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence atroce. Derek ne cessait de me jeter d'étranges coups d'œils que je faisais mine de ne pas remarquer. Arrivés devant chez moi, je le remerciai de m'avoir ramenée et fis mine de sortir. Il me rattrapa par le bras.

-Attends.

J'arrêtai mon geste et l'interrogeai du regard. Étrangement, je remarquai qu'il fuyait mon regard. Je le connaissais depuis un peu plus d'un an, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

-Alice je... Je suis désolé. Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. Je... Je veux que tu saches que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je... Je t'apprécies beaucoup, pour rien au monde je ne changerai ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là.

Je fixai Derek durant de longues secondes qui me semblèrent se transformer en minutes. La pleine lune me donnait-elle des hallucinations ? Ces mots venaient-ils réellement de sortir de la bouche de Derek Hale ?

-Je sais, fut la seule chose que je trouvais à répondre.

Je sortis de la voiture et remontai l'allée de ma maison, en sentant un sourire m'étirer les lèvres.

* * *

 **Il est revenuuuuuu !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement je trouve que j'ai déjà fait mieux mais bon...**

 **J'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre demain (Lundi 07/08) parce que ce sera la pleine lune, mais on va faire une exception et dire que c'est cette nuit ;)**

 **Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus, vous savez bien !**

 **Et ce que j'ai oublié de dire dans la NDA est que j'ai arrêté mon choix sur Lily Collins pour être le visage d'Alice. Donc voilà, ce sera elle sur la cover du tome 2, mais bien évidement vous pouvez toujours imaginer Alice comme vous voulez :D**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	19. L'Alpha - Partie 1

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 12 A :**

 **L'Alpha- partie 1**

-J'en reviens pas que t'ai embrassé Lydia ! avais-je dit à Scott quelques heures plus tôt.

-J'en reviens pas que tu aies passé la nuit chez les Argent ! avait-il rétorqué.

Je lui avais répondu qu'il était uniquement jaloux parce que j'avais pu dormir chez Allison avant lui.

Et désormais, je n'en revenais pas que j'étais dans la voiture de Derek avec Scott et Stiles et que nous étions poursuivis par des chasseurs.

-Faut que j'aille plus vite ? demanda Scott.

-Beaucoup plus vite ! répondis-je.

Scott appuya sur l'accélérateur et j'échangeai un regard avec Stiles.

-On dirait que t'as pas compris le principe de la poursuite en voiture, marmonna Stiles.

-J'y peux rien, si je vais plus vite, je vais nous tuer.

-Si tu vas pas plus vite, c'est eux qui vont nous tuer ! lâcha Stiles.

Je jetai un regard en arrière et fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que la voiture des Argent ne nous suivait plus.

-Ils ont disparus.

Stiles alluma le talkie-walkie qu'il avait dans la main.

-A toutes les unités, le suspect est à pieds, il se dirige vers la fonderie.

Scott vira brusquement pour se diriger vers la fonderie. Quand nous arrivâmes à hauteur de Derek, je vis Chris ranger son arbalète et attraper une mitraillette. Stiles me rejoignit sur la banquette arrière et ouvrit la portière.

-Monte !

Derek nous jeta un regard, avant de rejoindre la voiture en courant, sous les tirs du chasseur. Il claqua la portière et mon frère démarra en trombe. Je relâchai mon souffle en constatant que Derek n'était pas blessé. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais retenu.

-Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire "rester discret" ?! s'exclama mon jumeau.

-Merde ! Je l'avais !

-Qui ? L'alpha ?

-Oui ! Il était devant moi et ces connards de flics se sont pointés !

-On va se calmer, tu sais, ils font juste leur boulot, fit Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un regard mauvais et Stiles se ratatina dans son siège.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs je voudrais remercier la personne qui fait de moi le fugitif le plus recherché de l'état, siffla-t-il en foudroyant Scott du regard.

-On pourrait pas essayer d'oublier, ça ? Ca va j'ai compris, j'ai fait une erreur !

-La ferme, Scott ! grognai-je. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Derek lança un regard mauvais à Scott et Stiles.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance au moins une demi-seconde ? lâcha Scott.

-A tous les trois, hein, ajouta Stiles.

Derek continua à le fixer.

-Ou rien qu'aux McCall, je vous laisse et je reviendrais plus tard.

Je roulai des yeux.

-La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ma soeur, elle avait découvert la vérité. Elle avait trouvé deux choses : la première c'est un type nommé Harris.

Stiles se pencha brusquement en avant.

-Harris, tu veux dire comme notre prof de chimie ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre une claque sur la cuisse de Stiles quand il se rassit. Ne pouvait-il pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes ?

-Aïe !

-Pourquoi lui ? demandai-je.

-J'en sais rien encore.

-C'est quoi la deuxième ? s'enquit Scott.

Derek sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et le déplia.

-C'est une sorte de symbole.

Je repoussai Stiles et me penchai à mon tour entre les sièges pour voir le dessin. J'échangeai un regard avec mon frère qui avait aussi compris ce que ce dessin représentait. Il soupira.

-Quoi, vous savez ce que c'est ?

-J'ai déjà vu ce dessin, commença Scott en secouant la tête. C'était sur un pendentif, celui d'Allison.

* * *

Je tournai dans le couloir qui m'amènerait à mon casier, quand Scott manqua de me rentrer dedans. Il marmonna de vagues excuses et fit mine de continuer son chemin. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai vers moi. J'entendis son rythme cardiaque accélérer légèrement. Il se calma un peu quand il vit que ce n'était que moi, cependant il ne reprit pas un rythme tout à fait normal.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Essaie pas Scott, je te connais assez pour savoir quand y a un truc qui va pas. C'est pas seulement Allison qui te met dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter.

-Scott.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je viens de parler à Jackson. Il... il sait ce que je suis. Il a menacé de tout raconté si je ne m'arrangeais pas pour qu'il le devienne aussi. Il n'a rien dit à propos de toi, je crois pas qu'il soit au courant.

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer lui aussi. Si, du coté de Scott, il était certain que c'était dû à la peur, du mien, il s'agissait uniquement de colère. De rage, même. Il n'avait pas osé. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, en serrant les poings.

-Alice ?

-C'est de ma faute. Occupe-toi seulement de récupérer le médaillon. Oublie Jackson. Il va avoir à faire à moi.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Il veut devenir un loup-garou, non ? Quelle chance que je puisse exhausser son souhait... T'inquiète pas pour lui,je vais m'occuper de son cas personnellement.

Je tournai les talons et laissai mon frère planter là. Jackson allait voir de quel bois se chauffe les McCall.

Et il allait bien vite découvrir qu'on ne menaçait pas un loup-garou sans subir de représailles de la part de son alpha.

* * *

Je savais que Jackson n'avait pas cours à cette heure, si bien que je le trouvais sans surprise dans la salle de fitness du lycée en compagnie de Danny et d'autres joueurs de cross que je ne connaissais pas. Je poussai la porte si violemment que je faillis l'arracher de ses gonds, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers mon "petit-ami". Celui-ci sourit en me voyant arriver et raccrocha les haltères qu'il était occupé à soulever. Il se releva et fit mine de vouloir m'embrasser quand j'arrivais à son niveau. Je le repoussai sans aucune douceur.

-Dehors, tout de suite.

Ma voix était autoritaire, tranchante et glaciale. Sans appel. La voix d'un chef. Si la posture de Jackson ne laissa rien passer, je n'oubliai pas de noter l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque ainsi que la goutte de sueur qui apparut sur son visage ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il s'exécuta lentement et je le suivis des yeux avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Danny me lança un regard amusé.

-Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais pour obtenir des réactions pareilles, mais je suis impressionné.

Je lui offris un léger sourire, probablement peu convainquant, avant de pousser Jackson dehors.

Dès que nous fûmes hors de la salle de sport, j'agrippai Jackson par le bras et le tirai sans ménagement dans le vestiaire des filles que je savais vide. Avant même que la porte n'ait eu le temps de se refermer, je saisis Jackson à la gorge et le plaquai contre le mur. Je devais déployer toute ma volonté pour m'empêcher d'exercer une pression plus forte, de lui briser un membre, ou même simplement de laisser mes griffes sortir. Le tuer ne servirait à rien dans l'immédiat.

-Qu'est...qu'est-ce que... tu fais ? parvint-il à articuler.

Visiblement ma pression sur sa gorge n'était pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de parler. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-J'essaie de ne pas te tuer tout de suite, ça ne ce voit pas ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais économiser ton oxygène, Jack's, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais résister à l'envie de t'étrangler. En fait plus tu vas parler, plus ce temps risque de diminuer.

Je resserrai légèrement ma prise sur sa gorge. Je veillais toutefois à ne pas l'empêcher de respirer. Pour l'instant.

-Alors comme ça tu crois savoir ce qu'est Scott ? Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour faire le lien entre lui et moi ? Ou peut-être ne l'as-tu toujours pas fait ? Mais non, je ne pense pas que tu sois idiot à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur la piste ? Le fait que mes blessures disparaissent en quelques instants ? Ou est-ce quelque chose que Scott a fait ?

Je marquai une pause pour lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas.

-Oh, allez Jackson, parle, vas-y ! Tu peux poser toutes les questions qui, j'en suis sûre, te brûlent les lèvres. Tu te doutes bien que l'accord est rompu, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, honnêtement, menacer mon frère pour qu'il te transforme n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle ne pas insister... Alors je considère que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. A ce propos, si tu essayes encore une seule fois de m'embrasser, je t'arracherai la langue avec mes dents.

Le visage de Jackson pâlit encore plus, ce que je ne pensais pas possible. J'écoutai un instant pour vérifier qu'il parvenait toujours à respirer. Hors de question qu'il meure avant que j'ai fini mon petit laïus !

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu ne me tueras pas, lâcha-t-il. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne le feras pas, tu n'es pas comme ça.

Pensait-il vraiment que je l'appréciais assez pour ne pas le tuer ? Nous avions été amis il y longtemps, et nous aurions même pu être plus que ça à un moment, mais c'était dans une autre vie. Cette Alice-là n'existait plus. Je me retins de ricaner tandis qu'il continuait.

-De plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas en position de me menacer, ni même de marchander. Je pourrais révéler à n'importe qui ce que vous êtes, ton frère et toi.

Cette fois, je ne me gênais pas pour éclater de rire.

-Et qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Le sais-tu réellement ?

-Oui.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et les laissai prendre leur couleur carmin.

-Je veux t'entendre le dire, Jackson.

Il sembla hésiter et j'entendis son rythme cardiaque faire une embardée. Je gardai mon regard d'alpha et resserrai ma prise sur sa gorge.

-Vous êtes des loups-garou ! finit-il par lâcher.

Je lui décochai un sourire glacé avant de me pencher vers son oreille. Je serrai assez son cou pour l'empêcher de respirer cette fois.

-Alors tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu envisageais de nous dénoncer, je t'aurais tué avant même que tu ais eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je reculai et fis retrouver à mes yeux leur couleur naturelle. Je lâchai Jackson qui s'écroula contre le mur en haletant.

-Vois-tu Jackson, je suis ce qu'on appelle une alpha. Une chef de meute. J'appartiens à la catégorie de loups-garou les plus forts, les plus rapides. Les plus dangereux. Et il n'y a également que les alpha qui possèdent le don de transformer un humain lambda en loup-garou. Une seule morsure de ma part suffirait à te transformer. Même une simple griffure pour peu qu'elle soit assez profonde, ajoutai-je en faisant sortir mes griffes.

Jackson porta une main à se nuque et je sus qu'il pensait aux griffures que Derek lui avait laissé.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais Derek n'est pas un alpha. Ces griffures ne te transformeront pas.

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je pris son menton dans ma main, sans rétracter mes griffes et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux. Tout en parlant, je les laissais briller.

-Et sache que je suis la seule alpha des environs, et tu es loin d'être dans mes bonnes grâces.

La première partie était un mensonge mais ce n'était pas important. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, je jetai un regard à Jackson par dessus mon épaule.

-Si tu tentes encore de faire chanter Scott, tu ne verras pas le soleil du jour suivant se lever.

J'ouvris la porte et m'apprêtais à sortir quand sa voix retentit dans mon dos.

-C'est une menace ?

Je me pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Plutôt une promesse.

Je sortis et claquai la porte derrière moi, en regrettant que Derek n'ait pas assisté à ce spectacle. Désormais, je faisais aussi peur que lui.

* * *

 **P.D.V Omniscient :**

-Elle m'a demandé de plus lui parler, plus jamais, fit Scott.

-Alors elle te le donnera pas, dit Stiles, la bouche pleine.

-Nan, elle me donnera pas le pendentif.

-Okay, bon. Et sinon, t'as rien appris d'autre ?

-Juste une chose, je sais maintenant que je comprends rien aux filles et qu'elles sont totalement cinglées.

Au même instant, Alice entra dans le réfectoire. Elle hésita. La table d'Allison et Lydia, ou celle de Scott et Stiles ? Elle choisit la seconde option, n'ayant pas envie de se coltiner une Lydia en colère parce qu'elle "sortait" avec Jackson.

Elle croisa le regard de Scott et lui décocha un sourire en se dirigeant vers sa table. Le loup-garou grimaça soudain. Contrairement à sa soeur, il avait aperçut Jackson qui se tenait juste derrière Alice. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et elle le foudroya du regard.

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'égorge sur-le-champ ? gronda Alice.

Jackson sourit.

-On sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas devant autant de monde. Pour eux, on sort toujours ensemble. On pourrait au moins attendre demain ? Ma réputation risque d'en prendre un coup.

Alice ricana et fit mine de se détourner.

-Je me fiche pas mal de ta réputation, Jackson.

-Tu te fiches de la tienne aussi ?

Elle s'arrêta et resserra sa prise sur son plateau. Il marquait un point. La jeune fille fit volte-face en le foudroyant du regard.

-Très bien. Je veux bien manger avec toi pour aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je fasse la discussion.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une table vide, juste en face de celle de Scott et Stiles. Elle lança un regard suppliant aux garçons.

-Désolé Alice, là on ne peut rien faire pour t'aider, fit Stiles.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Merci pour votre soutien, les gras, marmonna-t-elle sachant que Scott l'entendrait.

Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux et le retourna presque pour trouver ses écouteurs. Elle sortit également son exemplaire de Young Elites qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et monta le volume au maximum pour être certaine de ne pas entendre Jackson. Elle parcourut sa musique un instant et s'arrêta sur Horns. En souriant, elle lança la chanson, se tourna sur le coté de façon à pouvoir mettre ses pieds sur la chaise à coté et surtout à snober totalement le co-capitaine de crosse.

Celui-ci croqua dans sa pomme, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui parler, et donc encore moins de la convaincre. Cependant, il pouvait toujours menacer Scott. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sursautait à chaque fois qu'il mordait dans sa pomme.

-Scott, tu m'entends ? Oui, tu m'entends. Pas vrai ?

Scott se crispa. Il avait pourtant vu Jackson et Alice s'asseoir ensemble. Il releva les yeux vers sa jumelle une seconde et constata qu'elle avait ses écouteurs et semblait plongée dans sa lecture. Il se dit qu'il devrait songer à cette technique plus tard.

Merci à toi aussi pour le soutien, Alice...

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Stiles.

-Merde, Jackson me parle et il sait que je l'entends. Regarde-moi ! Allez parle-moi normalement comme s'il se passait rien.

-Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu m'entends pas ?

-Mais dit quelque chose, parle-moi !

Stiles s'agita dans tout les sens.

-J'y arrive pas mon esprit est complètement vide !

-Ton esprit est vide ? Mais tu peux pas trouver quelque chose à dire ?

-J'arrive pas à réfléchir sous la pression ! Et puis de toutes façons il est plus avec Alice.

Scott leva les yeux à son tour. Il avait raison. Il regarda autour de lui. Jackson n'était pas non plus avec Allison et Lydia. Il avait totalement disparu.

-Mais où il est passé ?

-Tu me cherches, McCall ? Je suis pas loin. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire, Alice et toi ? Vous voyez mieux ? Vous êtes plus forts, plus puissants ? Mais bien sûr, je savais bien que tu pouvais pas devenir aussi bon en crosse du jour au lendemain. Ca veut dire que t'es un tricheur, pas vrai ? Peut-être que tu sais même pas jouer à la crosse.

-Si, gronda Scott en serrant le poing sur sa bouteille d'eau.

-Je parie que le nouveau co-capitaine va marquer plein de buts ce soir. Et pendant que tu continueras à jouer la comédie à tous le monde, je pourrirais ta vie si tu me donnes pas ce que je veux et envoyer ta soeur me menacer ne changera rien. D'ailleurs tu sais par où je vais commencer ? Elle.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas suivre le regard de Jackson, il sut qu'il parlait d'Allison.

-Je détruirais les dernières chances que t'avais avec elle. Et quand j'aurais terminé, je m'occuperais d'elle. Je poserais mes mains sur son joli petit corps.

-Scott tu peux pas le laisser faire ça, fit Stiles. Tu peux pas lui laisser avoir ce pouvoir sur toi.

Il agrippa le bord de son plateau. Celui-ci commença à trembler sous l'effet de sa colère.

-Je vais faire tout ce que tu n'as pas eu la chance de faire avec elle. Et elle en redemandera. Je parie qu'elle aime crier. Peut-être même qu'elle adore ça. Tu te sentiras comment, Scott, quand ta copine hurlera mon prénom ?

Scott brisa son plateau, s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception d'Alice qui n'avait toujours rien entendu. Le loup-garou trouva enfin Jackson des yeux et le fusillant du regard.

Jackson, pour sa part, sourit d'un air satisfait. Il avait réussi son petit effet, et Alice n'avait même rien entendu.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire (même si je sais, le début est bizarre). J'avais annoncé un Alice/Derek important, et je ne l'ai pas oublié... c'est juste que je n'ai toujours pas terminé le chapitre complet et que j'en étais presque à 5 000 mots... j'ai préféré séparer, parce que ça commençait vraiment à faire beaucoup.**

 **La deuxième partie est presque terminée donc elle arrivera très vite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller voir dans mon rantbook, des extraits et des bonus sur ce tome-ci et sur le suivant apparaissent... ;)**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **J'attends tout particulièrement vos réactions par rapport aux Alice/Jackson.**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Bonne soirée, bonne journée, ou bonne nuit !**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**

 **PS : pour les fans de Théo je vous conseile une Fanfiction nommée " Le Chaton Infernal" écrite par Zephirebleue qui m'a beaucoup plu, c'est un one-shot. Elle est dans mes favoris, ça doit une des dernières que j'ai enregistrée.**


	20. L'Alpha - Partie 2

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 12B :**

 **L'Alpha - partie 2**

-Salut, Alice.

Je souris.

-Bonjour, shérif. Je viens voir Stiles, je lui ai dit que je passerai.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer et sortit.

-Pas de problème, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. On se voit, ce soir au match ?

J'acquiesçai et lui rendis son sourire tandis qu'il fermait la porte. Je montais rapidement à l'étage. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stiles, mais elle était verrouillée. Je tambourinais à la porte.

-Stiles ! Ouvre cette fichue porte !

Je sentis une autre odeur que je reconnus immédiatement. Derek. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

- _Voilà, c'est mieux,_ disait Stiles. _C'est toi le fugitif et t'es chez moi, alors tu suis mes règles, mon pote._

Il y eut un silence, suivi de froissements de vêtements et d'une exclamation de surprise de Stiles. Je continuais à frapper sur la porte.

-Stilinski ! Tu vas te bouger les fesses et ouvrir cette porte, ou merde !

L'hyperactif finit par ouvrir la porte, et j'aperçus Derek sans surprise.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! C'est toi qui me demande de venir et tu me fais attendre. Franchement, Stiles, tu n'as aucun sens de l'accueil ! Salut, Derek !

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit de Stiles tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Alors, Stiles, qu'y avait-il de si urgent que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler au lycée ? marmonnai-je.

-Scott n'a pas eu le pendentif ? demanda Derek au même moment.

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris. Je ne me formalisais pas que Stiles me snobe totalement, la question de Derek était probablement plus pertinente que la mienne.

-Nan, mais il y travaille. Mais on peut peut-être essayer autre chose. La nuit où on était coincés dans le lycée, Scott a envoyé un message à Allison lui demandant de venir.

Je frissonnais au souvenir de cette nuit horrible. Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ?

-C'était pas Scott.

-Tu peux trouver qui l'a envoyé ?

-Nan, pas moi. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de comprendre. J'éclatai de rire.

-Bon Dieu, Stiles, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis capable de retrouver d'où provient un message. Ca dépasse largement mes compétences informatiques.

Stiles me fit les gros yeux depuis sa chaise de bureau.

-Je t'en prie Alice, tu es une hackeuse née. Quand on était petits tu passais ton temps à pirater des trucs ! Tu dois bien savoir faire ça.

Je surpris le regard admiratif de Derek et je me surpris à me sentir rougir. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Ce n'était quand même pas Derek qui me mettait dans cet état ? Je secouai la tête pour moi-même.

-J'ai juste cracké quelques logiciels de jeux insignifiants et le compte Facebook de Lydia pour t'ajouter à sa liste d'amis, rien de bien fantastique, marmonnai-je.

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui eut l'air gêné et Derek ricana.

-Alice ! C'était privé !

Je me laissai tomber sur le dos et me couvris le visage avec mon bras.

-Laisse tomber, Stiles, je ne l'ai plus fait depuis des années et je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire pour faire ça. Je suis désolée, mais il faudra compter uniquement sur Scott sur ce coup-là.

L'amertume dans ma voix me fit grimacer, je ne supportais pas de me sentir inutile, encore plus quand des vies étaient en jeu. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi, et à la façon dont mon loup s'agita, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Nous avions remarqué quelques jours plus tôt que nos loups étaient capables de sentir la présence de l'autre. Derek était convaincu qu'avec un peu d'entraînements, nous parviendrions à ressentir les émotions de l'autre.

J'eus soudain l'illumination et me redressai brusquement, arrachant un cri de surprise à Stiles.

-Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait.

* * *

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?! s'écria Danny.

-Tracer un SMS, répondit calmement Stiles.

-Je suis là pour bosser la chimie. C'est ce que les binômes doivent faire.

-Je te promets qu'on va s'y mettre dès que t'auras tracer ce message.

Je roulai des yeux. _Bien sûr, Stiles, il va te croire..._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais le faire ?

-Eh ben euh...

Le regard de Stiles se posa sur moi. Danny fit de même et me lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais. Il avait très bien compris que c'était moi qui l'avait dit à Stiles. Je connaissais les talents de Danny car c'était lui qui m'avait appris à cracker des logiciels. Je lui décochai mon sourire le plus angélique possible.

-Désolée, articulai-je en silence.

Il soupira et posa son sac par terre.

-C'est non, on va bosser.

-Raaah, merde.

-C'est qui déjà ? demanda Danny en désignant Derek.

-Lui ? C'est mon cousin.

Je relevai la tête et fronçai les sourcils.

-Miguel.

Derek leva un regard assassin vers Stilinski et je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire.

-C'est... du sang sur son t-shirt ?

Stiles se retourna brusquement.

-Ouais. Il saigne souvent du nez. Vraiment, c'est terrible.

Toujours dans le dos de Danny, j'haussai un sourcil en direction de Stiles. Il comprit parfaitement le message implicite : "T'es sérieux ?". Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

-Euh... Miguel ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais emprunter un de mes t-shirts ?

En cet instant, le regard que Derek dirigeait vers Stiles aurait vraiment pu tuer quelqu'un. Il se leva et ouvrit la commode de Stiles avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Je reportais mon attention sur mes mains, pour arrêter de fixer Derek.

-Donc je te disais,reprit Stiles, on sait tous les trois que tu peux le faire. T'es capable de tracer un SMS, alors on devrait...

-Stiles.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Derek... qui était torse-nu. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé ! Je portais une main à mon visage en sentant mes joues s'échauffer.

-Ouais ?

-Ton t-shirt, fit Derek en adoptant un horrible accent que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Trop petit.

-Eh bah, t'as qu'a en essayer un autre, répondit-il avant de se retourner vers Danny. Désolé.

Ce fût plus fort que moi, je ne pus décrocher mon regard de Derek. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Cependant une petite voix me souffla qu'il était plus occupé à essayer de ne pas étriper Stiles pour se préoccuper de moi.

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter. Je lâchai un petit cri de surprise, m'attirant les regards des trois garçons.

-Désolée.

J'attrapai ma veste et en sortis mon téléphone. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte quand je croisai le regard désespéré de Derek qui venait de mettre un atroce t-shirt orange et bleu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer et tapotai son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas longtemps avec lui, _Miguel._

Il plissa les yeux dans ma direction, cependant son regard était beaucoup moins meurtrier qu'avec Stiles. Je sortis de la chambre et m'empressai de décrocher.

-Allô ?

- _Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir m'abandonner seul ici entre le coach, les Argent et Jackson ! Je te traînerais de force sur le terrain s'il le faut !_

-Détends-toi, Scott, je viendrais. Je dois garder un oeil sur Jackson de toutes façons.

Je m'assis par terre au moment où Derek me rejoignait dans le couloir.

- _Dit plutôt que tu dois venir soutenir ton petit-ami qui est le co-capitaine de l'équipe._

Je grimaçai. Il allait me le payer.

- _Ca me fait penser t'avoir entendue dire le mois dernier que si un jour Jackson devenait ton rendez-vous, on pouvait te fracasser le crâne à coups de batte. Je pense avoir assez de force pour y arriver maintenant si tu veux._

Je gloussai. J'ignorais qu'il m'avait entendue ce jour-là, je pensais qu'il était trop occupé à s'extasier sur son premier rendez-vous avec Allison.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu te venges pour tout-à-l'heure, c'est ça ?

- _C'est l'idée. D'ailleurs rappelle-moi de planquer tes écouteurs la prochaine fois que ton crétin de petit-ami me menace de mort._

-T'exagère un peu, il ne t'a pas vraiment menacer de mort. Il a jute menacer de te piquer ta copine.

- _Nan, il a aussi menacé de me balancer aux Argent._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Réfléchis un peu, Scott, il ne le fera jamais, il sait très bien que ça ne lui profiterait pas. Et puis si tu continues comme ça, je n'irais pas non plus soutenir mon imbécile de frère qui est l'autre co-capitaine de l'équipe. En fait, je pense qu'à ce rythme-là, je vais aller soutenir l'équipe adverse.

- _Tu n'oserais pas._

-N'en sois pas si sûr. Allez, je vous rejoins le plus vite possible.

Je raccrochai et rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je levai un regard interrogateur vers Derek.

-Si je restais plus longtemps là-dedans, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Stiles, répondit-il.

-On s'y fait à force, pouffai-je. Tu as toujours eu plus de patience que moi, si je suis arrivée à m'y faire, tu y arriveras. Ou alors Stiles ne finira pas la semaine.

Il me rendit mon sourire en s'appuyant au mur en face de moi.

-Alors, tu sors avec Jackson ? demanda Derek.

Sa voix se voulait neutre, mais je n'avais pas oublié de noter la note moqueuse dans son ton. Je me figeai. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça... Officiellement on est ensemble, jusqu'à demain tout du moins.

Il me lança un regard et je baissai la tête.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je relevai les yeux. Une lueur étrange animait le regard de Derek. De l'inquiétude ? Oui, il y avait de ça, et aussi autre chose que je ne parvins pas à déterminer.

-C'est gentil de vouloir te la jouer psy, mais non, ça va aller. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille pour ne pas laisser Scott à la merci de Jackson trop longtemps.

Je partis récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre de Stiles et les saluais tous les deux.

* * *

-T'as reçu la photo ? demanda Scott.

Je le suivais sur le terrain, alors qu'il avait Stiles et Derek au téléphone.

- _Ouais, ça ressemble au dessin,_ répondit Stiles.

- _Il y a quelque chose sur l'autre face, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Une inscription, un système d'ouverture,_ lança Derek.

J'entendis Stiles gémir en arrière plan. Il lâcha aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "Mon bras". Nous rejoignîmes le banc réservé aux joueurs qui était encore vide. Je m'assis à coté de Scott, même si je savais parfaitement que je n'avais rien à faire là. Le coach me vit, mais ne sembla même pas s'en formaliser.

-Nan, ce truc est plat. Et nan il s'ouvre pas. Il y a rien. A l'intérieur, dessus, autour, il y a rien. Mais t'es où, Stiles, tu devrais être là. Tu joues ce soir !

Le coach arriva derrière nous et attrapa Scott par le dos de son maillot. Mon frère sursauta.

-Où est passé Bilinski ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en pouffant. Bilinski ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-Mec, t'as aucune chance de jouer si t'es pas là quand on commence, ajouta Scott à l'intention de Stiles.

- _Je sais. Alice, si tu vois mon père, tu peux lui dire que... Dis-lui que je serais un petit peu en retard, d'accord ?_

Scott me tendit le téléphone.

-T'inquiète pas, je le ferais, répondis-je.

- _OK, merci._

Stiles raccrocha. J'échangeai un regard avec mon jumeau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'intuition qu'il ne sera jamais là à temps ? marmonnai-je.

-Pourquoi j'au la même impression ? soupira Scott.

Je me levai en voyant les joueurs commencer à affluer. Je parcourus les gradins des yeux pour trouver une place.

-Alice ! Alice, par ici !

Je suivis la voix et aperçus Allison qui me faisait de grands signes. Je lui rendis son sourire et me dirigeai vers elle... quand je m'aperçus que son père et sa tante se trouvaient avec elle. Youpie. Je sentis mon pouls accélérer. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur pour moi, mais plutôt pour Scott. Les matchs étaient le moment où il risquait le plus de perdre le contrôle. Je m'assis à coté de la brune et saluai Chris et Kate d'un signe de la main.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir, dis-je à Allison.

-Jackson a réussi à me convaincre. D'autant plus qu'il m'a dit que ton frère disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il espérait même que je vienne.

Je me retins d'hausser un sourcil. Si c'était vrai, je n'étais au courant de rien.

-Jackson voulait sûrement avoir une groupie en plus, surtout maintenant que Lydia lui fait la gueule.

Elle rit. Je me figeai en voyant Jackson s'asseoir à coté de Scott.

 _-C'est la morsure qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _-Ouais,_ soupira Scott après un moment.

 _-Alors, c'est facile._

 _-Nan, ça l'est pas. Et c'est pas moi qui peut te le faire, je peux rien pour toi. Il faut que ce soit un alpha._

 _-Et ben, t'as qu'à aller le chercher._

Jackson me lança un regard et je détournai vivement les yeux.

 _-Ecoute, je sais même pas qui c'est, crois-moi. Toute cette histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée que tu le penses. Parce qu'il y a aussi... Il y a les Autres._

Je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Dit comme ça, il n'était pas surprenant que Jackson ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

- _Enfin, il y a les chasseurs._

 _-Quoi ? Des chasseurs de quoi ?_ demanda Jackson.

Cette fois, j'eus de nouveau envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con !

- _Des chasseurs de loups-garou._

Jackson éclata de rire.

 _-Oh, c'est pas vrai. Arrête, tu te fous de moi !_

 _-Non, je suis sérieux pauvre crétin. Ils sont toute une famille, ils ont tous des fusils d'assaut. Tu comprends, mon pote ? Des fusils d'assaut !_

Scott jeta un regard vers nous, et Jackson suivit également son regard.

- _C'est eux ? Mais oui, bien sûr, tout s'explique. Allison Argent. C'est pas vrai... Tu la connais depuis tout ce temps et tu lui as jamais demandé ? Son nom de famille, idiot !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Tu te souviens, elle a des origines françaises. Tu vois pas d'où ça vient "Argent" ? Argent. Les balles en argent, ça te dis rien ?_

Je devais reconnaître que j'étais d'accord avec Jackson sur le coup. Je voulais bien que Scott était peut-être nulle part en français, mais il aurait au moins pu lui demander, c'était sa copine après tout ! A la réflexion, je me dis qu'il devait certainement ignoré que nous avions des origines écossaises, alors...

Le coach s'approcha d'eux et je cessai d'écouter quand il commença à leur parler de cross. Il les laissa et cria à l'équipe de se rassembler.

-Celui-là, c'est Jackson, fit Allison à l'intention de sa tante.

Elle le désigna et Kate siffla.

-Ouh, canon. ( **NdA : je sais pas vous, mais j'ai déjà vu cette scène plein de fois et je viens seulement de remarquer la grimace d'approbation que fait Allison quand Kate dit ça ! :O)** Si j'étais encore au lycée... Ou même juste une prof remplaçante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant l'expression d'Allison.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça.

Elle rit à son tour.

-Tu devrais déjà être sur le coup, ma belle.

Allison lui fit les gros yeux avant de me désigner.

-Il se trouve que la petite-amie de Jackson se trouve à coté de moi, pouffa-t-elle.

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Kate leva les mains.

-Alors, je n'ai rien dit. On ne vole pas les petits-copains de ses meilleures amies.

-Il y a des jours où je le lui laisserais volontiers, soupirai-je.

Kate se détourna pour parler à Chris et je me tournai vers Allison.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle, l'air légèrement inquiet.

Elle était trop mignonne à s'inquiéter comme ça. Dans une autre vie, loin de Beacon Hills, sans chasseurs et sans loups-garou, nous aurions pu être de très bonnes amies.

Je soupirai, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu te promets de pas te ficher de moi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je... C'est assez gênant en fait. Non, oublie. C'est pas une bonne idée.

Elle rit.

-Alice, fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Tu peux pas me sortir ça et ne rien me dire après.

-Tu me promets que tu te moqueras pas ?

-Pour la deuxième fois, Alice, oui ! pouffa-t-elle. Allez, arrête de me faire attendre !

Je soupirai, résignée. Je l'avais cherchée.

-Comment est-ce que tu... Comment sais-tu que tu es amoureuse ?

Elle me dévisagea une seconde en clignant de yeux. Visiblement, je l'avais prise au dépourvu. Elle finit par me décocher un sourire narquois.

-Serais-tu amoureuse de Jackson ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer. _Non ! Définitivement non ! Et puis quoi encore ?!_

-Je sais pas..., répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

En relevant la tête, je vis Scott me lancer un drôle de regard. Je le foudroyai du regard. Et il se permettait de nous écouter ?

-Retourne à ton match, toi, murmurai-je de façon à ce qu'Allison ne m'entende pas. Depuis quand les discussions de filles t'intéressent ?

Il roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur ce que disait le coach. Allison me sourit gentiment.

-C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Je pense que c'est différent pour tout le monde. Enfin je dirais que tu peux te demander si tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un quand tu penses souvent -tout le temps même- à lui, que tu t'inquiètes pour lui sans raison. Et quand il est là, tu es nerveuse, mais parfaitement calme en même temps, tu pourrais ressentir une joie qui est à la limite de l'euphorie. Je vois pas vraiment ce que je peux te dire de plus.

-C'est déjà bien. C'est plus clair maintenant.

Elle sourit, pensant certainement que je venais de réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de Jackson.

Si elle savait.

Cette fois, j'étais certaine que je n'aimais pas Jackson. C'avait été le cas, il y a très longtemps, et ça m'avait détruite. C'était à cause de ces sentiments que tout était arrivé. A cause d'eux que j'étais partie plus tôt ce soir-là, que je n'avais pas demandé à ma mère de venir me chercher.

A cause d'eux que l'Incident s'était produit, que j'étais devenue un loup-garou.

J'étais forcée de me rendre à l'évidence.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jackson Whittemore et ne le serais probablement plus jamais.

Mais j'éprouvai déjà ce qu'Allison venait d'énoncer envers quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment, ni de quand c'était arrivé et, même si ma raison refusait de l'admettre, mon loup l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

J'étais amoureuse de Derek Hale.


	21. Esprit d'équipe

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Esprit d'équipe**

-Jackson !

Il s'arrêta et me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il s'adossa à sa voiture en jouant avec ses clés.

-Alice. Tu viens me féliciter pour le match ?

Je le regardai froidement.

-Je viens te faire remarquer que la journée est terminée. C'était le deal. On est plus ensemble.

 _-Retrouve-moi devant les gradins. Tout de suite._

Mon coeur rata un battement. Derek. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de me faire sursauter. Sans un mot pour Jackson, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers le terrain.

-Alice, attends !

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Jackson ! lançai-je sans le regarder.

-S'il-te-plaît...

Je devais reconnaître que son ton suppliant m'avait intriguée. Je me tournai vers lui, tout en continuant à avancer -à reculons cette fois-, et écartai les bras de façon théâtrale. Je remarquai qu'il avait presque l'air triste.

-Nous voilà revenus au point de départ. On était amis, on aurait peut-être même pu être plus avec le temps. Mais tu as fait le con, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, je n'éprouve pour toi plus rien que du mépris. J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète. Sauf que cette fois il n'y aura pas de troisième chance.

Je lui tournai le dos et continuai ma route vers le terrain, indifférente à ses suppliques. Arrivée devant les gradins, je cherchai Derek des yeux. Je finis par l'apercevoir, appuyé à ses derniers. Je le rejoignis et l'interrogeai du regard. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et priai pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Franchement, ce n'était parce que je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui que je devais me mettre dans cet état quand je le voyais, bordel !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il m'attrapa brusquement par les bras, l'air grave.

-Trouve Scott. Il va avoir besoin de toi. Dans les vestiaires.

Il me lâcha.

-Dépêche-toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais l'urgence dans sa voix m'empêcha de poser des questions. Je partis en courant rejoindre mon frère. Je poussai les portes des vestiaires.

-Scott ?

Pas de réponse. Je me concentrai sur mon ouïe et suivis les battements de cœur. Je finis par apercevoir mon frère, inconscient, dans les douches. Je m'agenouillai à coté de lui et posai sa tête sur mes genoux.

-Scott ! Réveille-toi ! Allez, Scott !

Je l'entendis gémir et il s'agita. Je le berçai doucement et caressai ses cheveux pour le calmer. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise quand nous étions petits et qu'il faisait des crises d'asthme. Je restais avec lui le temps que ça se calme, en répétant les mêmes gestes. En passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je sentis du sang salir mes doigts. Je fronçai les sourcils et relevai doucement sa tête pour voir qu'il avait des marques de griffes dans la nuque. Je sentis une vague de colère monter en moi.

Celui qui avait fait ça allait payer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restai là, à le serrer contre moi, assise sur le carrelage des douches communes avant que Scott n'ouvre les yeux. Il se releva brusquement et je constatai que ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'or. Je levai les mains.

-Du calme, c'est moi.

-Alice ? Mais... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Derek m'a dit où te trouver, répondis-je en me relevant.

Je le pris par le bras et l'obligeai à s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Scott prit une profonde inspiration.

-C'est Peter Hale.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Hein ?

-L'Alpha. C'est Peter Hale.

-T'es en train de me dire que l'oncle tétraplégique brûlé au troisième degré de Derek est en réalité un alpha psychopathe qui t'a mordu et a essayé de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises ? Je dois admettre que j'ai un peu de mal.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Et pourtant il se tenait là, totalement guéri. Il a menacé Allison. Il veut que je rejoigne sa meute, que je tue des gens avec lui. Il m'a fait voir des choses. Les mecs de la pleine lune, Kate,... Et Derek qui le soutient... Alice, je commence vraiment à me demander si quelqu'un va sortir vivant de cette histoire.

J'entendis son rythme cardiaque accélérer, et j'en vins même à me demander s'il allait faire une crise de panique. Mue par je ne sais quel instinct, je passais un bras dans le dos de Scott et l'attirai vers moi. Je le serrai contre moi. Il s'écarta au moment où nous entendîmes des pas précipités dans le couloir. Stiles apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Scott, Alice ! On est vraiment dans la merde !

-Crois-moi, on est au courant.

* * *

-Allison, quand tu m'as dit que t'avais une course à faire avant d'aller faire un tour en ville. Une rando des 10km dans la forêt, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête.

Je camouflai un rire sous une quinte de toux en voyant Lydia trébucher. Je ne fis aucun geste pour la rattraper, si bien que je fus déçue qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Avant que j'oublie, lâcha Allison. J'ai un truc à vous demander à propos du bal d'hiver. Jackson m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière.

J'entendis le coeur de Lydia rater un battement et une violente odeur de jalousie envahi l'air.

-Ah oui ?

-Hum hum. Oh il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, mais je voulais quand même avoir vos feux-verts.

Durant une fraction de seconde, je me demandais pourquoi elle voulait nos deux approbations quand je me souvins que Lydia était l'ex-ex de Jackson et qu'elle était encore raide dingue de lui.

-Je serais tentée de ne pas te le donner, lançai-je, mais ce serait uniquement pour emmerder Jackson et pour ta propre santé mentale. Mais si tu assumes je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Allison me lança un sourire pardessus son épaule.

-Pas de problème, répondit Lydia, l'air crispé. Tant que c'est en tout bien tout honneur.

-Tu me connais quand même. Je suis pas du genre à aller me planquer avec lui dans le bureau du coach pour lui rouler des pelles.

Je dus retenir un nouveau ricanement en entendant le ton accusateur de la brune. Lydia eut l'air gênée et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-A propos de ça...

J'haussai un sourcil en me demandant comme Allison avait pu être au courant de cette histoire. Personnellement, je ne l'avais su uniquement parce que Scott me l'avait dit. Stiles l'avait compris parce que le rouge à lèvre de Lydia avait coulé et qu'il avait envoyé un Scott sous l'emprise de la lune lui "parler".

Nous arrivâmes dans un coin qui sembla convenir à Allison et elle sortit son arc de son étui. Elle prit un flèche et y vissa une étrange pointe noire.

-C'est quoi ? demandai-je.

-On va bientôt le savoir.

Allison encocha la flèche et se releva. Elle tendit le bras et banda son arc. Quand elle lâcha la corde, la flèche se planta dans un arbre avec un éclair lumineux. Je fus soudain aveuglée et réalisai avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une flèche éclair. Je détournai le regard, en priant pour qu'aucune des deux n'ait remarqué mon état.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? fit Lydia.

-J'en sais rien du tout, répondit Allison, un sourire dans la voix.

Il y avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle dans cette histoire. La bonne : si Allison ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, c'était qu'elle ne chassait pas. La mauvaise : si elle se posait la question c'est que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Je recouvrai la vue au moment où Lydia frappa dans ses mains gantées.

-Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate... D'autres armes mortelles que tu veux essayer ?

Plusieurs craquements retentirent et nous tournâmes toute les trois la tête dans sa direction. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je sentis l'odeur de Scott. Je fus -à nouveau- prise par une violente envie de ma taper la tête contre un mur. Ou contre un arbre plutôt. Il était désespérant. J'étais avec Allison, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Nouveau craquement. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas discret !

Allison tendit son arc à Lydia.

-Tiens-moi ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit.

-Et si c'était vraiment un bruit ?

-Si je l'ai entendu pour de vrai, je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce que c'est, répondit Allison. T'inquiète c'est rien si ça se trouve. Alice, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Evidemment, fis-je en décochant un sourire narquois à Lydia.

-Et si ce rien c'est quelque chose et que ce quelque chose c'est dangereux ? s'obstina la rousse.

-T'as qu'à le tuer.

Nous laissâmes Lydia plantée là et nous enfonçâmes plus loin dans les bois. Je fis mine de chercher d'où avait pu provenir les craquements, cependant j'avais repéré l'endroit où se planquait Scott depuis le début. Allison sembla également le remarquer et chercha quelque chose dans sa veste. Mon jumeau choisit se moment pour nous rejoindre.

Allison se retourna, un pseudo-revolver jaune en main, et tira en direction de Scott. Je compris à la façon dont il tomba au sol, agité de spasme que c'était un pistolet électrique.

-Scott !

Nous courûmes vers lui.

-Relâche ton index, haleta-t-il.

-Oh, pardon.

Elle s'exécuta et se laissa tomber à coté de lui.

-Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée.

-Non, t'inquiète c'est ma faute, grimaça Scott. Faut pas que tu t'en veuilles.

 _Evidemment que c'est ta faute, idiot._

-Ca va aller ? m'enquis-je.

-Ouais, fit-il avant d'être secoué d'un nouveau spasme.

-Je savais pas que c'était toi. Si je t'avais vu, je te jure que...

-T'aurais quand même tiré ? l'interrompit Scott.

-Non, ça va pas la tête ! Franchement je suis vraiment désolée.

Je m'éloignai pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Lydia quand je l'eus rejointe.

-Le grand méchant loup, lançai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Je soupirai, la main levée au dessus de la poignée de la maison Hale.

Je ne me rappelais même pas comment j'avais atterri ici. J'avais attendu qu'Allison revienne puis leur avait dit que j'allais les laisser parce que j'avais quelque chose à faire, tout en faisant promettre à Allison de m'apprendre à faire du tir à l'arc un de ces jours. En réalité, j'en avais juste marre de me farcir Lydia. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais passer voir Derek, essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'oncle psychopathe, mais je ne pensais pas y aller dans la minute non plus. Visiblement, mes pieds en avaient décidé autrement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger d'avantage que la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek.

-Il me semblait bien que j'avais senti ton odeur, sourit-il.

-Je peux entrer ?

Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer, m'interrogeant du regard. J'entortillai nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt tandis qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'étais là encore ?

Derek haussa un sourcil de cette façon si sexy.

-Un problème ?

Je sentis de nouveau mon rythme cardiaque augmenter et sentis une boule se loger dans ma poitrine.

Je me mis une claque mentale. C'était la deuxième fois que je me mettais dans cet état à cause de lui en moins de 48h, sérieusement !

Et puis, je n'étais pas là pour ça. J'étais là pour en savoir plus au sujet du loup-garou psychopathe qui prévoyait d'utiliser mon frère dans je ne sais quelle tentative de génocide.

Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre.

-Alors comme ça, ton oncle est l'alpha, lançai-je.

Il me lança un drôle de regard.

-C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Je fermai les yeux et réprimai un grognement. Evidemment il n'avait pas pu rater le fait que mon coeur faisait du 300 battements par minutes, c'aurait été trop beau. Je soupirai. Je remarquai seulement que ma main gauche tremblait. Je tins mon poignet avec ma main droite dans l'espoir de faire cesser le tremblement. Je ne supportais pas cette sensation, autant me jeter à l'eau.

-Je... Non. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Je... euh... c'est plutôt d'ordre personnel.

Je m'interrompis. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Et je me sentais totalement idiote.

Il eut l'air encore plus septique. _Bien joué Alice, maintenant tu peux plus te défiler._ Bien que ça n'ait jamais été mon genre, je devais reconnaître qu'avoir un peu moins de fierté m'aurait certainement beaucoup aidée dans l'immédiat. Tant pis, je devrais faire avec.

Je pris une grande inspiration et regardai le loup-garou dans les yeux.

-Derek, je...

Le reste de ma phrase resta coincé dans ma gorge. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire.

Sans me laisser le temps de me rendre compte que c'était peut-être la pire chose que je pouvais faire et changer d'avis, je comblai l'espace entre nous et posais mes lèvres sur celles de Derek.

Durant un instant, l'horreur de la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Ensuite, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore traversé le mur. Après ce que je pris pour une seconde de surprise, Derek posa sa main sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci, d'abord hésitant, se fit plus pressant. Il passa son autre main autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

Nous finîmes par nous écarter, tous deux à bout de souffle.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est sur un petit nuage que je rentrais chez moi.

J'avais embrassé Derek.

Derek m'avait embrassée.

La situation me paraissait tellement irréelle que j'étais tentée d'enfoncer mes griffes dans mon avant-bras pour vérifier que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. D'autant plus que ça faisait à peine 24h que je m'étais rendue compte de mes sentiments. Jamais je n'aurais été si rapide. Je ne savais pas si je devais remercier ou non mon coté louve-garou alpha. En fait je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je savais juste que passer une certaine limite, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Et nous venions tous les deux de la franchir.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte de la présence de ma mère uniquement au moment où elle me rentra dedans. Je tombai lamentablement sur les fesses.

-Oh, Alice ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je en me relevant.

Je détaillai sa tenue avant d'hausser un sourcil.

-Maman, tu es magnifique. C'est en quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que votre mère va pour une fois partager le dîner d'un membre de la gente masculine âgé de plus de 16 ans.

Je pouffai et elle sourit.

-Et qui c'est ?

-Un représentant pharmaceutique qui est passé à aujourd'hui à l'hôpital. On s'est mis à discuter et de fil en aiguille il a fini par m'inviter au restaurant.

Je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir. C'était une bonne journée pour les McCall, on dirait. J'incluais Scott aussi, parce que je sentais l'odeur d'Allison dans la maison et je les entendais discuter. Cependant, je n'allais pas dire à ma mère que je sortais plus ou moins avec un gars qui, officiellement, était recherché pour meurtre, elle risquait de m'enfermer dans la maison à vie.

-D'ailleurs, Alice, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Rassure-moi, tu es parfaitement consciente que tu ne dois pas me demander le moindre conseil maquillage, sous peine de ressembler à un clown ?

Elle rit avant de secouer la tête.

-J'ai juste besoin d'un coup de main avec le fer à lisser.

Je lui décochai un regard perplexe. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide pour se lisser les cheveux, elle le faisait tout le temps.

-Pour me boucler les cheveux avec. Je l'ai déjà mis à chauffer.

-Pas de problème. Il arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Quinze minutes.

Je lui fis les gros yeux avant de lui faire signe de monter les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon je n'aurais jamais le temps de finir !

Nous rejoignîmes la salle de bain et je m'emparai du fer qui -heureusement!- était chaud.

-Je te signale quand même que tu viens seulement de rentrer.

-Un point pour toi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Je grimaçai, il me restait encore un tiers des cheveux de maman à faire.

-J'arrive ! lui lançai-je avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Scott.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée ce qui me valut un regard scandalisé de la part de mon frère.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de Scott. Le rendez-vous de maman est arrivé et elle est pas prête, alors va lui ouvrir !

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? protesta-t-il.

-Parce que je suis en train de faire ses cheveux. Va lui ouvrir et fais-lui la conversation. J'en ai pour trois minutes tout au plus.

Il soupira et je sus qu'il acceptait. Je repartis au pas de course dans la salle de bain, après avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à Allison.

-Et par pitié, Scott, sois poli ! criai-je.

-Pourquoi avec toi ça marche ? demanda maman quand je l'eus rejointe.

Je lui décochai un sourire malicieux par miroir interposé au moment où la sonnette retentissait à nouveau.

-Parce qu'il sait que je n'ai pas peur de le frapper en cas de besoin.

Elle gloussa. Son rire se tarit quand on resonna.

-Scott, ouvre s'il-te-plaît ! cria-t-elle.

-Tu vois, tu es beaucoup plus gentille que moi. Avec les garçons, c'est pas la bonne technique.

On sonna de nouveau, deux fois de suite.

-Scott, tu veux bien te bouger et ouvrir cette porte !

-Ca, c'est déjà mieux, ris-je.

Je ne pus réprimer le grondement qui monta dans ma gorge quand la sonnette retentit encore.

-Je vais y aller, fis-je en reposant le fer sur la lavabo.

Je courus presque dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Bon sang, Scott, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! pestai-je. Tu veux...

Je m'interrompis en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il avait fini par ouvrir la porte, et devant nous se tenait Peter Hale.

Et merde

-Franchement, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me fermer la porte au nez ? Réfléchis un peu, Scott.

Je parcourus la distance qui me séparait de la porte en bond. J'attrapai mon frère par le bras et le tirai en arrière, de façon à me poster devant lui. Même s'il serait étonnant que Peter décide de nous attaquer là maintenant, au cas où, j'aurais plus de chances que Scott.

Peter me décocha un sourire amusé.

-Je suppose que tu es Alice, la petite protégée de Derek.

-Je vais tout lui dire, fit Scott derrière mon épaule.

-Quoi ? Que j'étais un tétraplégique catatonique au visage à moitié carbonisé ? Je te souhaite bonne chance.

-Si vous osez la toucher ou lui faire du mal..., commença Scott.

-Si tu me permets d'interrompre la liste des cinq menaces les plus insignifiantes qu'on ait jamais inventé, je vous rappelle que j'ai été plongé dans le coma pendant six ans. Alors, entre nous, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai mérité un bon dîner avec une jolie femme ?

-J'arrive tout de suite, excusez-moi, lança maman derrière nous.

Peter lui décocha un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

-A moins que tu ne penses que j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête ?

Il darda son regard sur Scott, me snobant totalement.

-Il faut admettre que ce sera peut-être plus facile de te convaincre de faire partie de ma meute si ta mère en fait partie.

Peter fit un pas vers nous, certainement dans l'intention de nous faire reculer, mais je ne bougeai pas. Je le défiai du regard. Il me m'impressionnait pas. Il m'attrapa à la gorge, et je sentis ses griffes contre ma peau.

-Alice, glapit Scott.

Je ne cillai pas. Je lui lançai même un regard provocateur tout en faisant briller mes yeux. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien.

-J'ai eu maintes occasions de te tuer, Alice, alors ne crois-tu pas que si je le voulais vraiment tu serais déjà morte ? Je t'ai seulement gardée en vie parce que je savais que tu pourrais m'être utile. Mais sache que ce n'est pas les étranges sentiments que Derek semblent te porter qui te protégeront. Dès que tu deviendras trop gênante, je te promets que je te tuerai.

Et ce fut cette instant que choisit notre mère pour nous rejoindre. En moins d'une seconde, le loup-garou m'avait lâchée et mes yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

-Ca y est, je suis prête. On y va ?

Peter lui proposa son bras et ils sortirent. Je dus réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Pitié...

-Maman ! nous exclamâmes-nous en même temps.

Ils se tournèrent vers nous et nous lancèrent tous deux des regards d'avertissements, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Oui ?

Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sortis le couteau pliable qui ne me quittait jamais depuis qu'elle me l'avait offert juste après l'Incident. J'attrapai ma mère par le bras et l'attirai vers moi pour la prendre dans mes bras. En vérité, je n'avais pas eu une envie subite de lui faire un câlin. J'en avais surtout profiter pour glisser le couteau dans son sac à main.

Je la lâchai et m'écartai tandis qu'elle me considérait d'un air surpris.

-Passe une bonne soirée, lança Scott tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

* * *

-Je maintiens que tu aurais dû rester avec Allison, marmonnai-je. Je pouvais très bien m'en occuper toute seule.

-Moi il ne me tuera pas, objecta Scott.

-Attendez, pourquoi il pourrait tuer Alice mais pas Scott ? demanda Stiles en s'agitant.

-Peter est un alpha et moi aussi, Scott est un bêta et peut faire partie de sa meute. Mais deux alpha ne peuvent pas faire partie de la même meute. D'autant plus que s'il me tue, ça augmentera son pouvoir.

-Là-bas ! s'exclama soudain Scott en désignant la voiture de Peter.

Stiles ralentit pour nous laisser descendre. Nous regardâmes la Jeep s'éloigner pour se rapprocher de la voiture qu'on lui avait indiqué. Nous grimaçâmes de concert quand la voiture de Stiles percuta celle de Peter. Ce genre de son n'était jamais très agréable pour une ouïe lycanthropique. Nous nous cachâmes tout les deux derrière la Jeep au moment où plusieurs bruits de portières retentissaient.

- _Mais c'est pas vrai !_ s'exclamait notre mère. _Tu le fais exprès ?! Stiles !_

 _-Madame McCall ? Oh, ben ça alors !_ _Nan mais quelle coïncidence, c'est dingue ça !_

 _-Non mais tu peux pas faire gaffe !_

 _-C'est bien joué, les enfants,_ fit Peter. _C'est bien joué. Alice, Scott, je sais que vous êtes là et je vous félicite. Quel dommage que tous les jeunes ne soient pas aussi malins, comme ce garçon qui joue dans l'équipe de cross, Jackson... Il a l'air d'en savoir un peu trop. Il parait que, savoir, c'est pouvoir. Pas dans son cas._

J'échangeai un regard.

-Pourquoi toujours lui, marmonnai-je à voix basse. Tu veux pas le laisser crever ? Ca nous ferait des vacances !

Mon jumeau me fit les gros yeux avant de se relever.

-Oh, ça va, je plaisantais...

Il me lança un regard peu convaincu tandis que je me relevai à mon tour et que nous partions en courant vers la maison Hale.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait un passage par derrière. J'étais déjà venue dans cette maison des centaines de fois, mais c'était Scott qui me l'avait fait remarquer. Le passage était légèrement plus haut que le sol, si bien que nous dûmes sauter pour l'atteindre. Nous montâmes des escaliers et nous retrouvâmes à l'étage dans ce qui avait dû être une chambre d'enfant.

- _S'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de mal. Je te promets que je dirais rien à personne. Je laisserai Scott et Alice tranquilles, mais s'il-te-plaît me tue pas. J't'en supplie._

J'échangeai un regard avec Scott en pestant intérieurement. C'était pas du jeu, Derek obtenait de meilleurs résultats que moi. En même temps la réputation de tueur ça devait aider.

Jackson se mit à pleurer en plaidant qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir.

-Il est en train de pleurer, là ? demanda Scott.

J'acquiesçai en me retenant de ricaner.

-Si j'avais cru ça un jour...

- _Si, justement,_ répondit Derek.

- _Non !_

 _-Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Comment t'expliques qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous dans cette maison ? Personne ne viendra te sauver. Personne._

Je me figeai alors que nous étions presque arrivés sur le palier principal. Scott m'interrogea du regard, mais je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien. Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle véhémence dans la voix de Derek, et ce n'était rien en comparaison de la colère que je sentais à travers notre lien. Qu'est-ce que Jackson avait pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- _Et ça, c'est parce que tout le monde s'en balance que tu roules au volant d'une voiture de sport,_ enchaîna Derek. _On s'en balance que t'aies une coupe de cheveux parfaite. On s'en balance que tu sois le capitaine de l'équipe de cross, tu captes ?_

Et ce fut ce moment que Scott choisit pour intervenir. Je soupirai. Je n'aurais rien eu contre regarder ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite si nous n'étions pas intervenus. Je n'aurais rien eu non plus contre un saut de pop-corn en même temps.

-Excuse-moi, lança mon frère, s'attirant les regards des deux autres. Co-capitaine.

Il sauta au-dessus des escaliers pour atterrir devant Jackson. Après un soupire de résignation, je sautai à mon tour pour me retrouver pile entre Derek et Jackson.

-Même si je dois admettre que voir Jackson dans cette situation à quelque chose de très réjouissant, Derek je suis obligée d'intervenir. J'ai franchement pas envie de devoir vivre avec le poids de ta culpabilité sur la conscience. Et puis regarde, il s'est déjà pissé dessus, il s'est assez humilié comme ça, tu trouves pas ?

Derek nous gratifia tous deux d'un regard agacé une seconde avant de se transformer.

-Vous mêlez pas de ça, gronda-t-il

A l'instar de Derek, je tournai vivement la tête vers la porte en entendant un bruit de flèche retentir.

-Protégez vos yeux !

Une seconde plus tard, une flèche éclair traversa une des vitres pour venir se ficher dans un meuble. J'eus néanmoins le temps de détourner baisser la tête en me couvrant le visage avec les mains.

J'ai conscience que seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées, mais une semaine entière aurait pu passer durant les instants qui suivirent.

J'allais me réfugier derrière un mur quand je vis une balle filer droit vers Scott. Consciemment, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de soustraire mon frère à sa trajectoire. Mais allez expliquer la logique à une louve alpha tenant à tout prix à protéger les membres de sa meute... Je courus vers Scott et le poussai contre le mur. Dans mon mouvement, je sentis une vive brûlure transpercer ma cuisse. Je me laissai tomber à genoux à coté de mon jumeau. Je remarquai avec horreur que je n'avais pas réussi à lui épargner de se faire tirer dessus et que du sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Scott, lève-toi, on doit foutre le camp !

Je tentai de le mettre debout de force, sans succès. Je crus durant instant horrible qu'il s'était évanoui quand il s'accrocha à mon bras. Il réussit soudain à se mettre debout et je constatai que Derek l'avait aidé. Je le remerciai du regard. Je passai le bras de Scott autour de mes épaules pour le soutenir et du étouffer un hurlement quand il s'appuya sur moi de tout son poids.

-Allez-vous-en ! hurla Derek.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Derek, non !

Pour toute réponse, il nous poussa vers l'arrière de la maison. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis.

-Tâche de rester en vie.

J'ignorai s'il m'avait entendue. Les coups de feu redoublèrent et j'entraînai Scott dehors.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et ma jambe n'était plus que douleur quand je sentis un poids me quitter.

-Scott !

Je me laissai tomber à terre à coté de lui et ne pus m'empêcher de crier quand la douleur dans ma jambe s'intensifia. Mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première. Je secouai mon frère par les épaules sans aucune douceur, totalement paniquée. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Scott ! Scott ! Allez, réveille-toi, espèce de crétin ! Scott !

Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurais qu'au moment où ma voix se brisa. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Je me relevai et voulus le prendre dans mes bras pour l'emmener... où déjà ? Où est-ce qu'on emmenait un loup-garou blessé par balle anti-loup-garou ? A l'hôpital ? De toutes façons c'était soit ça, soit le laisser mourir. Je tentai de le soulever, mais échouai lamentablement. Je n'avais plus assez de force. Je fouillai ma poche dans l'espoir de trouver mon téléphone pour pouvoir appeler les secours, mais ne trouvait rien.

-Non, non, non, non !

Je me tournai vers Scott qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer et l'embrassai sur le front.

-Tiens le coup, Scott.

Je partis en courant, en me dirigeant -je l'espérais- vers l'hôpital. Je m'arrêtai brutalement en entendant des bruits de pas. Je regardai autour de moi, mais je ne voyais rien. Je fus prise d'un vertige soudain, mais je ne sus dire s'il était dû à la perte de sang où à ma panique. Je commençai à avoir du mal à trouver ma respiration et je sentis mes yeux changer de couleur. Je tentai de me résonner, mais rien n'y faisait. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et deux chasseurs apparurent face à moi.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut le revolver de Kate braqué dans ma direction.

* * *

 **Finalement on dirait que ce n'était pas une très bonne journée pour les McCall...**

 **Honnêtement, j'avais hésité à couper le chapitre sur le passage Dalice et vous laissez fangirler un petit peu... Et puis je me suis rendue compte que : je n'aimais pas le début du chapitre (et donc que la fin compense) ; et que c'était beaucoup plus amusant de terminer sur un cliffanger niark niark niark**

 **Avez-vous trouvé le clin d'oeil à Kate, dans une scène où elle n'apparaît pas ?**

 **Que va-t-il arriver à Alice à son réveil d'après vous ?**


	22. Le Bal

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **Le Bal**

Je dus reprendre conscience durant quelques minutes plusieurs fois, car tout était flou dans ma mémoire. Kate m'avait tirée dessus, et juste avant de m'évanouir, j'avais entendu un hurlement de loup.

Ensuite, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, j'avais entendu des bruits de pas et sentis l'odeur de Scott. Ensuite était venue l'insupportable voix de Scott. Ainsi qu'une autre que je fus bien en mal d'identifier. Je m'étais sentie soulevée et j'avais faiblement réussi à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais vaguement vu Scott et Deaton -son patron- qui me soutenaient.

- _Alice, tu m'entends ?_ avait demandé le vétérinaire.

J'avais difficilement hoché la tête, ou tout du moins j'avais essayé.

- _Tu t'es faite tirer dessus_ , avait-il enchaîné. _Il y a de l'aconit dans ces balles, il faut que je te les enlève. On te ramène à la clinique._

Il me semblait avoir donner mon approbation. Peut-être pas en fait. En tout cas j'avais marmonné quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais pas et qui avait dû être plus ou moins incompréhensible. Ce qui était certain c'est que je m'étais -encore- évanouie.

Et que je venais d'ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond gris et une lampe qui me fit horriblement mal aux yeux.

Je me redressai en faisant attention à ne pas me prendre la lampe avant de me laisser glisser au sol. Je constatai que je me trouvai dans la clinique vétérinaire. Deaton, me lança un sourire et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Scott ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et me sauta dessus.

-Mon Dieu, Alice, je t'interdis de me refaire une peur pareille !

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te regarder mourir sans rien faire !

-Toi aussi t'as failli y rester !

Je repoussai Scott et me tournai vers Deaton.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, mais je sais que je vous dois la vie. Merci.

Il se contenta de me répondre par un sourire sincère. Scott me tendit ma chemise et mon jeans, si bien que je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais uniquement en sous-vêtements.

-On a été obligés..., expliqua-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai la gaze sur ma cuisse ainsi que le fait que mon épaule gauche était totalement saucissonnée dans un bandage. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne me rappelant pas de cette blessure.

-Le tir a été dévié, expliqua Deaton tandis que je me rhabillais. Il ne fait aucun doute que la personne qui t'as tiré dessus visait le cœur. Quelque chose a dû détourner son attention, c'est pour ça que le tir a dévié.

-Kate, me souvins-je.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Kate, Kate Argent, qui m'a tiré dessus.

Mon frère devint livide, si bien que je crus un instant qu'il allait faire un malaise.

-Donc elle sait que tu es un loup-garou ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, sa question étant purement rhétorique. Je me contentai de ricaner.

-Donc, si je résume bien, Peter Hale, alpha psychopathe, en a après toi, lâchai-je en désignant Scott. Tandis que Kate Argent, chasseuse psychopathe, en a après moi. Magnifique. (Je marquai une pause.) Tu penses qu'on va réussir à garder nos têtes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se figer. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit au moment où je sentis l'odeur de Peter.

Deaton nous fit signe de rester silencieux et rejoignit l'avant du cabinet.

- _Bonjour ? Je suis navré mais nous sommes fermés._

 _-Je suis là pour une restitution._

 _-Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu déposer quoi que ce soit._

 _-Celui-là est venu ici tout seul._

 _-Même si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider. Nous sommes fermés._

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Scott ne lâchait pas mon regard, me serrant fermement le bras. Je grimaçai en sentant ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je cicatriserais, mais ce n'était pas franchement agréable.

- _Des meubles en sorbier, joli. C'est un vieux truc,_ lâcha Peter.

S'ensuivit un bruit de bois brisé. Nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet quand la voix de Deaton s'éleva à nouveau. Je relâchai mon souffle.

- _Je préfère être très clair avec vous. La clinique est fermée,_ fit-il en détachant toutes les syllabes.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel je me demandais si Peter était parti. Cependant la sonnette n'avait pas retentit à nouveau.

- _Il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent m'aider à avoir ce que je veux, les enfants. Elles sont plus innocentes et beaucoup plus vulnérables._

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant ce que Peter sous-entendait, tout comme Scott.

-Allison.

- _T'as trouvé quelque chose ?_

Je secouai la tête avant de me souvenir que les garçons ne pouvaient pas me voir à travers un téléphone.

-Non, Scott, ton téléphone n'est pas ici, marmonnai-je. Et puis je suis pas venue risquer ma vie en venant jusqu'à la maison de Derek qui est très probablement surveillée par les chasseurs pour chercher ton téléphone !

Oui, j'étais à l'intérieur de la maison Hale. Oui, je devais avoir des instincts suicidaires.

- _Si c'est pas pour ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?_ s'exclama Stiles. _Parce que je te signale quand même que si les Argent te tombe dessus t'iras rejoindre Derek au Paradis des loups-garou dans la minute._

 _-Ils ne la tueront pas,_ lança Scott. _Tout comme ils n'ont pas tué Derek._

Je sentis un désagréable pincement à la poitrine en songeant à la possible mort de Derek dans les prochaines heures. Je répondis tout en continuant à chercher si je voyais la téléphone de mon frère.

-Détrompe-toi, Scott. Ils n'ont pas tué Derek parce qu'ils pensent qu'il les mènera à l'alpha. Il y a deux possibilités me concernant. La première : ils savent que je suis une alpha, et donc que je n'ai rien à voir avec celui qu'ils recherchent et ils me tueront pour éviter que je transforme de pauvres innocents en loups-garou. La deuxième : ils ignorent que je suis une alpha et ils pensent que je fais partie de la meute de Peter, mais comme ils ont déjà Derek, ils n'auront pas besoin de moi pour l'attirer, et donc ils me tueront. Si je sors vivante de toute cette histoire, je pense que la première chose que je vais faire va être de changer de nom et de partir vivre au Mexique. Ou plutôt au Canada, je parle pas espagnol.

- _Positiver, c'est pas trop votre truc, hein ?_ lâcha Stiles. _Sinon tu as une piste concernant Derek ?_

Je faillis à nouveau secouer la tête et levai les yeux pour moi-même avant de m'appuyer contre le mur.

-Non. Je pensais pouvoir le traquer à l'odeur, mais en cet instant, je suis en train de regretter posséder un odorat sur-développé.

J'entendis des trucs tomber par terre à l'autre bout de la ligne, et devinais que Scott était en train de retourner sa chambre dans l'espoir de retrouver son téléphone.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Stiles.

-Disons qu'actuellement je sens un mélange de mon odeur, celles de Derek, Scott, Jackson, Kate et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas, de poussière, de sang et d'autres odeurs encore plus horribles que je n'arrive pas et ne veux pasidentifier.

- _Merci pour cette description très détaillée qui va très certainement me faire vomir, Alice._

 _-Si tu vomis, tu nettoieras,_ marmonna Scott. _Tu nous rejoins, Alice ?_

 _-_ Je vais voir si j'arrive à trouver quelque chose. Mais je vais pas tarder.

- _A toute._

La communication se coupa et je me passai une main sur le visage en soupirant.

Clairement, je ne trouverais rien. Si je ne pouvais pas me fier aux odeurs, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus. Je mis un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Je détestai me sentir inutile, surtout lorsque la vie de mes amis était en jeu.

 _Surtout quand la vie de celui que tu aimes est en jeu,_ corrigea une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi.

Nouveau soupir.

-Derek, mais où es-tu ? murmurai-je.

Je traversai le vestiaire des garçons en vitesse. La plupart d'entre eux étaient habillés, mais certains étaient encore torse-nu. Mon Dieu, ils avaient tous de ces tablettes ! Enfin, pas forcément comme Derek, m'enfin bon... J'en vins même à me demander si avoir des abdos était une condition _sine qua non_ pour intégrer l'équipe. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Stiles ne jouait jamais.

-Tu veux que moi je l'accompagnes au bal ? demandait Jackson au moment où je rejoignais les garçons.

Scott m'avait envoyé un message alarmé cinq minutes plus tôt, me disant que le coach lui interdisait d'aller au bal et que je devais les rejoindre en vitesse.

-Je ne le veux pas, il le faut.

-Va te faire foutre. Tu sais quoi ? Tout les deux, allez vous faire foutre. Vous avez pigé ?

-Jackson ! aboyai-je en me plantant derrière Scott et Stiles.

Il pâlit sensiblement en m'apercevant, mais tenta de faire mine de rien.

-Tu sais qu'ils t'ont sauvé la vie ? fit Stiles.

-Vous m'avez laissé pour mort !

-J'ai pris une balle pour toi, répliqua Scott.

-Ah ouais ? Alors montre-moi ta blessure.

-Tu sais très bien que ça a guéri.

-Mmm, très pratique, ironisa Jackson.

Je fis sortir mes griffes après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous regardait.

-Par contre, je suis certaine que si je te tranche la gorge, toi, tu ne cicatriseras pas, grondai-je.

-Wow, Alice ! fit Stiles en se mettant entre Jackson et moi.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais tandis que Scott continuait.

-Fais-le pour Allison. Elle est en danger, sérieux. Et je te parle d'un vrai danger, 24h/24. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur elle au bal.

-Je sais pas, arrange-toi pour que son père le fasse !

Je fus prise d'une violente envie de me taper la tête contre un casier. Ou de taper la tête de Jackson contre un casier.

-Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça sans qu'il me soupçonne et qu'il découvre pour moi ?

-C'est pas mon problème.

Jackson fit mine de s'en aller, mais mon frère lui barra la route.

-T'es aussi son ami, pas vrai ? Tout ce temps que t'as passé avec elle, tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. C'est Allison, c'est impossible de pas l'aimer. Et me raconte pas que t'en a rien à faire si elle est blessée.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. _Tout le monde n'est pas amoureux d'elle, Scott._

-Et si moi, je suis blessé ?

-Elle en vaut la peine.

-Pas pour moi.

Jackson nous repoussa et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Je te dirais pas que je t'avais prévenu, commença Stiles à l'intention de mon jumeau. Je crois que c'est pas assez fort. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de : " J'ai toujours raison et toi tu devrais écouter tout ce que je te dis sans jamais me contredire pour ton bien et celui du loup-garou qui est en toi" ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Scott.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Je lui rendis son regard.

-Fais-toi plaisir, je l'ai déjà fait.

-Jackson ! Encore une chose...

-Alors, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer en entendant la question d'Allison. Je me tournai vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je compte y aller ?

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller.

-Oh que si, crois-moi. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai pas de cavalier, pas de robe, pas de ticket, et surtout aucune envie d'y aller.

Elle me lança un regard suppliant qui rappelait fortement celui de Scott.

-Je t'en prie, Alice ! Il faut que tu viennes !

-On verra, marmonnai-je au moment où Jackson nous rejoignit.

Il me snoba totalement et se tourna vers Allison. Je dus retenir un ricanement en entendant son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

-Salut. Alors à quelle heure je passe te prendre demain pour le bal ?

Je tournai la tête vers Scott et Stiles. Ce dernier me décocha un clin d'œil et je lui rendis son sourire.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Allison.

-Ouais, super, je suis juste un peu excité d'aller au bal avec toi demain. En copains. Juste en copains. On est juste des copains.

Allison éclata de rire et Jackson tenta de faire de même. Cependant son regard nerveux ne cessait de passer de Scott à moi.

- _Je vais quand même y aller,_ entendis-je Scott dire.

- _T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? T'as une cavalière au moins ?_

- _Pas encore_

 _-T'as un costume ?_

 _-Nan, pas encore._

 _-T'as un billet d'entrée pour le bal ? Et t'as une voiture ?_

 _-Nan et encore nan._

 _-Alors, si je te comprends bien, tu vas aller à vélo à un bal auquel tu as interdiction formelle d'aller sans avoir une cavalière, un costume ou un billet d'entrée avec des loups-garou et des chasseurs de loups-garou qui veulent tous ta peau de loups-garou ?_

 _-Ouais. Tu vas m'aider ?_

 _-C'est clair !_

Je retins un éclat de rire en ouvrant mon casier, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je remarquai seulement que Jackson était parti. Allison m'interrogea du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Rien, rien.

Allison regarda derrière moi et un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Je l'interrogeai du regard quand une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter.

-Alice ?

Je me retournai et tombai face à de magnifiques yeux gris-bleu. Ils appartenaient à un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui était assez mignon, mais qui n'avait franchement pas l'air à l'aise. Il était dans ma classe, mais il était tellement discret que j'eus du mal à me souvenir de son nom. J'entendais son cœur battre excessivement vite.

-Je...je peux te parler ?

Je lui souris doucement. Ca y est, je m'étais rappelée de son nom. Isaac... ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous étions binômes de chimie l'année dernière. Ca me paraissait tellement lointain...

-Oui, bien sûr.

Allison me dit qu'elle nous laissait et elle s'éloigna.

-Est-ce que je... enfin je veux dire tu... est-ce que tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Je le considérai une seconde, surprise. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette question.

-Non, pas encore. Mais pour être honnête je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller.

En fait, au départ, je voulais aller au bal. J'étais peut-être un loup-garou, mais je restais une fille, j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller avec un garçon qui me plaisait. Bon, le bal approchant, je m'étais faite une raison et m'étais résignée à y aller avec Stiles comme la dernière fois. Ou peut-être avec Jackson. Puis je m'étais disputée avec Jackson et j'avais embrassé Derek. Mais quand je lui avais proposé de m'accompagner au bal trois jours plus tôt, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Bon après je pouvais le comprendre, moi non plus je n'aurais pas envie de remettre les pieds au lycée après avoir terminé mes études. Et puis il fallait admettre que la réputation de Derek n'était pas fantastique, il avait été innocenté, mais quand même.

Isaac se frotta la nuque, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Oh, euh... dans ce cas...hum, je... enfin je veux dire, si tu... changes d'avis... enfin voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

Je souris et lui pressai la main.

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Il sourit et partit en cours dès que nous eûmes échanger nos numéros de téléphone, au cas où. Allison m'attrapa par le bras en passant.

-Tu as un cavalier maintenant. Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver une robe.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai au centre commercial en compagnie d'Allison et Lydia. Et de Stiles aussi.

Enfin non, Lydia était partie de son côté, Stiles dans son sillage , et Allison et moi tentions de rester plus ou moins ensemble. Evidemment, elle voulait une robe courte et moi, une longue, du coup nous ne cherchions pas vraiment dans le même coin.

-Alors comme ça, Lydia a décidé de te payer une robe ? C'est gentil.

-On peut dire que niveau excuses elle se débrouille pas mal, en effet.

Je ris avant de me figer brutalement au moment où je levais les yeux vers mon amie.

-Allison, recule. Lentement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et me jeta un drôle de regard.

-Allison, recule.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'obligeai à lâcher la robe qu'elle avait en main. Je la fis reculer. Je soupirai.

-Voilà. On a évité le pire. Plus jamais tu n'envisages de prendre une robe comprenant du rouge. Plus jamais.

La brune éclata de rire. Soudain, je sentis mon sang se figer en sentant une odeur familière.

-Ton amie a raison. Ce n'est pas ta couleur. Désolé d'être indiscret mais étant donné le teint de ta peau, tu devrais prendre une robe plus claire.

Je me retournai en foudroyant Peter du regard. Je me plaçai devant Allison en tentant d'adopter une posture nonchalante.

-Désolée, mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer, fis-je. On peut très bien choisir nos robes toutes seules.

Le loup-garou sourit, mais posa un regard noir sur moi.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis un spécialiste. Et en plus je vous conseille gratuitement.

Il prit la main d'Allison pour faire mine de comparer avec la couleur des robes. Celle-ci semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je repoussai franchement la main de Peter et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-On connaît les vendeurs dans votre genre, vous allez finir par nous faire payer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais une annonce retentit.

- _Nous informons le propriétaire du véhicule immatriculé 5UNI768 que son véhicule vient d'être enlevé._

Allison fronça les sourcils.

-Elle parle de ma voiture ? Oh non ! Alice, tu peux rentrer avec Stiles ou Lydia ?

Je souris intérieurement en sachant que ça venait certainement de Scott.

-T'inquiète pas, je me débrouille. File.

Elle disparut. Je décochai un sourire suffisant à Peter.

-Je dois dire que votre ingéniosité m'étonnera toujours, commenta-t-il. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, tout les deux : vous ne pouvez pas être partout tout le temps. D'ailleurs, où est Scott ?

Il m'attrapa par le bras, enfonçant ses griffes dans ma peau et m'attira près de lui.

-N'a-t-il pas envie d'assister au moment où je t'égorgerais ? Parce que tu commences vraiment à devenir irritante, Alice.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. J'haussai les épaules

-Je suis une ado de 16 ans, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est dans ma nature d'être chiante.

-Tu fanfaronnes quand tu sais que tu es intouchable, mais on sait tout les deux que tu ne resteras pas éternellement en pleine foule.

Je lui tapotai arrogamment le torse.

-Et on sait tout les deux que si vous me tuez, vous perdrez définitivement le soutien de Derek.

Son sourire vacilla et il me lâcha. Il tourna les talons et je le suivis du regard, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Mamannnn !

Elle déboula dans ma chambre, à bout de souffle, une aiguille entre les dents.

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, niveau maquillage. Je suis une catastrophe.

Elle soupira et sembla réfléchir.

-Ta robe est rouge ? (J'hochai la tête) Fard à paupière bronze, mascara et crayon noir. Je viendrais voir pour le rouge à lèvres après.

-T'es la meilleure ! lançai-je au moment où elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

A travers le mur, j'entendais Scott faire les cent pas. J'avais aussi entendu une histoire de costume et d'aveugles.

Je me maquillai rapidement avant de terminer de lisser mes cheveux. Je mis de la mousse pour leur donner une forme et admirai le résultat. Je souris à mon reflet avant de me décider à enfiler ma robe. Je devais rejoindre Isaac au bout de la rue du lycée dans une heure. Aucun de nous deux n'avait de voiture, donc maman avait accepté de me déposer.

J'enfilai mes escarpins noirs et partis rejoindre le reste de ma famille dans la chambre de Scott. J'allais ouvrir la porte avant de me rappeler qu'il était possible que mon frère ne soit pas habillé.

-Je peux entrer ? demandai-je en frappant.

-Oui !

J'ouvris la porte et dus retenir un rire devant ce spectacle étrange. Ma mère était en train de recoudre le pantalon de smoking de Scott qui se tenait debout, en caleçon, au milieu de la pièce.

-Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

Scott se tourna vers moi et se figea.

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-Non, non... Alice, tu es superbe.

Je souris.

-Merci. Quoique, ce compliment venant de mon frère jumeaux, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le considérer comme tel.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant.

-Et voilà !

Maman rendit son pantalon à Scott et leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour te maquiller. Tu es magnifiques, ma chérie. Par contre je viens de me prendre un gros coup de vieux à vous voir tout les deux comme ça.

Je ris de concert avec Scott qui venait d'enfiler son pantalon et elle nous serra dans ses bras.

-Vous allez m'en vouloir si je vous demande pour vous prendre en photo ?

-Oui ! nous écriâmes-nous.

Elle fit mine de râler.

-Bon, tant pis. Scott, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour y aller, donc Alice c'est quand tu veux.

Je soupirai, légèrement nerveuse. J'échangeai un sourire d'encouragement avec mon frère.

-Je pense qu'on peut y aller. On se voit là-bas, Scott.

Désormais, j'attendais Isaac depuis facilement trente minutes et toujours aucun signe de lui. Et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Isaac ne m'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à arriver aussi en retard ni à ne pas venir. Je voulus l'appeler avant de me souvenir que j'avais laisser mon portable à la maison.

 _Bravo Alice._

Jackson et Allison étaient passés quelques minutes plutôt et m'avaient proposé de me déposer au lycée mais j'avais décliné. Isaac devait avoir une bonne excuse.

J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter et me retournai, pleine d'espoir. Un couple en sortit et mon espoir retomba. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans mon dos une seconde plus tard. Je fis volte-face et tombai face à des yeux verts qui n'appartenaient pas à Isaac.

Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines à l'instant où le canon d'une arme se posait entre mes omoplates.

-Quel dommage, on dirait que cette fois Derek n'est pas là pour te sauver.

Elle sortit un bâton noir de derrière son dos et pressa un bouton. Il fut soudain parcourut de décharges électrique. J'écarquillai les yeux. Je voulus reculer, mais l'arme dans mon dos m'en empêchait.

Le sourire de Kate se fit carnassier. Elle abattit sa propre arme contre mon cou. Je me sentis tomber à genoux alors que mes veines semblaient prendre feu.

-Mais je te promets que tu le reverras.

Elle abattit à nouveau son arme, et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, je m'évanouis.


	23. Code d'Honneur

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas ;)**

* * *

 **Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **Code d'Honneur**

Quand je revins à moi, la première chose que je sentis fut une violente odeur d'humidité. S'ensuivit les odeurs de Kate et de Derek ainsi qu'une forte odeur de terre qui me laissa supposer que nous nous trouvions sous la surface du sol. Je sentis également un métal froid sur mes poignets qui m'empêchait de les baisser et devinai que j'étais menottée. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Mon regard tomba sur Derek qui était attaché dans la même position que moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne me rappelant absolument pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là. En fait je ne me rappelai plus de grand chose. Je me souvenais m'être préparée pour le bal, le retard d'Isaac et puis le trou noir. La voix de Kate me revint brusquement en mémoire : " O _n dirait que cette fois Derek n'est pas là pour te sauver"_.

Comme en écho à me pensée, en relevant la tête, j'aperçus Kate appuyée sur une table qui déblatérait en parcourant un téléphone. Mon froncement de sourcils s'accentua quand je reconnus le portable de Scott.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que, finalement, Stiles avait raison. Ensuite je me rendis pleinement compte que Derek et moi étions attachés, sans défense, face à une chasseuse complètement tarée qui, à mon avis, ne devait pas vraiment suivre le Code à la lettre... Nous étions sacrément dans la merde.

Derek leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Une lueur que je ne parvins pas à identifier s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kate. _"Tu es blessée ?"_ articula-t-il en silence. J'allais secouer la tête avant de me rendre compte que je l'étais peut-être. Mes membres étaient engourdis si bien que, si j'étais blessée, il était possible que je ne le sente pas.

Je baissai les yeux et découvris que tout un pan de ma robe étant déchiré, cependant je ne voyais aucune trace de sang. Je reportai mon attention sur Derek et secouai la tête. Il eut l'air un peu soulagé.

-Rien, rien, rien et merde, je déteste jouer au flic.

-Tu vas me torturer ? Ou t'as décidé de me tuer à force de parler ? lâcha le loup-garou.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il provoquait Kate, mais il ne me regardait déjà plus. Etait-il devenu totalement fou ? La chasseuse posa le portable et se tourna vers lui.

-Oh mon trésor, non, je veux pas te torturer. Je veux juste rattraper le temps perdu avec toi, minauda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu te souviens comme on s'amusait ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Wow wow wow, j'avais raté un truc là. Ils se connaissaient ?

-Comme la fois où t'as brûlé ma famille ? asséna Derek.

-Nan, je pensais plutôt à des moments plus... intimes. A toutes ces folies sexuelles que nous avons faites... Mais je t'avoue que l'incendie c'était très drôle !

Attendez, là ça faisait trop d'informations à la fois pour mon cerveau. Kate et Derek se connaissaient. Kate et Derek étaient sortis ensemble. Kate et Derek avaient couché ensemble. Kate avait fait brûler la famille de Derek. Croyez-le ou non, le dernier point était le plus difficile à digérer.

Enfin, non. C'était le fait que Derek ne m'en ait jamais parlé qui ne passait pas.

OK, il avait le droit de ne pas me dire certaines choses mais quand même !

Derek tenta de se rapprocher de Kate et fit claquer ses crocs à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cependant la chasseuse, nullement impressionnée, éclata de rire.

-J'aime quand tu me détestes comme ça. Tu te rappelles comme c'était bon ?

Elle attrapa les passants du jeans de Derek pour le rapprocher d'elle et... elle lui lécha le ventre ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Je grimaçai et ne pus retenir l'exclamation dégoûtée qui traversa mes lèvres. Je sentis également une légère vague de jalousie monter en moi. Je me mis une claque mentale. Je n'allais quand même pas être jalouse de cette psychopathe, non mais oh !

Derek lui rugit littéralement dessus tandis que je lançai :

-Je t'en prie, Kate, si tu comptes faire un strip-tease et déshabiller Derek, tue-moi avant !

La chasseuse sembla sursauter, comme si elle avait oublié ma présence. Elle me jeta un regard agacé avant de reporter son attention sur Derek comme si je n'existais pas.

-Mon petit coeur, je t'assure que j'ai vraiment pas envie de te torturer... Mais lui, si.

Elle se retourna au moment où une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra en faisant craquer ses articulations ce qui me fit grimacer. Ce son était vraiment atroce pour une ouïe surdéveloppée. L'homme s'approcha de Derek tandis que Kate se postait devant moi.

-Quand à nous deux, on va avoir une petite discussion entre filles, lança-t-elle avec un sourire glacé.

Elle ressortit son bâton électrique qu'elle me plaça sous la gorge tandis qu'elle me détachait les poignets. Elle me poussa en avant et je sentis le canon d'une arme se poser contre mon dos. Génial. C'est une sensation très agréable d'être prise en sandwich entre un bâton électrique et un revolver.

-Avance, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je pus entendre Derek hurler de douleur au moment où la porte se refermait derrière nous. Je ressentis une douleur fulgurante à l'abdomen et me retins difficilement de hurler. Je me crispai tandis que Kate me poussait. Pourtant ce n'était pas à elle que je devais ma douleur. Un instant plus tard, je compris que je venais de ressentir la douleur de Derek à travers notre lien. Ca n'allait franchement pas le faire. Kate me fit entrer dans une autre pièce, ressemblant assez à celle d'où on venait. Elle me rattacha les poignets comme juste avant et se saisit de ce qui ressemblait à un câble de démarrage. Elle en accrocha au décolleté de ma robe qui -comme je venais juste de le remarquer- était aussi déchiré.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, posa son menton entre ses mains tandis qu'elle m'étudiait du regard. Pour le première fois depuis que j'étais revenue à moi, l'horreur de la situation me frappa. J'étais seule et sans défense avec une chasseuse complètement tarée, et il était peu probable que quelqu'un sache où je me trouve. Je n'allais jamais sortir de là vivante.

-Je dois reconnaître, que, si je ne t'avais pas vue te transformer je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Et ton contrôle à la pleine lune... tu as quand même passé la nuit dans une maison de chasseurs, et rien, franchement, je dois reconnaître que tu m'épates.

Je gardai le silence. De toutes façons qu'y avait-il à répondre ?

-Tu as perdu ta langue en une fois ? C'est pas grave, on va passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite, alors. Je vais t'exposer la situation. J'ai un loup-garou alpha qui tue des gens au hasard mais pour l'arrêter j'ai besoin de savoir qui il est. J'ai un de ses bêta qui refuse de me donner son nom, et une alpha qui s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si tu parles, je pourrais te laisser repartir vivante d'ici et on oublie tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne pensez pas que je suis l'alpha que vous cherchez et que tu essaies juste de me faire parler pour que je balance les autres membres de la meute pour tous nous tuer après ?

Kate s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton dans sa main.

-Ne joue pas à ça, Alice. Je sais que tu es trop jeune pour être le loup-garou que je cherche. Et les chasseurs respectent un Code d'Honneur, nous ne tuons pas les adolescents.

Je lui décochai un sourire moqueur. Il était clair que mes chances de survie n'étaient pas très élevées, donc je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

-C'est bizarre, au moment où ses mots ont franchi tes lèvres ton coeur s'est emballé. On n'apprend pas aux chasseurs à mentir correctement à la _Hunter Academy_?

Elle perdit son sourire et je crus un instant qu'elle allait me gifler. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien et recula jusqu'à la table. J'écarquillai les yeux en avisant le générateur qui y était posé. Pourquoi je pressentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre ?

Kate tourna un bouton et, une seconde plus tard, je sentis l'électricité entrer en contact avec mon organisme. Un hurlement traversa mes lèvres tandis que mon corps fut agité de spasmes. Je ne pus empêcher ma transformation tellement la douleur était atroce. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était comme si mon sang entrait en ébullition, qu'il cherchait à s'évaporer. J'avais l'impression que mes os étaient en train de fondre.

Ca ne dût pas durer plus de trois secondes, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un mois venait de s'écouler. J'avais dû me mordre la langue car je sentis le gout métallique du sang envahir ma bouche. Des points noirs dansaient dans mon champs de vision. Mes sens me parurent encore plus aiguisés durant les secondes qui suivirent si bien qu'alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, je parvenais à sentir l'odeur du sang de Kate.

Celle-ci me lança un regard entendu.

-Ca t'arrivera encore si tu refuses de répondre à mes questions ou que tu es trop indisciplinée. M'enfin parlons d'autre chose. Scott aussi est un loup-garou ?

Mon rythme cardiaque qui venait seulement de commencer à décélérer, repartit de plus belle. Savait-elle ? Non, elle avait réellement l'air intriguée. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage.

-Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il a pas vraiment le profil. Et puis, si c'était le cas, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé sortir avec une Argent ?

Je ne mentais pas totalement, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, leur couple serait de l'histoire ancienne depuis longtemps.

-Donc je suppose que tu as été mordue ?

J'hochai la tête, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir, et n'ayant pas vraiment envie qu'elle remette le courant.

-Par qui ?

-J'en sais rien. Il est mort la nuit où je me suis faite mordre. Qui sait, tu l'as peut-être même tué.

Elle me lança un regard d'avertissement mais ne releva pas.

-Comment es-tu devenue alpha ?

-Comme tous les autres alpha, lançai-je.

 _Enfin je suppose..._ En réalité, je n'avais même aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Mon loup avait toujours eu les yeux carmins.

La chasseuse ferma les yeux une seconde avant de me lancer un sourire ironique.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise. Quel alpha as-tu tué pour le devenir ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu devrais te douter que tu ne dois pas me mentir, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle ralluma le générateur.

* * *

J'avais perdu toutes notions du temps. Je ne savais pas si j'étais là depuis plusieurs heures ou depuis plusieurs jours. Kate m'avait électrocutée tellement de fois que, même en incluant mes capacités lycanthropiques, c'était un miracle que je sois encore en vie. Cependant, soit j'avais des absences, soit j'avais perdu connaissance plusieurs fois. Ou peut-être un peu des deux. En tout cas je n'avais aucun souvenir du moment où j'étais revenue dans la même pièce que Derek ni du moment où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls.

Celui-ci sembla enfin revenir à lui. Il cligna des yeux et releva doucement la tête.

-Derek ? T'es avec moi ?

Il hocha la tête avant de grimacer.

-J'ai connu mieux. Mais ça devrait aller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'enquit-il en remarquant ma robe à moitié carbonisée.

C'était triste, je l'aimais bien moi.

-Oh elle s'est juste un peu amusée à m'électrocuter. La routine quoi.

Il me lança un semblant de sourire amusé, cependant je voyais bien qu'il ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière et l'appuyais contre le mur. Heureusement, j'étais assez proche de celui-ci pour pouvoir me le permettre.

-On a connu mieux comme premier rendez-vous, hein, lançai-je après un silence.

Un gloussement me répondit. Je redressai la tête, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Et pourtant, Derek était bien en train de rire. Je croisai son regard et fus à mon tour prise d'un irrépressible fou-rire. Mouais, j'étais en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Mon rire se tarit de lui-même quand j'entendis des pas dehors.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kate apparut, au téléphone. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de raccrocher. Elle soupira.

-Malheureusement, si vous parlez pas... je vais être obligée de vous tuer. Alors, Derek, dis "bonjour" à ta soeur pour moi.

J'étais toujours dans un tel état d'hystérie que sa menace, plus que sérieuse ne m'effraya même pas. Elle approcha la main du générateur mais suspendit son geste.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi, non ? fit-elle à l'intention de Derek. Tu lui as dit la vérité sur l'incendie ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

Elle se leva et se posta devant nous. Je remarquai que Derek fuyait son regard.

-T'en as jamais parlé à personne ? Oh, chéri ! Ca fait beaucoup de culpabilité enfuie. Bon, c'est pas tout à fait ta faute. Tu t'es fait avoir par une belle fille, bah ça arrive. Un jeune et beau loup-garou qui tombe amoureux d'une fille super sexy mais -oh, bah c'est pas de chances !- elle vient d'une famille qui tue des loups-garou. C'est amusant.

 _Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un..._ marmonnai-je intérieurement. Je remarquai que Derek avait rivé ses yeux au sien, l'air amer. Cette histoire devait lui faire beaucoup de mal.

-Et tu trouves pas ça amusant, qu'aujourd'hui sans le vouloir tu m'aides à traquer le reste de la meute, encore une fois ? J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète.

Elle s'éloigna et sembla réfléchir.

-L'histoire se répète...

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je sentis un frisson glacé me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle fasse le lien avec Scott.

Elle revint se planter devant nous et son regard fit des aller-retours entre Derek et moi.

-C'est pas Jackson, c'est ça ? Oh nan, nan, nan... Il a bien une petite griffure sur la nuque, mais sa soeur n'est pas un loup-garou et il n'est pas amoureux d'Allison. Pas comme Scott.

Et merde.

-Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça, espèce de sale...

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de proférer la meilleure insulte que j'eus jamais faite que Kate ralluma la borne électrique en me foudroyant du regard. Si tout à l'heure la douleur m'avait parue durer plusieurs jours, celle-ci sembla durer des mois. Cette fois, j'en étais convaincue, elle avait fait fondre un de mes organes, c'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors elle voulait me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Kate ! Arrête, tu vas la tuer !

J'eus le temps de croiser le regard paniqué de Derek avant de -encore- m'évanouir.

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre.

* * *

-Alice ! Allez, Alice, réveille-toi.

-Arrête de crier, marmonnai-je sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Un horrible bourdonnement mêlé à la pulsation de mon sang résonnait dans mes oreilles. J'entendis Derek soupirer et finis par lever les yeux vers lui. Ou du moins j'essayais. Je regardai autour de moi sans pour autant voir Derek. Je compris soudain que j'étais de nouveau dans l'autre pièce. Mais c'était quoi son délire à Kate de me faire changer tout le temps ?!

-Elle est partie ?

-Depuis un moment déjà.

-Et je suis restée dans les vapes combien de temps ?

-Encore plus longtemps. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur que tu sois tombée dans le coma.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Les loups-garou peuvent tomber dans le coma ?

-Peter en est la preuve vivante.

-C'est pas faux, marmonnai-je.

Je me rendis compte en cet instant que ma voix était très faible. J'avais l'impression qu'une chape de plomb m'était tombée dessus.

-Derek ? Quand Kate m'a assommée elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là pour me sauver cette fois... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il garda le silence une longue minute durant laquelle je crus qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. Il finit par soupirer.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Quand elle m'a capturé elle disait qu'à cause de moi, elle n'avait pas pu t'abattre.

-C'est toi qui a fait dévié le tir, compris-je.

Deaton m'avait dit que le tireur devait vraisemblablement viser le cœur mais que quelque chose avait dû l'en empêcher. Et au moment où elle allait tirer, j'avais entendu un hurlement de loup qui devait être Derek. Kate avait raté son tir à cause de la surprise. Elle avait sûrement dû se dire que capturer Derek était plus intéressant que de le capturer ou de me tuer et était partie.

-Quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas et sentis mes yeux se fermer.

-Alice ?

Je clignai des yeux.

-Rien, rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si épuisée ? soupirai-je.

J'entendis une note d'inquiétude dans la voix du loup-garou lorsqu'il me répondit.

-Kate t'a presque tuée. Ton corps a besoin de temps pour cicatriser. Et comme la cicatrisation va plus vite quand on est inconscient, ton corps fait ce qu'il peut pour te faire dormir.

Je fixai le vide une longue seconde en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu es conscient que je suis tellement crevée que j'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire ?

Derek voulut sûrement répondre mais un hurlement de loup retentit, l'en empêchant. Mes yeux virèrent au rubis une seconde. Scott. Je n'eus pas besoin de me concerter avec Derek pour que nous lui répondions exactement en même temps. Même si je voulais rester éveillée, que je savais que je devais rester éveillée, je savais que le sommeil risquait de finir par l'emporter.

Ce qui me sembla une éternité plus tard, j'entendis Derek parler avec... Scott ! Ce fut plus fort que moi, je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues tellement j'étais soulagée. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Scott apparut.

-Alice !

Il se précipita vers moi. Il me détacha et mes jambes menacèrent de me lâcher. Scott passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Il fit mine de vouloir sortir, mais je le retins par le bras et le serrai contre moi. Je respirai son odeur si familière tandis qu'il passait une main dans mes cheveux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais eu peur. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne m'aide à sortir de la pièce et nous rejoignîmes Derek dans le couloir. Celui-ci s'était rhabillé mais il ne semblait pas en forme. Nous nous détaillâmes tout deux du regard, certainement pour évaluer à quel point l'autre était amoché.

Avant de sortir, j'attrapai le bas de ma robe et le déchirai jusqu'aux genoux, ce serait plus facile pour me déplacer. J'eus un pincement au coeur en voyant le tissus tomber à terre. Mais je savais que, déjà avant, elle n'était plus récupérable. Nous sortîmes et je constatai que nous nous trouvions juste à coté de la maison Hale.

-Attends, deux minutes, lança Derek. Scott ! Y a un truc qui va pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils et nous observâmes les alentours. Où était le problème ?

-C'est comme si c'était trop...

-Dis surtout pas trop facile, l'interrompit Scott. Ca porte malheur. Vous trouvez ça a été tout sauf facile. Et échapper au père d'Allison ça a été tout sauf facile.

-Comment ça, échapper au père d'Allison ?! m'écriai-je.

Il voulut répondre, mais au même instant, une flèche se planta dans l'épaule de Derek qui tomba à genoux.

J'aperçus Allison et Kate à quelques mètres de nous. Et Allison tenait Derek dans la ligne de mire de son arc. Finalement j'avais ma réponse. Elle tira une seconde flèche dans la jambe de Derek qui s'écroula. Elle saisit une nouvelle flèche avec un embout différent. Une flèche éclair.

-Protégez vos yeux ! criai-je au moment où la flèche partit.

Evidemment, Scott ne m'écouta pas et finit étalé par terre. Je retins un grognement tout en aidant Derek à déloger les flèches. Nous nous relevâmes et j'attrapai Scott par l'épaule pour le relever. Nous ne fîmes qu'une dizaine de pas avant que Scott ne s'écroule à nouveau et ne m'entraîne avec lui. Allison et Kate se dirigèrent vers nous. Ca, c'était pas bon. Je tentais d'obliger Scott à se lever mais rien n'y faisait.

-Allison je peux tout t'expliquer ! lança Scott.

-Arrête de mentir ! Pour une fois.

-J'étais prêt à te dire la vérité au bal. J'allais tout te dire, je te le promets parce que... Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tout ce que j'ai pu faire...

-C'était pour me protéger, c'est ça ? le coupa-t-elle, amère. Ca suffit, je te crois plus.

La voix de Kate s'éleva derrière la brune.

-Oh, à la bonne heure, tue-les, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Allison se tourna vers elle.

-Mais t'as dit que tu voulais seulement qu'on les attrape.

-Ouais, c'est fait. Maintenant on va les tuer. Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué, ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur Derek.

-Derek !

Je voulus me relever mais Kate braqua son revolver sur moi.

-Toi, tu bouges pas ma chérie. Oh non, je connais ce regard, fit-elle en regardant Allison. C'est le regard qui veut dire "tu vas devoir le faire toi-même". Très bien.

Elle braqua son second revolver vers Scott.

-Oh, j'adore ses yeux ténébreux, lança-t-elle sans qu'on sache vraiment auquel de nous deux c'était destiné.

-Kate ! Je sais ce que tu as fait. Pose tes armes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la voix. Je levai la tête et aperçus... Chris Argent ? Ca y était, nous n'avions plus aucune chance de survie.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, grogna-t-elle.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de tuer des innocents. Il y avait des enfants dans cette maison. Certains n'étaient même pas des loups-garou. Mais regarde-toi, tu t'apprêtes à tirer sur des adolescents de 16 ans. Tu n'as même pas de preuve qu'ils aient tué des humains. Nous avons un code à suivre. Le Code d'Honneur de nos ancêtres.

- _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_ , récita Allison.

Voyant que Kate ne faisait pas mine de baisser ses revolvers , Chris leva le sien et tira dans l'arbre juste derrière la tête de Kate.

-Baisse tes armes. Sinon c'est moi qui t'abat.

Bon, si je résumais bien, Scott et moi étions tenus en joue par Kate qui était elle-même tenue en joue par Chris. A quelle moment la situation avait dérapé à ce point ? La blonde finit par obtempérer et mon jumeau et moi pûmes relâcher notre souffle.

Cependant, le bruit de la porte de la maison s'ouvrant n'était pas bon signe. Je me relevai rapidement à l'instar de Scott et nous nous tournâmes vers la façade.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Allison.

-C'est l'Alpha.

Celui-ci sortit en courant de la maison et commença à courir autour de nous, nous forçant à nous resserrer. C'était très mauvais pour nous d'être dans cette position, le loup en moi le savait. Je me transformai et Scott m'imita, tandis que les Argents ciblaient plusieurs points au hasard.

Sans trop que je comprenne comment, Chris et Allison tombèrent à la renverse. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger que je me fis faucher les jambes et tombai en arrière. Le choc me coupa la souffle quelques instants et ma vision passa au noir. Je secouai la tête pour tenter d'y voir à nouveau quelque chose mais rien n'y faisait.

Quand ma vision revint, je vis Scott se précipiter à l'intérieur. Derek apparut dans mon champ de vision et m'aida à me relever. Nous courûmes à l'intérieur. Je me figeai une seconde devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi.

Kate, la gorge tranchée, gisait au milieu du salon. Peter, plus menaçant que jamais, se dirigeait vers Allison. J'attrapai celle-ci et la poussai dehors en lui criant de ne pas rentrer au moment où les garçons se jetèrent sur Peter. Je courus à mon tour dans sa direction mais il parvins à m'éviter au dernier moment. Heureusement, j'avais d'assez bons réflexes que pour éviter de finir dans un mur. Je vis Scott tenter de sauter sur le dos de Peter, mais l'alpha le lança à terre. Je réussis à asséner un coup de poing à Peter avant qu'il n'attrape mon poignet et ne me fasse passer par-dessus son épaule. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Il me fallut deux secondes pour réussir à me lever. A peine fus-je sur mes pieds que Peter tenta de m'asséner un coup au visage. Je sautai sur le coté pour l'éviter tout en lui décochant un coup de pieds dans la rotule. Au bruit, je lui avais déboîté le genou. Il grogna et m'attrapa par le dos de ma robe. Avant même que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il me lança à travers la pièce et je m'écrasais sur Scott. Je clignai des yeux, sonnée.

Je vis Derek se relever et courir vers Peter. Ce dernier attrapa son neveu et le lança de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le jeune homme traversa une armoire et ne se releva pas. Je constatai, horrifiée, que Peter était en train d'essayer de se transformer totalement. Scott se releva à son tour mais n'obtint pas d'avantages de résultat, l'alpha l'ayant envoyé valser contre un mur. Je me jetai à nouveau sur Peter et réussis à le plaquer contre le mur. Je lui envoyai un violent coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe, mais ma victoire fut de courte durée. Il m'attrapa à la gorge et inversa nos positions avant de me frapper violemment la tête contre le mur. Il me lâcha, et je m'écroulai, mon corps ne me répondant plus. Je fus obligée de regarder, horrifiée, Peter se transformer.

Je dus tourner de l'oeil quelques instants car, quand je rouvris les yeux, Scott et Peter avaient disparu. Je me relevai brusquement, en rendant grâce à ma guérison rapide, et me précipitai dehors. J'aperçus l'Alpha tenant mon frère à la gorge. Mon corps réagit sans me consulter et je me ruais vers Peter avant de lui décocher un coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale. Wow, je ne me savais pas aussi souple ! Le loup-garou lâcha Scott, pour m'attraper à la gorge et me lancer 10 mètres plus loin. Avec un grognement, je constatai que j'avais atterri aux pieds de...

-Jackson ?

Il me lança un regard au moment où Stiles lançait un fiole sur l'Alpha qui l'attrapa au vol. Il tourna son regard rouge vers l'hyperactif.

-Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'il est moche !

Je me relevai et vis Scott lancer son arc à Allison. Celle-ci saisit son carquois et banda son arc. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la flèche avait fait explosé la fiole. La totalité du bras du loup-garou s'enflamma.

Jackson lança à son tour celle qu'il avait en main qui explosa dès qu'elle eut atteint sa cible. Scott, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, mit un coup de pied dans le torse du loup-garou qui partit plus loin, derrière les arbres.

Nous l'observâmes tous, alors que les flammes s'éteignaient. Je constatai qu'il avait repris forme humaine... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Peter s'écroula, la peau carbonisée. J'échangeai un regard avec Stiles et Jackson. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prit, mais je serrai les deux garçons dans mes bras. Oui, oui, même Jackson.

C'était fini.

Kate et Peter étaient morts.

Plus de chasseuse psychopathe.

Plus d'alpha psychopathe.

Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas fini pour Scott, au vu du regard que lui lança Chris quand il vit Allison l'embrasser.

L'adrénaline retomba et ma fatigue revint en force si bien que je chancelai. Les garçons me rattrapèrent et je m'appuyai sur Stiles pour tenir debout.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent notre attention.

Derek, que j'avais presque oublié, se dirigeait vers son oncle, qui visiblement, n'était pas encore mort. Il enjamba le corps. Scott se releva précipitamment et me lança un regard alarmé. Nous avions tous deux compris ce que Derek s'apprêtait à faire.

-Attend ! L'antidote vient de celui qui t'a mordu, tu me l'as dit. Derek, si tu fais ça je suis foutu. C'est une famille de chasseurs, ils sont au courant pour moi.

De là où je me trouvais je ne voyais pas l'expression de Derek, mais je me doutais qu'il hésitait.

 _-Tu as...déjà pris... ta décision,_ lâcha Peter. _Je le sais... Je connais bien cette odeur._

-Non, Derek ! s'écria Scott en le voyant lever la main. Non, fais pas ça !

Je vis la main de Derek s'abattre sur le gorge de Peter avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne me traverse le crâne. Je tombai à genoux, la tête entre les mains, le souffle coupé.

-Alice !

Stiles se laissa tomber à coté de moi. Il me serra contre lui. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de m'ouvrir le crâne et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mon loup hurla et j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de sortir de mon corps.

J'entendis Derek dire qu'il était l'alpha désormais avant que la douleur ne l'emporte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**  
 **Personnellement je me suis bien amusée à écrire les moments où Kate était présente. Par contre pardonnez-moi pour la partie "combat" c'est franchement pas le truc que j'ai le plus facile à décrire.**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il arrive à Alice à la fin ?** **Pourquoi ?**

 **Aviez-vous trouvé pour quelle raison Kate n'avait pas capturé Alice ?**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	24. Epilogue

**Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou**

 **Epilogue**

 **10 jours plus tard...**

Stiles cligna des yeux, encore à moitié endormi. En fait peut-être plus qu'à moitié. Il était plutôt quelque chose comme au 37/49ème endormi. Oui, ça c'était plus précis, ça se rapprochait plus de son état d'esprit.

Il se rendit enfin compte qu'un poids inhabituel se trouvait sur ses jambes. Et pas que sur ses jambes tous comptes faits. Une paire de jambe était emmêlée avec les siennes, un bras passait en travers de son torse, et une tête était posée sur son bras, le visage enfoui contre son cou. Il espéra un instant être en train de rêver qu'il dormait au côté de Lydia, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien.

Il était parfaitement réveillé, il était chez les McCall et c'était Alice qui dormait sur lui. Scott s'était encore arrangé pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec Allison, et il avait encore demandé à Stiles de rester avec sa jumelle, ne voulant plus la laisser seule depuis ce qu'il s'était passé le soir du bal. Evidemment, passer ses soirées -et la plupart du temps ses nuits- avec Alice, ne dérangeait aucunement Stiles qui partageait le point de vue de son meilleur ami. Cependant Scott était tellement souvent absent de chez lui, que Stiles passait plus de temps dans la maison McCall que lui. Il commençait même à se demander s'il ne devrait pas envisager de verser une pension alimentaire à Mélissa.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille endormie à son coté pour tenter de voir l'heure inscrite sur le réveil. Premièrement, il se heurta au chignon d'Alice et grommela quelque chose quant au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir les cheveux lâchés. Il leva un peu plus la tête et songea que c'était cruel de lui faire faire des abdos à une heure pareille. Quoique 4h17, ça pouvait être une bonne heure pour faire du sport, vous trouvez pas ? Il parcourut la chambre des yeux : Alice, le réveil et la lampe de chevet, une silhouette sombre près de la fenêtre, l'attrape-rêve XXL pendant à coté de la fenêtre, la télévision qui passait en boucle _Practical Magic_ -le film favori d'Alice- depuis un certain nombres d'heures, le bureau, la...

Attendez, il avait bien vu une silhouette près de la fenêtre ?!

Il reporta vivement son attention sur la fenêtre. La silhouette était toujours là. Quatre options s'imposèrent à son esprit :

1) Il était en train de rêver -ou plutôt de faire un cauchemar- ;

2) Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre d'Alice ;

3) Alice avait quelque chose qui ressemblait très fortement à une silhouette humaine dans sa chambre.

4) Il devenait fou.

Franchement, il ne savait pas laquelle il préférait. Il chercha rapidement l'interrupteur à tâtons et réussit finalement à allumer la lampe de chevet. La lumière se refléta dans deux yeux carmin, arrachant un cri de surprise à Stiles.

-Derek ! T'as décidé de me tuer ou quoi ?!

Le concerné lui lança un regard meurtrier et désigna Alice d'un signe de tête. Stiles secoua la tête.

-Détends-toi, elle risque pas de se réveiller. Elle a littéralement avalé une boîte entière de somnifère. Je lui jetterai un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête que je suis pas sûr que ça la réveillerait.

Désormais parfaitement réveillé, il se redressa et s'appuya sur la tête de lit en tentant de ne pas tomber. Si Scott possédait un lit double, sa soeur possédait un lit une personne ce qui n'était pas franchement pour faciliter la vie de Stiles en cet instant. Alice soupira profondément avant de se retourner, tournant le dos à l'hyperactif.

-Maintenant je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?!

Derek lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je fais là.

Stiles roula des yeux.

-Tu voulais t'assurer qu'Alice allait bien, et blablabla, tu m'as déjà dit tout ça il y a six nuits. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore là ? Il est 4 heure du matin ! Ca t'arrive de dormir des fois ?!

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand Alice commença soudain à s'agiter. Stiles soupira, il savait que les somnifère n'y changerait rien. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait de cauchemar cette nuit. L'adolescent attrapa doucement les mains de la jeune fille, il tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ç'avait toujours aussi peu d'effet que les fois précédentes. Derek les rejoignit en trois enjambées. Il repoussa sans ménagement l'humain qui le foudroya du regard en retour.

-Tu crois que parce que tu es un loup-garou alpha, t'auras plus de résultats que moi ? marmonna-t-il.

Derek l'ignora un posa deux doigts juste au-dessus de la clavicule droite d'Alice et la massa doucement. Stiles lui lança un regard ahuri en entendant la respiration d'Alice se calmer. En moins d'une minute, elle s'était totalement détendue.

-Je le savais parce que ça fait un an qu'Alice dort régulièrement chez moi et qu'elle faisait déjà des cauchemars, fit sèchement Derek. D'autant plus que c'est un point particulièrement apaisant chez les loups-garou. Maintenant tu sais quoi faire.

Il fit mine de vouloir s'en aller et Stiles ne l'en empêcha pas. Il regarda Derek sauter par la fenêtre en songeant que ça devait être une manie lycanthropique.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Alice qui semblait toujours dormir profondément. Il se leva et alla fermer la fenêtre au moment où il vit Derek monter dans sa voiture. L'adolescent resta là quelques minutes durant lesquelles ladite voiture ne démarra pas. Derek comptait-il rester toute la nuit devant la maison ? Ca faisait quand même vachement psychopathe. _Mais Derek Hale est un psychopathe,_ songea-t-il en zyeutant la batte de baseball posée dans un coin. Il soupira, éteignit la télé et retourna se coucher.

* * *

 **P.D.V Alice :**

-Alice, je sais très bien que tu m'entends ! Ouvre cette porte ! J'ai oublié ma clé dans ta chambre, et contrairement à toi et Scott, je n'ai pas encore la possibilité de passer par la fenêtre !

Je soupirai, me levai et ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre qui donnait justement sur la façade de la maison. Je me penchai en avant et regardai Stiles qui frappait comme un forcené sur la porte d'entrée.

-Tu devrais essayer " _Sésame ouvre-toi"_ , je suis à peu près convaincue que ça marcherait, pouffai-je.

Il sursauta, leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et fit quelques pas en arrière pour mieux me voir.

-Très drôle, marmonna-t-il. Allez, laisse-moi entrer.

-Désolée, Stiles, mais c'est non. Même si je trouve votre petit jeu à toi et Scott adorable, j'aimerais bien pouvoir être un peu seule !

Stiles n'avait pas oublié sa clé ce matin; je l'avais cachée hier soir. Je savais que, Scott étant de retour à la maison, Stiles ne se montrerait pas jusqu'à ce que mon jumeau parte au travail pour aller ensuite je ne sais où avec Allison. C'est pourquoi, dès que Scott était parti -c'est-à-dire il y a 10 minutes-, j'avais verrouillé la porte, sachant très bien que l'hyperactif ne pourrait pas entrer.

-Comment est-ce que... ? commença Stiles.

-Oh je t'en prie, il m'a fallu moins d'une heure pour comprendre ce que vous faisiez !

D'accord, au début, c'était compréhensible. J'avais oscillé entre douleur et inconscience pendant presque deux jours et mes cauchemars avaient recommencé de plus belle, alors oui, je pouvais comprendre que les garçons ne voulaient pas me laisser seule. Mais maintenant ça faisait plus d'une semaine, ça devenait un peu exagéré.

J'entendis l'hyperactif soupirer.

-C'est vrai qu'on a pas été très discrets sur ce coup-là...

-Celui-là, seulement ?

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre.

-Allez, Alice ! Scott va me trucider s'il l'apprend !

Je lui décochai un sourire narquois en m'appuyant sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-Je te promets qu'il n'en saura rien. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'assumerais. Ou je t'organiserais de magnifiques funérailles avec Lydia.

Il fronça les sourcils, dérouté par ma répartie. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en rajouter et fermai la fenêtre. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main derrière la vitre avant de fermer les rideaux. J'allumai mon baffle et constatai que j'avais un message d'Isaac me demandant comment j'allais. Il m'avait envoyé un message peu de temps après le bal pour s'excuser de ne pas être venu. Il avait juste dit qu'il était puni et n'avait pas pu venir. Je ne pouvais légitimement pas lui en vouloir, vu que je n'étais pas présente non plus. Je lui répondis en vitesse et lançai mon application de musique. La chanson _Mad Hatter_ , de Melanie Martinez démarra me faisant sourire. Les jeux de mots et allusions à Alice au Pays des Merveilles avaient toujours eu tendance à me faire grimacer, cependant cette chanson m'amusait beaucoup et je trouvais que, suivant les périodes, elle me correspondait plus ou moins. J'augmentai le volume et me mis à chanter à mon tour.

 _And in this dream there is a killer_

 _Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar_

 _Now I'm peeling the skin off my face_

 _Cause I really hate being safe_

 _The normals, they make me afraid_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

 _The craziest friend that you ever had_

 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

( _Et dans ce rêve il y a un tueur_

 _Prendre une cuite avec la chenille bleue_

 _Maintenant je pèle la peau de mon visage_

 _Parce que je déteste vraiment être sauve_

 _Les normaux, ils me font peur_

 _Les fous, ils me font me sentir normale_

 _Je suis dingue, bébé, je suis folle_

 _L'amie la plus folle que tu aies jamais eu_

 _Tu penses que je suis une psychopathe, tu penses que je suis démente)_

Je m'interrompis, entendant la portière de la Jeep claquer. Stiles s'était finalement résigné. Je souris en ouvrant ma garde-robe. J'entendis le moteur démarrer et me remis à chanter tout en partant à la recherche d'une tenue correcte dans ma garde-robe.

 _So what if I'm crazy ? All the best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy_

 _All the best people are_

 _Where is my prescription ?_

 _Doctor, doctor , please listen_

 _My brain is scattered_

 _You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter_

( _Je suis folle, et alors ? Toutes les meilleures personnes le sont._

 _Toutes les meilleurs personnes sont folles_

 _Toutes les meilleures personnes le sont._

 _Où est ma prescription ?_

 _Docteur, docteur, s'il vous plaît écoutez_

 _Mon cerveau est confus_

 _Tu peux être Alice, je serais le Chapelier Fou_ )

Je m'arrêtais sur un jean noir troué ainsi qu'un pull bordeaux dévoilant mes épaules. Je sautai presque littéralement dans mes bottes en daim marron et me tressai rapidement les cheveux. J'observai le résultat un instant dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas satisfaite. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et m'emparai de ma trousse à maquillage. Je la posai sur l'évier et la regardai, dubitative. Je n'avais jamais été une as du maquillage. Que du contraire. Je soupirai et attrapai mon rouge à lèvres rouge foncé mat, un cadeau de... Allison ? Oui, ça venait d'Allison. Il me semble qu'elle me l'avait donné parce qu'elle avait le teint trop clair pour porter ça. Je l'appliquai sans vraiment savoir quel résultat j'obtiendrais. Je fus agréablement surprise. Je souris à mon reflet, heureuse du résultat.

J'attrapai mon perfecto noir y glissai mon téléphone et mes clés avant de sortir de la maison.

* * *

-Je commençais à me demander si tu comptais me faire passer la nuit dehors, lâchai-je quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Derek.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-A ton avis ? Je suis venue te voir !

Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer, avec une drôle d'expression. Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il fermait la porte.

-Un problème ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement me faisant hausser un sourcil. Non, c'est juste que... je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Je croyais que tu m'en voulais.

J'attrapai ses deux mains et l'attirai vers moi. Il se laissa faire et je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il me rendit mon baiser. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers passionnés et sauvages qu'auraient dû échanger deux loups-garou alpha. Non, c'était beaucoup plus doux, comme si nous essayons d'y faire transparaître tout ce que nous n'avions pas pu nous dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? murmurai-je en m'écartant.

Il recula d'un pas en fuyant mon regard.

-A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir. Alice, je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais pas que ça t'atteindrait...

Mon sourire disparut et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine au souvenir de la douleur que j'avais ressentie durant deux jours. C'était une douloureuse piqûre de rappel dont je me serais volontiers passée. Je me lassai tomber sur la troisième marche des escaliers.

-A ce propos... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, je me rappelle t'avoir vu égorger Peter mais après c'est le néant... Enfin Scott et Stiles m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est _pourquoi_ c'est arrivé.

Derek ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, je crus déceler du remord dans son regard.

-Un alpha ne reste pas soumis à un autre alpha, expliqua-t-il. Quand j'en suis devenu un... Je suis vraiment désolé Alice, répéta-t-il. Je savais que le lien se briserait, mais je pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça...

-De toutes façons se serait arrivé un jour ou un autre, soupirai-je. Je suppose que si l'un de nous mourrait, l'autre l'aurait aussi ressenti. N'empêche j'aurais bien aimé voir si nous aurions été capables de communiquer par télépathie.

Derek gloussa ce qui me fit lever les yeux vers lui. C'était tellement rare quand je réussissais à le faire rire. Il m'attrapa par les mains pour me relever et ce fut à son tour de m'attirer vers lui.

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je me dis que, finalement, cette année ne serait pas si catastrophique.

* * *

Je m'appelle Alice McCall, j'ai 16 ans et je suis un loup-garou alpha. Je vis à Beacon Hills, ville paumée de Californie connue pour son équipe de cross et pour son taux élevé de morts surnaturelles. Mon frère est un loup-garou depuis quelques temps, et je sors avec l'autre loup-garou alpha de la ville. Le loup-garou ainsi que la chasseuse psychopathes qui voulaient notre peau sont morts et je ne vois pas ce qui pourraient mal tourner.

Pourtant les emmerdes ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour la saison 1.**

 **J'espère que ce premier tome vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris. Un grand merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter depuis le début de la fiction.**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **Luna**


	25. Tome 2

**Le Tome 2 est en ligne !**

 **Et le lien du trailer est sur mon profil pour ceux qui veulent !**


End file.
